Why Me?
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Arika is Light Yagami's next door neighbor. She doesn't like him at all. So when she finds out he's Kira, everything takes a turn for the worst. OCxLight and LxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Moth: **_Hello there! Um soo yeah story is from my mind and it's kind of going along as I write =] I don't know who I'm pairing Arika up with yet...ideas would be useful ^_^ _

**Conscience: **You're forgetting something silly...

**Moth: **Oh! Of course, I'm going to be writing love scenes ^_^ What's fanfiction without that?

**Conscience: *shakes head* You dummy...**

**Moth: **Oh and I do not own the story 'Death Note' :) I only own Arika and the fan fiction story plot! :-) Thanks! Stupid conscience !

* * *

><p>The day was dragging on longer than anyone thought. I was sure the second hand hadn't moved since the last time I glanced at it. <em>Sigh. <em>The teacher was blabbing on and on, while I gazed out the window. I heard him say something and when I came back I caught the last part of Light Yagami's voice. My eyes leisurely moved towards where Light sits.

Light Yagami was my neighbor––next door neighbor to be exact. I didn't understand why all the girls went crazy for him. He was a normal kid other than he was pretty smart. He wasn't that attractive. I've spent a good amount of time with him, but I wouldn't call him a 'best friend'. I wasn't even sure what he thought of me, and nor did I care.

_End of the day, finally. I thought it'd go on forever._ I thought as I walked home. Light's parents always suggested that he "watch me" whenever we walked home from school. What the hell did that mean? Was he supposed to act as my older brother? I already had three––I don't need another. I ended up right behind him as we walked home. I could tell he was trying to maintain his dominance just because he was a guy. _Ugh._ I got out my key and walked to my front door.

"Arika, you okay?" He asked as he stopped still facing forward.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking…like you really care…" I said under my breath.

"I'm supposed to care, d'you think I really do?" I heard him.

"No, and I don't care. I haven't a clue why our parents want you to look after me anyway, oh well see you later." I said opening the door to my house. _Ugh why does Light have to be such a jerk? I mean he could at least be kind…but he's a total meanie._ "I'm home!" I called. No answer. "Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?" I called once more running up to my bedroom. Still no answer. _Hmm…they always answer me right away…maybe they went out._ I turned my light on and yawned. "What a day…and now I get to stare at Light in his room…wonderful." I said sarcastically. I pulled my blinds closed so I could change out of my school uniform and into something more comfortable. All I had were a pair of blue shorts and white tank top. I stripped down and put them on.

"Arika! Sweetie we're home!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Hi mummy!" I called running downstairs. I practically attacked her with a hug. Her and dad had been gone for a few days helping out my grandma in Tokyo, and I've been stuck spending a lot of time with Light and his family. Thankfully my parents were home!

"Oh sweetie it's so good to see you, how was your day?" she asked putting her coat on the coat hanger.

"Long, boring, the usual. How's grandma doing?" I asked following her into the living room. Dad was bringing the luggage in from the car as mom and I chatted.

"She's fine sweetie, just fine. She's moved into her new house, and it's very cute. Your father isn't sure if he like it or not, but that's just him. I'll get dinner started in a few, I need to rest for a bit. Don't you have homework to be doing?" Mom asked closing her eyes and putting her feet up. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother." I jumped off the couch and ran back upstairs to my room. I could see Light on his bed, and I looked away when he turned his head towards the window. I turned on my desk lamp and grabbed my book bag. _Stupid homework, ugh all I wanna do is talk with my parents. I haven't seen them in a week and I'm stuck doing homework. Meh. I'll be able to talk with them at dinner._ I thought as I grabbed my binders and plopped them on the desk.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard my mom call. I put my pencil down, even though I had barely picked it up, and ran downstairs.

"What? What's wrong?" Dad and I said in unison. Mom pointed to the TV and turned up the volume.

"…taking 8 people hostage at this daycare center. His captives include both children and teachers. The police have now identified the suspect as 42-year old Kurou Otharada, unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately." The TV announcer said.

"Wow…what d'you thinks gonna happen?" dad asked.

"I don't know, but I hope those kids and teachers are all unharmed and okay." Mom said. I furrowed my eyebrow. How could anyone take children as hostages, let alone adults or anyone?

"Gosh what has happened to people these days? They're crazed maniacs." Dad said taking a sip of his water. "I mean this guy, Kurou, has to be psycho, or else he wouldn't be doing this and he'd have a job!" Dad didn't like it when people tried to harm other people. I didn't blame him, but I don't get mad like he does.

"Arika, you should be doing your homework." Mom said. I groaned.

"Mom! Something interesting is on the news, and you're making me do homework? What fun is–"

"Wait! We're seeing something here!" the anchorwoman said. "Looks like movement at the front entrance." I could see little kids and teachers running out of the building with tears in their eyes.

"It appears that the hostages are coming out! And they all look to be unharmed. The special forces are taking action, they're moving in. We don't know if the suspect has been arrested. Huh? Yes? Okay! We now have conformation the suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat the suspect has been found dead inside!"

"What?" we all said.

"How is that possible?" Mom asked.

"Honey I don't know." Dad stated. I couldn't say anything. How could someone just suddenly die? Mom shuddered and turned off the TV.

"Okay, I'll make us some dinner. Arika, do your homework please." Mom was really beginning to get annoyed.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going, I'm going." I said running upstairs to my 's like my parents wanted me to be like Light. I still don't see what's so great about Light Yagami. So what if he's smart, he's such a jerk sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moth: **Chapter two is out! =] I hope people like this story :D !

**Kitty Cat: **Meow! Moth don't belong the story of 'Death Note' only Arika, her parents, her OC friends, and the fan fic idea... meow! ^_^

**Moth: **Hehe kitty... ^_^

* * *

><p>With all of this 'Kira' talk, mom and dad haven't really let me go places by myself. Light has to accompany me everywhere I go. Neither of us are enjoying our time together. I'd rather spend time with this Kira person than Light. Light seemed a little more uptight than usual, and it was starting to bug me. Usually he'll make some smart alec remark about me and how my grades are lower than his, or something stupid like that. He was silent the entire time we walked around.<p>

"What's the deal Yagami? You haven't said a single word to me." I said raising my eyebrow. "Are you scared by Kira?" I asked. He chortled and shook his head.

"No." He said nonchalantly.

"No? Why no?" I asked.

"Why should I? I'm no criminal therefore I won't be killed by him or her. You're parents shouldn't have anything to worry about it either. Unless you're some criminal." He said.

"Uh hello you're talking to little miss perfect right here! I've never gotten in trouble, all 18 years I've been in school I've been a good girl. You should know, I'm like your adopted next door sister, and you're like my adopted next door brother. Ugh…don't ever let me say that again." I stated pulling on my hair. I heard him let out a slight chuckle.

"Whatever Arika, you're such a baby." He said walking ahead. I groaned and stomped my feet. _So what if I was? He's being the bigger baby. He thinks he's so cool because he knows shit. Well to hell with that. _We reached our houses and I barged into my house. Mom and dad were still at work. I watched Light go into his house and some of the lights turn on. I was so damn bored, I needed something to do. I called my friend Tsubasa.

"Arika, hey what's up?" she asked.

"Mmm nothing….bored as usual. I did my homework earlier today, and I'm home alone, you want to come over for a bit?" I asked staring up at the ceiling.

"I'd love to, but I've gotta help my mom with stuff…besides I don't think my parents want me leaving the house with all the Kira talk out there. They're extremely paranoid, how about yours?" she asked.

"Haha join the club. Light-kun has been my follower and body guard all week. I'm getting sick and tired of it." I played with my hair a little bit.

"Haha I bet. You know how many pathetic girls at our school want to be you? Like all of them. I heard from Takayuki that a lot of them wish that. Oh well they're airheads. Anyway, you should turn on the TV and watch all about this, it's pretty interesting. Apparently, L is showing his face on TV." Tsubasa said. I found my TV clicker and turned it on.

_Beep. Beep. _

"Hold on Tsubasa, my mom is calling." I switched calls. "Mom?" I asked.

"Sweetie we're going to be a little late getting home, I want you to go over to Light's house, okay? It'll only be till about 6, so don't worry we won't torture too much staying over there." I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Sweetie your father and I would feel much more calm if we knew you were with someone." I guess she was right. I stood up and stretched.

"Okay, mom I'll see you in a few. Love you." I said.

"Love you too sweetie!" We hung up and I said goodbye to Tsubasa. I grabbed the key from my desk and looked back at the TV before turning it off. It was a guy with black hair, in a suit, and he had a name plate that said Lind. L. Tailor. Obviously L was making a fool out of himself to Kira. He surely would be killed. I turned it off and headed downstairs.

When I got to Light's front door, I knocked about 10 times and no one answered. _Where is that boy? _It felt rude to just open the door, but it was open. I walked right in and felt a little scared.

"Uh Light?" I called. Still nothing. I could hear something coming from upstairs. I made a face. "Light if you're trying to scare me it's not going to work." I said trying to not to act so scared. I reached his room

"…this could've been a lot more interesting if you'd only been a bit smarter." It was Light who was talking, but I had no idea who he was talking to. "I'll show the world what happens when you cross me. The entire world is watching, L." I was starting to get a little freaked out, so I quietly said 'Light' one more time and leaned against the door a little too hard. "5 more sec––ARIKA!" He screamed. His attention and mine turned to the television and Lind. L. Tailor seemed to suffer from a heart attack.

"L-L-Light? Y-Y-You're Kira?" I asked. He glared at me with anger in his face.

"What the hell are you doing? How did you get in my house you stupid bitch?" He yelled. He took his anger off of me for a second and glanced at the TV and laughed like a maniac. I looked at whatever was in front of him, and it had the name _Lind. L. Tailor _ in it.

"Light––" He cut me off.

"Shut up!" He turned back towards the TV. "What? You've got nothing else to say?" The TV went to a screen with a fancy 'L' on it. _Wait a second! Whoa back up there! What the hell…_

"…I never thought it would actually happen. Kira! It seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it." I was still on the ground afraid to move, and L's voice wasn't helping me feel any safer. Light was staring wide eyed at the screen. "…I should tell you he was an inmate who's execution was scheduled for today. That was not me." L stated.

"What…?" Light said.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears you don't even have access that type of information about these criminals." L was making everything quite clear. I don't know what would happen. How was I supposed to live with the fact that my next door neighbor, a boy who is the jerkiest, smartest, overall I guess pretty nice guy, was Kira? L was practically egging Light on to kill him, and I could see in Light's eyes that he was more than stunned to do anything. He stood there wide eyed at the TV. "Well Kira it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor." L was too smart. Perhaps smarter than Light at the moment.

"Light what is––" I tired to say something again but he turned around and told me to hush.

"I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced to be a world wide broadcast, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broad cast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are." L stated. I tried to bring myself up to me feet, but I fell again out of fear. I didn't want to run, Light could kill me if he wanted to. I was the only person he knew, who knew he was Kira."…which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broad cast in Kanto first because of it's large population and luckily we found you. T o be honest with you, I never expected things to go this well, but it won't be too long now before I'm able to sentence you to death." Boy this L character sure likes to talk. Light turned around and picked me up by my shirt.

"Do you know what I could do to you Arika?" he asked with a death glare. "I could kill you. I could write your fucking name in that fucking Death Note. No, you know what I won't kill you…if I kill you then I'll draw suspicion to myself. Damnit!" He grabbed the 'Death Note' thing and threw it at me, and I touched it. All of a sudden some 7foot tall shinigami appeared.

"Ahhh! What? Light is that a shinigami?" I asked. Light put his hand over my mouth and pushed me against the wall.

"Will you shut up for _once_ in your freakin' life Arika? Do _NOT_ say a single word to anyone. If you tell anyone…anyone at all…I _WILL _kill you, do you understand?" I didn't say anything I looked at Light with complete fear. He slapped me. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He yelled. I nodded and felt a tear fall from my eye. He took his hand off of my mouth.

"Huh? Ooh the little lady can see me too? Oooh how wonderful." The shinigami said. Light looked at me and then at the Shinigami.

"His name is Ryuk." Light sighed and looked back at the blank TV. "Really now? He's going to sentence me to death? Sounds interesting. I accept your challenge L." Light stated. He sat down in his chair and looked at me, so did his Shinigami.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Ryuk asked me.

"L-Like what? That my next-door neighbor is K-" Light dashed over and put his hand over my mouth again.

"Do NOT say that word when you're with me. If you even mention Kira and my name in the same sentence you're gone. I have no mercy in killing you Arika." This wasn't Light Yagami at all. Light would never say stuff like this, he would never act this way towards me. Especially since I know something that he doesn't think I know.

"So you want me to go about my every day life? Hah sure I can do that." I said sarcastically. He slapped my face once more.

"This is no joke Arika. Kira has no mercy…and even though you're my next-door neighbor…Kira has no problem with killing you." I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now. Don't tell me this meant spending more time with Light?, what joy that is going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moth: **Hello readers! New chapter out! I'd love some feedback! :) So I can know who I can pair Arika up with also to create a little conflict *evil smile*

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! I only own Arika OC's and the fanfic plot! Enjoy lil chickens! :P **

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep at all that night. Or the next, or the next hell for the next week I couldn't sleep. I tried to think about other things, but that just didn't work. The fact that Light was Kira blew my mind. He was right next door, if something came over him he could kill me in an instant. Bonding with my mom and dad was harder than it's ever been, but what's hardest of all is going to school with Light and seeing that creepy Shinigami.<p>

Light told me he expect to "hang out" at least once a day just to make sure I didn't double cross him and speak the truth to anyone––and even though he's completely paranoid, d'you think anyone would _ever_ believe that Kira is Light? No one would ever believe that, the only person that does is me.

Light invited me over to his house, while his mom had invited my mom and dad too. I was upstairs with them while he was helping Sayu with her homework. Light seemed calmer than he had been when I found out he was Kira. I saw the worry in his eye though that I'd tell someone, but he had me silenced. Sayu had left the room for a minute and I looked at Light––who's brown eyes pierced me.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked standing up and stretching. I watched him stretch and looked at Ryuk. "Well?"

"I-I I have no idea, why?" I asked.

"Well you have plans now. You're with me tomorrow." He said.

"What if I wanted to be with Tsubasa?"

"I am counting on you to be a little less stupid than you're being Arika. I am not letting you out of my sight." I saw his turn red. "I _will _kill you if I find out that you've told someone––" his eyes changed back to normal. "Argh! I could never kill you…damnit!" He slammed his fist on the desk and I became frightened. I could see himself try and fight with himself. It looked as though he _wanted_ to get rid of me, but at the same time something was stopping him.

"Hey Light! Dad's home early! Arika come on!" Sayu said grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs. Sayu enjoyed my company more than Light did. I enjoyed her company more than Light's. I walked downstairs and said hi to Sayu and Light's father.

"Oh hi there Arika-chan! It's good to see you. Hello Kurumi-san and Goro-san how are you?" Yagami-san said. I smiled and bowed.

"It's nice to see you too Yagami-san." I said polity and smiled. sayu gave her dad a big hug while her mother called everyone in for dinner. I saw Light walk out of his room.

" Hey glad you could…" I walked out of ear shot and sat down at the table. It was a little creepy to be sitting next to Light and staring at the Shinigami the entire time while we ate.

"Kurumi, Goro, how is everything going?" Light's dad asked.

"Just fine Soichiro," dad stated. "It seems Light and Arika have been spending a ton of time together. Arika's studies seem to be up there, and I just helped my mother move into a new house in Tokyo." Dad said.

"Well that is fine and dandy. Really Light? You and Arika have been spending a lot of time together?" His dad asked looking at Light. Light nodded.

"Yes that is right. Arika and I have become closer friends, isn't that wonderful?" Light said with a smile.

"Oooh you know what would be awesome?" Sayu said chewing on her food.

"What?" Light's dad asked.

"If Light and Arika got married! Then she'd be my sister-in-law and we could do stuff together. Oh that'd be awesome." Everyone stopped eating. I dropped my chopsticks and looked at Light who looked like he wanted to bash his sister with his chair.

"Sayu!" He said.

"Now, now Light she was merely thinking," his father interrupted. "Anyway, so tell me Light how are your studies going?"

"Everything is okay I guess." Light answered.

"Whatever! He's at the top of his class, isn't that right Arika? My big brother is a genius!" Sayu said.

"You okay dad? You look tired." Light said.

"Yeah…I'm not able to say too much about it." Yagami-san said. "But this case I'm working on now is really tough." Once dinner was over mom and dad went back home. I helped Sayu and Light's mom, Sachiko, with the dishes. I told my parents I'd be home in a little bit. Before Light left the table he wanted to say something to me. I entered Light's room and saw Ryuk sitting on his bed.

"What is it that you needed to say to me?" I asked fixing my hair and watching him sit in his chair.

"Yeah so what can I do so you won't say a single word to anyone?" He asked not looking at me. "There is no way I'm going to follow you 24/7."

"I don't know…what do you want me to do so I won't say anything?" I asked. _Doh! Did I really just ask that? He might want something…_

"I want to go on a date with you." He said. I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Wait…a what? You want to go on a date with me? How come? I thought you freakin' hated me…" I said feeling the blood flow to my cheeks. _Shit! I knew I shouldn't have let Tsubasa tell me._

"Whoever said I hated you?" Light asked sitting down on his bed. "How could I hate you? You're like a good friend." He said. _Was Tsubasa serious? _

"Um…I've kinda heard around school you're not exactly a big fan of me. I'm not a big fan of you either. You're some stuck up jerk sometimes who only likes having the girls fall head over heels for him." I said huffing and crossing my arms. Light smirked and looked over at me.

"Well I guess they're all wrong." He stood up and walked over to me. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I didn't want him to get mad at me and hit me again. He looked down at me and moved a piece of my hair out of my eyes. He touched my cheek softly and poked my nose. "So? Will you go on a date with me?"

"Wait a second," I said pushing him backwards. "Do you honestly think I'd go on a date with you? You slapped me twice, and threatened to kill me."

"Because you're the only person who knows Arika. Besides…there's something else, but we won't get into that." _So it's true. _

"What if I told you, that I know what you were going to say? Light I'll go on a date with you, but just so you know…it's purely out of will. I don't want you to kill me. I promise I won't tell anyone. You have my word." I said.

"Really? Then seal the deal." He said.

"What do you–" He embraced me in his arms, and before I knew it his lips were touching mine. I felt his hands move up and down my back, and I kissed him. _Wait! What the hell am I doing? Why am I kissing Light? _I pulled away and looked at Light. I felt my face get hot and I grabbed my sweater.

"Sure I'll go on _one_ date with you Light, that's it. And it doesn't mean I like you at all." I said hoping to get out of his house faster than ever.

"Oh? It mean's nothing to you? Mmmm sure, so tomorrow you can explain to me why you're blushing right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Moth: _**_Look at me updating so fast! =] Please tell me how you like this storyyy ! I love where it's going :D hahah!_

**_Light: _**_Moth doesn't own me, L, 'Death Note'. She owns Arika, OC's and the plot she's putting me in! Love you moth! =]_

**_Moth: _**_Thanks Light love you too!_

* * *

><p><em>Ugh! Why does Light have to be like that? Grr he easily could've asked for anything else, but no the dude wanted a freakin' date. I guess he wants to date every single girl in school. <em>I huffed as I stood outside waiting for Light. I saw Light walking along with Ryuk. I was trying not to complain too much in my head because there was part of me that felt kind of lucky that Light wanted to go on a date with me. Light had mentioned last night on the phone the plan, since I knew he was Kira. Someone had been following him, and he wanted to make this date seem like a "date". I played a long.

"Light! Hehe yay! There you are, I was getting worried." I said running over to him and giving him a hug. "Hi Ryuk." I whispered. I nestled into Light's chest as I gave him a hug. He hugged me back. The feeling I got while in Light's arms was amazing, but he's Kira. He's a murder, but he's doing it for the good.

"Hi Arika, I'm happy to see you too." He said.

"Hi Arika!" Ryuk said floating. I giggled and held onto his arm.

"So can you tell me what we're doing again?" I asked.

"Going to Space Land. And you know what else." He said. I nodded. "By the way, before the bus comes you have time to tell me why you blushed before you left." He said. I felt my face become hotter and I tried to hide.

"It's none of your business Light. Besides, why are you blushing right now?" I asked with a smirk.

"What? I most certainly am not!" He said.

"Ooh but Light you're face is all red." Ryuk said.

"Shut up!" He said quietly. I giggled and gave him a look. "I'll answer if you answer." He stated. _He's such a cutie….wait a freakin' minute! He most certainly is NOT a cutie! What am I thinking?_

"Well perhaps I was a little flattered and I feel lucky that you wanted to go on a date with me, but" I said pointing my finger at him, "if you're just trying to make me fall for you, and you're going to just leave me for some other girl then I won't get on the bus with you." I said. He touched my cheek and held me close.

"It's because perhaps I've wanted to ask you this question for quite a while. Now that I have I guess an excuse to ask you, I did." He said. _What?_ _He's been waiting to ask me on a date? Since when did happen? _The bus arrived and we took two seats in the far back. I sat near the window still holding onto Light. I'll admit that he is quite adorable, but he's such a jerk. He thinks that his smarts can get any girl he wants. It might, but I've seen Light since he was little. He used to chase me around, we even had a pretend wedding when we were 5. I wish that he was more honest.

"A-Are you serious?" I asked quietly noticing someone sitting behind us. _That must be who's been following Light. Who else would it be? _He nodded. "Well why didn't you just ask me before? Light I want you to be honest." I said suddenly realizing what I just said and putting my hand over my mouth. He turned to me and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Just sit back and wait until we get to Space Land sweetie." _Did Light mean what he said? Is this the same Light talking, or Kira? _The man who Light had wanted to get on the bus, did. I held tightly onto his arm and continued to look out the window. I didn't want to draw attention as if I already knew what was going to happen. Light began lightly talking with the guy behind him. The guy showed him his ID and Light made note of that I saw as I looked around.

When we returned back to Light's house, we sat in his room for a little bit. I wanted to say something, but I bit my tongue.

"What's the matter Arika? You look like you've got something to say." Ryuk said. I blushed and glared at him.

"What? No I don't have anything to say. Why would you think that?" I asked Ryuk. Light walked out of the room. I laid back on his bed.

"Because I can see you wanna say something. Hehehe you humans are so interesting." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"I have nothing to say Ryuk. Don't try and make me say anything." I looked up and saw Light taking off his shirt. _What….. is Light doing? _I thought trying so hard to look away, but I just couldn't. He walked back in the threw and smiled. "What did you do that for?" I asked.

"It's my house, I can do whatever I want. If you wanna go to your house and take your shirt off, be my guest. Just let me know when you do." I almost didn't know what to say to that. Did Light just flirt with me? _I can't believe it. _

"How about I don't call you when that happens…." I said trying to focus on his face, but my eyes kept wandering, and I couldn't help but look at him. _Ugh! Okay so stop you've seen him like this before, why are you acting like such a weirdo Arika? Ugh stop! Light Yagami is Kira, he could kill you anytime he wants to. _He sat down at his desk. "So…um did you get what you wanted today?" I asked.

"In fact I did. An F.B.I agent by the name of Raye Penber. I figure he's the one who's been following me." Light said.

"Well are you going to do anything about it?" Ryuk asked.

"Mmm no I can't. Because he just met me, and if I kill him now then it'll look suspicious, wouldn't you say?" Light was right. As much as I was opposed to Kira's views, I didn't want Light to get caught. Truth is I'd be brought down with him if he got caught. He'd rat me out and that wouldn't be good. Id' do anything in my power to save Light, not the Kira Light, and myself. "I'll give it a few weeks, and then it's bye bye Raye." Light stated. I sat up and then stood up. "Where are you going?" Light asked.

"No where. I just stood up, that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere." I stated putting my hand on my hip. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"Arika! You're here again!" I heard Sayu's voice.

"I'm here every day. I can't get enough of your brother." I said looking over at him. He was putting away his death note.

"Yeah? Well I can't seem to get enough of you Arika." I chuckled.

"Hmmm well I hope you two get married someday. You're perfect for each other." She said.

"Ahhhh! Where are my apples? Light I NEED APPLES!" Ryuk complained.

"Well mom wanted to know if you guys wanted anything." Sayu stated.

"Yeah can you get us some apples?" Light asked. She made a face .

"Apples? Since when do you eat apples Light? Hmm oh well. Sure thing." She said walking away. I looked at Ryuk who was being a knucklehead.

"Although today I wasn't happy with one thing." Light said walking over to me and closing the door. "We didn't really have a date, but of course you knew that." I nodded. I tried not to push Light on his bed and furiously make out with him. _What the hell is wrong with me? I do NOT like Light Yagami. _I'd make out with Ryuk before him. Okay maybe I'd make out with Light before Ryuk.

"Um how come?" I asked sheepishly. We were five inches away from each other and soon I could feel his arms around me and our bodies were touching.

"I was going to say you something, but I guess I didn't…and it was on my mind the entire day, but I was a fool and didn't say anything." He said. I looked up at him and soon his lips were on mine once again. His hands were touching my hips and pulling me closer. He pulled away for a second and I felt my face become hot. "I really…um….jeez I don't do this a lot Arika." His face was turning beet red, and I giggled.

"It's okay Light, I know what you're going to say." His face turned scarlet.

"Y-You do?" He asked. I poked his nose with my finger and nodded.

"GIMMIE APPLES! I WANT APPLES! GIVE ME APPLES PLEASE LIGHT I NEED JUST ONE APPLE!" Ryuk demanded starting to cry.

"Ryuk shut up! How'd you know?" He asked.

"Tsubasa told me. I've also been keeping some feelings for you too Light." I giggled. and ran my fingers through his hair. "Please don't let 'Kira' get into your head too much….I don't want to lose you." I hugged him and he hugged me back. I snuggled with him while we stood.

"I have to eliminate L sweetie, and then you have nothing to worry about. As long as my mind is set on eliminating L, you have nothing to worry about." He looked down at me and I smiled. Our lips locked.

"COME ON PLEASE…..ONE FREAKIN' APPLE!" Ryuk complained.

"Here you go Light!" Sayu said opening the door. "Huh? Ooopsies! I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone, here are your apples." She said with a smug look and rather large grin. _Oh shit….we're toast. _

"APPLES! YAY! Finally!" Ryuk said grabbing them and eating them for himself. Light and I laughed at Ryuk.

"Well…um I have to go home now, my parents probably wondering why I haven't called or anything…I-I'll see you later Light." I kissed his cheek and he touched his cheek and blushed.

"Bye Arika." I ran out of his house saying goodbye to his mom and sister, and skipped those 15 steps home. Mom and dad were shocked, but I wasn't telling them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Moth: **So a cliff-hanger! OOOOH I hope people don't yell at me for it x) lol Question and anyone can answer and if you do send it in either a private message, or in a review...shall I write a Light and Arika ummmm "intense" lol I'm so innocent x) scene? Possibly...maybe...I don't know...yes...no?

**Arika: **If you make me have sex with Light I'll––.

**Moth: **What can you do Arika? I control you, you're my character. It's up to the readers what they want x) Oh! Thank you to a certain reviewer with some constructive criticism! It really helps :) so enjoy this chapter!

**Arika: **And all you own is me, Tsubasa, my mom, dad, and the plot, right?

**Moth: **That is right Arika! ^_^

* * *

><p>"Hey Arika! Come look at this!" Mom called from downstairs. It had been a few weeks and I've constantly had to be with Light. The next day when I saw him he acted like nothing happened between us. If at least you want something to happen between us, act like it. Don't be a big baby.<p>

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"An F.B.I agent was murdered while here in Japan. By the name Raye Penber. Huh that's odd. It must've been that Kira again. You know it just doesn't make any sense. Why would someone kill an innocent person? I can understand criminals but not the innocent." Mom said. _LIGHT DID WHAT? Wait no he couldn't' have killed Raye. __**Uh hello Arika! Your conscience here, yes everything points to Light! He found out Raye's name, and he even said he was going to kill him! **__Really? Oh crap I wasn't listening. __**Peachy. **__Hey shut up! _

"Yeah…that is terrible. Well uhm I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back." I said.

"Are you going over to Light's today?" I shrugged.

"I guess so. He likes hanging out with me a lot now." I stated.

"Ha yeah he sure does! Anything going on between you two?" she asked.

"What! No mom! I don't like Light like that. You've known this since we moved in next door!" I said. She giggled.

"I know sweetie, but you never know what happens between people who spend a ton of time together. Your father and I hated each other for the longest time, look at us now." She said. I shuddered at the thought of making out with Light again. He killed Raye Penber! He wasn't harming anyone! _LIGHT IS SO STUPID! He went against his own moral it seemed. _

"Anyway mom I'll be out and be back later." I stated sighing and opening the door.

"Okay see you later." I closed the door and turned towards Light's house. Why hadn't I been listening when Ryuk asked him what he was going to do? "Stupid Light." I said walking over to his house and pausing before I knocked. Did I really want to stick around with Light, he murdered an innocent person. That wasn't like 'him' per-say. I mustered up the strength to knock on the door, but before I could he opened the door. He had a bag in his hand.

"Hi Arika!" I heard Sayu from inside. I smiled.

"Hi Sayu!" I called.

"Yeah I'll see you later guys." Light said shutting the door and looking at me. He gave me his ever so irresistible smirk and put his arm around me. "So Arika, how are you today?" he asked.

"How could you Light? How could you? He was inn-"before I could finish my sentence he put his hand over my mouth and pushed me into a tiny area where no one could see us. "Light!" I said once he removed his hand.

"He was following me. I don't want to get freakin' caught Arika. I did it for your sake too…I don't want you to get caught." I couldn't think straight. I tried to push him away, but something in me wanted to pull him closer and hug him. I was so confused. This wasn't making any sense. He was a murder, but he wanted to rid the world of them. I couldn't look at Light for a while. "You're not going to tell….are you?" he asked. I looked away. "Arika!" He shouted.

"What!" I yelled looking at him with tears in my eyes. "Light, you killed an innocent person. I thought the whole reason for doing this was to get rid of people who were _evil_, not nice." I whispered. LIght put his hands on my shoulders and made me look at him.

"I am trying to protect you Arika. I do not care….I'll do anything for you." He said looking me deep in my eyes.

"Then please Light, please do NOT kill innocent people." I whispered. I couldn't stand murders and I've fallen in love with one, wasn't good, he was able to kill me at any time––to make it worse.

"I cannot make any promises Arika." He said honestly. "I will try my best but I can't keep any promises. Even for you. I'm sorry Arika." He said softly. I could see in his eyes that he meant it, but I wasn't sure why he couldn't stop killing. I sighed and held onto his arm. I did like Light––you know he's grown on me, but I still had to keep my guard up. He could flip out over the tinniest thing and kill me. He kissed my forehead and we walked.

"Well….where are we going?" I asked sweetly. I wasn't sure if he'd follow along so no one would notice anything different or odd. _Why am I helping him out? Ugh this is really confusing. _He looked down at me with a smile.

"I have to go give some clothes to my dad at the task force. Then uhm I don't know what we can do. Anything I guess. How about another date?" he asked giggling a little.

"Don't push it Light." I said looking up at him. _He's so soft and snuggly….oh hell no! No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Stop!_ I pulled away for a second and regained myself. I wanted to kiss him so badly right now. I had a sudden urge but I made it go away. We approached the task force headquarters.

"D'you wanna wait out here for me?" He asked.

"Sure thing." I stated. I sat on a near by bench and watched him walk in along with Ryuk. I sighed and looked around. Why did Light have to find the death note? He could've been better off without it. Unfortunately that stupid shinigami had to drop it into the human world. _Dumb Ryuk. _I saw him talking to some girl in there. They started to walk outside. I wasn't sure what I should do. He looked over at me and continued to talk to her. It looked as if he had told her to hold on. He walked over to me.

"Hey I'll come over to your house later, okay?" He said touching my cheek. I looked down and then back up at him. "Be careful." He said looking at me and smiling. _Come on Arika don't give into that smile, don't don't don't oh damnit._ I felt myself gravitate towards his lips and they touched. He pulled away and I was a bit uneasy. I looked over at the girl he had been talking with. I turned around and headed home. Something didn't sit well with me. I really hope he wasn't going to kill her. No, she had probably no connection to anything. She was probably an older friend of Lights? No that makes no sense either. _Arika you have to calm down. Just calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen to the girl he's with. _I was trying to reassure myself but something still wasn't sitting right with me.

_Knock Knock._

"Coming!" I called. I hopped off my bed and ran downstairs and Light was at the door, along with Ryuk. "Oh hi Light." I said blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"What? I'm not blushing!" I said arguing with him. He put his cold hands to my cheek and kissed me.

"Your cheeks say otherwise as well as your kiss." He giggled. "Are you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"Of course sorry I uhm…nothing." I said. _Arika! Oh my gosh stop being such a pansy! I still don't approve of what he's doing…but he's so charming and adorable, it's hard to not want to be with him. _He stepped in and I shut the door. I realized that while he had been gone I had changed into something…a little more…uhm…how do you say it? _**You look like a skank Arika!**__ Shut up conscience._ I thought. Light took off his jacket and hung it up.

"Wow…I haven't been over to your house in a while, it looks lovely. Are your parents here?" he asked. I tried to pull my shirt down a little more, even though it wasn't moving, so I wouldn't feel so awkward.

"Uhm no they left for tonight and tomorrow. Grandma seems to be needing a lot of help moving into her new house, and I guess they both have to go. I miss them, but I know they'll be back soon." I said walking over to the stairs. I stood there and watched Light look around. _Oh my gosh he looks so huggable, why can't I just give into all of these "urges"? __**Because he's a bad guy Arika! Ugh why do I always have to talk some sense into you?**__ Hey I'm a teenage girl, what more do you want from me? He's a boy and well … um… we're alone in the house….okay I've gone too far._ I ran upstairs into my room and I heard him follow me.

"You're just going to leave me down there all by my lonesome self?" he asked chuckling.

"Perhaps I was going to, you got a problem?" I asked smirking. He ran up the stairs and caught me. We fell and he landed on top of me. I looked at him and he looked at me. "Haha uhm…" He moved a piece of hair out of my face and touched my cheek. "Light, is the only reason you've been spending so much time with me because you didn't want me to tell?" I asked. He sighed and looked away. He then looked down at my tummy. He shook his head 'no'. "Well…what other reason is there?" I asked. _Of course I know the reason. If I hadn't bugged Tsubasa for telling me then I'd be flabbergasted right now. _

"Iwantedtobewithyou…"he murmured in one word.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted…. to be with you…." He said touching my face again. "You don't get it Arika I have been crushing on you since I met you." He put his hand over his mouth. I couldn't believe I heard him say it. He really did like me. All those years of me thinking he hated me, and he likes me. Oh why does Light have to be Kira? I thought. I led his hands to behind my back so he could support me and I don't know what happened. I just left and I was on complete autopilot. I put my hands on his face, brought him closer, and instead of him kissing me, I kissed him. _Why am I doing this? Ugh I'm so freakin' confused. I mean I like him, but he's been such a jerk to me. He just told me that he likes me a lot…but I still don't––_.

_Knock. Knock. _

I pulled away from Light and looked at him.

"Oh gosh please don't be mom and dad, please don't be mom and dad…" I said getting up and opening the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Moth: **Haha yeah I wrote chapter six all day today! Weee I'm so happy :D I love the reviews hehe =] I might be a little slow updating for a few days, I'm going away. I will have my computer with me but I'll be busy :) I'll prob have chapter 7 out very soon! ^_^ I have a 12 hour car ride tomorrow :D sounds like fun hehe =] _

**_Arika: _**_And you only own me, Tsubasa, my mom, dad and any other OC's! Oh and the idea of course...oh Light says hi. _

**_Moth: _**_Light says hi? O_O Hi Light... *nervous chuckle* _

* * *

><p>I opened the door and Sayu was standing there with a smile.<p>

"Hi Arik–oh uhm my bad, did I interrupt you?" she asked while her face began to turn a peachy pink color. I wasn't sure if she had seen Light in the house, or if it looked like I had been sleeping. Light had messed up my hair a little bit while we were kissing.

"Oh! Uhm…yeah I was asleep, but no worries Sayu. I'm fine, what's up?"I asked glancing back in the house to make sure Light had moved or done something.

"Oh! Uh well is Light over here? He said he'd help me with some homework and I can't find him." I didn't want to lie and say that Light wasn't here, but then if I told her she'd barge in and I'm not sure Light would be too happy. Before I could say anything Light came to the door.

"I'll be home in a few Sayu, okay? I'll help you then."

"Light! When did you––" She got the biggest grin on her face and turned around. I couldn't help but feel humiliated and embarrassed. Maybe that's the same thing, and I just feel so embarrassed that I feel humiliated.

"Sayu don't get any kind of––" She interrupted Light.

"I'll see you later big brother!" She turned around with a huge smile on her face. _Well that saved a lot of explanation, don't you think? __**Ha it sure did.**_ I closed the door and turned around and looked at Light. He smirked at me and I watched him walk upstairs.

"What if your sister says something?" I asked softly.

"Don't worry, she won't. If I go home and help her with her homework she'll only ask questions about it to me. Now are you coming up here or not?" he asked. I walked up the stairs and headed into my room. He laid down on the bed and motioned for me to come closer. _Don't give in, just simply tease him…play hard to get. Just because he's Kira doesn't mean he can get everything he wants that fast. But I've been hiding some feelings for him for so long that it's almost jumping out of me and onto him. _I stood in front of him and he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. A smile appeared on his face. I lost all control and I got on top of him and looked down at him. His eyes opened and he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer. "Arika I'm sorry." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling our noses touch.

"For being a jerk to you. Let's just say I wasn't used to liking one girl, and well that's how I showed my feelings." He caressed my cheek. "Pretty stupid, huh?" He let out a nervous chuckle. I fell to the side and looked at him. He turned on his side and looked at me.

"Well, I'm sorry for being a bitch back to you. I was only doing that because I thought you hated me." I stated. _And now because you're Kira. Why Light, why you?_ I thought. He pulled me close and kissed me. I felt him push me on my back and get on top of me. His soft tongue grazed my bottom lip and I let him in. Our tongues danced together as I felt a light moan vibrate from the back of my throat. I stopped kissing him and looked at him. Any moment he could kill me. He knew my face, and my name. I had to make sure I didn't do anything bad. He kissed my neck and ran his hand under my shirt and gently massaged my tummy.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to…" he said quietly.

"UHM WOW….AWKWARD!" Ryuk said laying on his back with his feet in the air. "I'LL AVERT MY EYES!" He laughed. Light's hand felt soft and nice on my stomach. I got tons and tons of goosebumps from it. I held onto him and looked in his eyes. I was so hesitant about everything. The Light I had known from a little boy, to now an 18 year old made me heart flutter. Even though we fought and insulted one another since we were 10 I had that soft spot for him. I felt his lips kiss my neck, and my own personal hot spot was hit and I moaned slightly giggling. "AHHHH! I HEAR NOTHING! EWW HUMAN LOVE MAKING! BLEH!" Ryuk said jumping up and down. I opened my eyes a little and saw him and chuckled.

"Light, I think Ryuk is enjoying himself." I stated giggling. Light stopped kissing my neck and nuzzled his nose with mine.

"Is he now? Hmm well we might need to make him enjoy it even more." Light looked at me and smirked. I saw his eyes trickle down towards my chest as he laid on top of me, and something hard and throbbing in his pants. Every muscle in me yearned to pull him even closer than he was, but I was so shy and nervous. He continued to rub my tummy and kissed my neck. "Arika your skin feels so soft." He whispered. I let my hand wander down to his stomach and I began to rub his.

_Knock, Knock. _My heart jumped out of me and ran for it.

"Damnit!" Light said looking at me and pulling my shirt down. I held onto him and kissed him once more. I couldn't let this feeling go to waste. It was something that I have never in my entire life felt before. I pushed him back and fell on top of him. "Don't you have to get the door?" he asked. I straddled him.

"I don't want to…" I said pouting and kneading at his lower tummy. _What the hell am I doing? This is Light we're talking–I mean on top of and grinding against, not my ex boyfriend Shinji, whom I was madly in love with. Light Yagami! _I couldn't help myself I wanted to indulge this feeling as long as I could.

_Knock, Knock. _

"Will you go check it for me?" I asked getting close to his ear and softly nibbling it. I heard him moan lightly and his hands flew to my waist.

"You're making me leave…how about no." The knocking stopped and I ran over to the window. It was Tsubasa. I opened the window.

"Hey! Tsubasa!" I called. She stopped and turned around.

"Oh! Hey Arika! Why didn't you answer the door?" she asked.

"Because I'm over her house." Light said poking his head out. He had a smirk plastered on his face.

"LIGHT YAGAMI!" She dropped her bag and her jaw. "When did this happen?" she asked picking up her bag.

"Tsubasa we're not doing anything. We're merely hanging out. He is my next-door neighbor." I could see her face become red with anger. I guess my hating on Light made an impression on her.

"Arika you told you hated Light." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah she told me that too. I apologized to her for being a complete dick. We're all good now Tsubasa honey." He chuckled. _Maybe I should've told Tsubasa. She looked really upset. Was there something she wasn't telling me? _I turned to Light and told him I'd be right back. I ran downstairs and out the door into the cool air.

"Hey Tsubasa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You knew I liked Light, and look what you did! How can I call you a best friend?" She huffed and turned around.

"Tsubasa, no I didn't know." I said defending myself.

"Yes you did!" She pouted. "Ugh whatever Arika, don't bother calling me." She said.

"Really? Really? You're going to destroy five years of friendship over a guy?" I asked. She turned around and stuck her tongue out. "Really mature." I stated.

"I told you when we became friends that I had the biggest crush on Light Yagami and you constantly said you hated him! I never––" She stopped herself and looked at me. "It doesn't matter. Goodbye and yes I'm ending a 5 year relationship over a stupid guy, bitch. You are a backstabbing ho, so go fuck your new boyfriend." I looked at the ground and saw Light not in the window. He was right behind me. I began to cry.

"D'you want me to leave you alone for a little bit?" he asked. I looked in his eyes and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I could tell it took him by surprise. He pulled away.

"No, please don't leave me Light, please." I said. I felt like a horrible friend, but Tsubasa never told me that she liked you, but I really don't want to be alone." I said. He picked me up bridal style and brought me back into the house.

"Bring a bag and come stay over at my house." Light said. I smiled and agreed. I packed a change of clothes and locked up my house and followed him over to his. Sayu was in the living room with Light's mom in the kitchen.

"Light! Arika!" Sayu said running over. She gave us both a hug and a cheeky smile.

"Hi mom." Light said walking ahead into the kitchen. Sayu had the biggest grin on while I stood there.

"Yes Sayu?" I asked chuckling.

"Oh nothing, just how does my big brother taste?" she asked giggling. I felt my entire face become hot with embarrassment. Light peered back and saw that my face was all red.

"Sayu, what did you do?" he asked chuckling.

"Me? Oh I did nothing. Hehe but I know that you two did something." Light took my hand and led me upstairs. Ryuk followed me.

"Gosh your sister sure does talk a lot, how can you stand it?" he asked.

"We can't. That's why I'm going to lock the door." Light said. _Oh gosh more alone time with Light, just what I need. _I thought. That _feeling_ that I had gotten with him, it was some strange feeling. I really couldn't explain it. It was like an addicting feeling. I wanted to feel that way again, and again, but I still had to think of what Light was doing to people. I sat down on his bed and waited for him to sit next to me. When he did he put his arm around me and I held onto him. _Is this….love, or infatuation? I wanted it to be the second, but a part of Light has gown on me, ugh why me? Why, why, why me? _He kissed my neck again and fell on top of me. He nuzzled his nose with mine and began to rub my tummy again, and even lower. I let out a very light moan and giggled.

"Oh, so you like that don't you?" he asked. I nodded biting my lower lip. He kissed me and moved his hand higher and higher until I could feel it on my chest. Goosebumps engulfed my entire body. I could feel his hard on come back as he began to tease me through my bra.

"Hey Light! Arika! Dinnertime!" Light's mom called. _Doh!_

"Okay coming." Light called. He whispered something in my ear before we headed downstairs. _Hey maybe something will happen to Light and he'll realize what's doing is wrong, but then again Light is a determined person, so I doubt that will ever happen. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. _

"HMM? Apples? Apples? Please apples!" Ryuk said as we walked downstairs. "Awe, no apples."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Moth: _**_This probably is the longest chapter so far :) lol and it's uhm... quite a chapter towards the end lol :D please please please tell me what you thought about it :D I love hearing reviews and thoughts ^_^ and I'll be working on chapter 8 really soon! :D _

**_Arika: _**_And you only own me, and OC's and the idea, right? _

**_Moth: _**_Yes of course ^_^_

* * *

><p>Yet another boring day here at school, and Tsubasa is giving me the cold shoulder. I've tried talking to her throughout the day, but she ends up walking away and having some of her other friends give me death threats saying they're Kira. Luckily I know that they aren't. I even passed her a note in class, and she threw it out before she read it. I don't know what else I could do, give up Light? I don't want to do that. <em>Yes you do Arika. Wait you know what, maybe he isn't as bad as he seems.<em> I thought.

"Arika, you there?" Takayuki asked as we were sitting in class. The teacher stopped talking and we spent the last 15 minutes chatting.

"What? Oh sorry yeah I'm here." I said. Since Tsubasa and Light were in the same class as me and Takayuki I could understand why Light wasn't talking to me. She kept glaring over at me and Takayuki. It was starting to get on my nerves. "Can she stop being a bitch?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah right. She'll stop being a bitch the day I stop being gay. Like that is ever going to happen." I chuckled. "Just ignore her Arika. I mean she never told either of us that she liked Light, so I don't see how she could get so upset." I nodded.

"I totally agree. She's just being a stuck up bitch." I turned to my left and she was walking over. "Don't say a word." I said to Takayuki. He nodded.

"Hey Arika, how's it going?" she asked with a large fake smile on her face. I raised my eyebrows. "You look lovely today." She said.

"Cut the crap Tsubasa. I know when you're lying. Besides we're wearing the same uniform." I stated nonchalantly. I saw her face scrunch up and she stopped her foot.

"What? You're so wrong! I forgive you, bitch." She said under her breath but I heard her.

"Stop making yourself look like a loser." I said.

"Me? A loser? Hah! Like that's ever going to happen. You're a freakin' boyfriend stealer." She said.

"What?" I asked loudly.

"Yeah, you're also a crush stealing crusher, you're a ho, you look like a skank oh and you're freakin' stupid." She said.

"Shut up Tsubasa!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do to me? Fight me, you're so weak you know?" I wanted to strangle her so badly, but I wasn't going to get in trouble for someone who gets upset over something so stupid as me hanging out with the guy she likes.

"Hey Tsubasa stop annoying Arika." Light said. "She didn't do anything to hurt you." Tsubasa's face turned pale. I could see the humiliation be painted all over her face as Light kept talking. "First of all, Arika and I have been best friends since she moved in next to me. She didn't even know you liked me, and thirdly you're being a total bitch so stop." There was a ton of murmurs from our classmates as Light confronted Tsubasa. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"You're lucky I'm not Kira, I'd kill both of you." Everyone gasped, even Light. She headed towards the door once the bell rang her and her other friends headed out trying to comfort her. Light looked at me and smiled. _Oh no! Come on he's being such a big sweetie, can't I just give in? __**No! Arika you need to really use your head. He's Kira, he kills criminals, he's one himself, and you're falling in love with him.**__ Shut up brain I know what I'm doing._

"Thanks Light…" I said looking down at my shoes. I felt his hand slip into mine and he used both of our hands to move my chin up and look at him.

"Don't worry Arika. I'm there for you." He said. His little smirk was an orgasmic moment, I wanted to push him on the ground and make out with him right now, but I'd have to wait. We walked out of the room with Takayuki behind us.

"I'll see you later Arika, bye Light." He said heading off in a different direction.

"Bye Takayuki!" we said together. He waved and Light and I continued to walk. Ryuk was hovering above us making sure no one was following Light. When we arrived near our houses Light stopped me right in front of mine.

"Arika…" he said looking at me.

"Y-Yes?" He touched my cheek again and smiled at me.

"I know you don't like what's going on, if you catch my drift, and I'm sorry." He hung his head and I sighed. I know that this is one of the things that Light has wanted to do, and it's not normal, but Light was still Light. I touched his hand and lifted his head.

"I know Light, I know, but if it's something that you really want to do, then do it." I stated. He smiled. "Let me go drop my bag and I'll come and hang with you for a little bit. My parents are getting annoyed that I've been with you more than them." I chuckled. As did he.

"Awe well I guess I'm flattered." He turned a light shade of pink. I kissed his cheek and ran inside. Dad was at the computer doing his accountant work.

"Hi daddy!" I said. He turned around and smiled.

"Hi Arika! Going to hang with Light for a little I assume?" I nodded and gave m dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, well just be home by 7 so your mother and I can have our own little meeting at dinner, sound good?" I nodded.

"Where is mom right now?" I asked.

"Getting dinner." Dad said. I nodded.

"Okay, we'll I'll see you in a little bit, love you!" I said.

"Love you too sweetie." I closed the door and skipped back over to Light and Ryuk. He took my hand and we walked inside. The moment we entered his house I could tell something was off. The way he tensed up something was different. He went ahead up to his room and I followed. He stopped at his door and slowly opened it. He walked in and threw his bag on his bed.

"Hey Light! Can I have more apples?" Ryuk asked. Light didn't say anything. "Hey Light! I'm talking to you, can you hear me? Hello!" Ryuk said. I was so confused as to why Light wasn't talking. "I just want an apple!" I said. He began to crawl on the ceiling and act crazy. Light sat down in his chair and I sat down on his bed and looked around. _Why isn't Light talking? _I thought. I was too afraid to open my mouth. When Light got up I did too and I followed him out of his room. "Apples?" Ryuk asked. I followed him out of his house and walked right next to him.

"Hey, why weren't you talking?" I asked.

"Yeah! Don't shun me Light!" Ryuk said. Light looked up at Ryuk and stopped walking for a second.

"I think the Task force is suspecting me. The door wasn't put the way I had when I left, and a piece of led that I remove before I open the door, had been broken. It's so I can tell if anyone has been in my room." He said.

"So someone went in your room?" I asked. He nodded. "Could it've been your mom or sister?" I asked. He shook his head 'no'. "How come?" We began to walk again.

"My mom and sister wouldn't have seen it, but this person saw it and removed the pieces of led. The door handle was up all the way, usually I leave it at a little bit of an angle." Wow Light really thinks this stuff through.

"Oh so you think there might've been cameras and audio?" Ryuk asked. Light nodded.

"Which means before I give you any apples Ryuk, you need to check and find all the cameras because if there isn't a blind spot that means no more apples." Light said.

"WHAT? NO MORE APPLES! NO LIGHT YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT TO A SHINIGAMI!" He said rather loudly.

"How come?" I asked.

"I'll start to go through withdrawal symptoms! Oh my gosh!" He said. I chuckled and held onto Light. He kissed my forehead as we walked.

"So when we get back I want you to act as natural as you can be. And follow whatever it is I do, okay? Don't act like there are cameras watching you, okay? Or else you're going to give it away." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll try." I said softly. He smiled and kissed my cheek. Light got an apple and we headed back to his house.

"That way L can get his satisfactory of seeing I'm a normal teenage boy with a girlfriend, and not…" He didn't finish his sentence. _Did Light just call me his girlfriend? Ohhh noo! Come on, I don't need this come on Light just give me a break._ I thought as we walked home.

When we arrived back at Light's house we went upstairs. I jumped on his bed and laid down.

"Oh my gosh I'm exhausted. Hehe Light do you wanna come lay down with me?" I asked giggling. He turned around and smirked. He sauntered over and crawled on top of me. I was trying not to focus on the cameras. I had to rust Light in this, and if L saw what was going on, at least it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Hey Light what am I supposed to do?" Ryuk asked. "Oh right look for those cameras. Ugh." Light kissed my lips and put his weight on my body. I played with his hair and felt his lips make their way down to my neck, and when he hit my soft spot I giggled and moaned lightly.

"Mmm Light hehe that tickles." I heard him chuckle and he looked at me. I felt his hands at the base of my shirt and the blood rushed to my face. I could feel my shirt start to move higher and higher. My shirt came over my head and Light threw it on the ground. I pulled him closer and kissed him. He kissed my neck, then my collar bone and straddled me. I put my hands over my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so shy Light. It's not you I'm just yeah…" I giggled and he smiled. All of a sudden a sudden surge of energy came through me and I rolled Light on his back and got on top of him. I tried to hide behind my dark brown hair and he put his hands on my sides. _Oh my gosh what the hell am I–no! Shut up! It's Light, and you are so attracted to him right now._ I thought looking down at him. I took his shirt of and kissed his lips. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance into my mouth. As his tongue roamed my entire mouth I felt myself begin to grind against his growing hard on. I couldn't help but blush. I pulled away and looked at him. _Okay so I like you a lot Light. Ugh why me? _

"What are you thinking?" he asked in the breathless voice. I giggled and pinned his hands over his head.

"You're such a jerk." He chuckled and I kissed him once more. The skin to skin contact with him was almost unbearable. I could've screamed so loud, but I didn't want to draw too much attention.

"AH! What are you two––okay I LOOK AWAY NOW!" Ryuk said. I chuckled and felt Light's arms wrap around me. I pulled Light up by his hair and nuzzled his nose with mine.

"I'm the jerk? You're such a fuckin' tease." He said looking lower than my eyes and mouth. I giggled and tried to be even more of a tease. I slowly brought my bra straps down and giggled.

"Is this better?" I asked sexily. I knew that it would drive him crazy. _How am I going from hating this guy, to freakin' almost having sex with him? What in the world is wrong with me? _His hands began to tug at my straps and I giggled. I pushed him back and hovered over him. "Uhm I think not right now Light." He used his elbows to support him as I kissed him. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but nothing in my body was telling me to stop. I loved the feeling I was getting. It was the normal feeling, but with something extra. _**Yeah Arika it's called being horny and being with a boy whom you feel deeply for. **_Was my conscience right? Did I really love Light? Before I knew what was happening Light was laying on his back and his hands went behind my back to my bra. Goosebumps flew throughout my body.

"Don't be shy Arika, you're so beautiful." I smiled and blushed. I felt my bra slide off of me and I closed my eyes. Light picked himself up and kissed my cheek. When he laid back down I felt his warm hands on my chest and I couldn't help but moan softly. I finally opened my eyes and he was blushing just as badly as I was.

"Light you're so cute." I said softly. He picked his head up and kissed my collar bone and then lower. "Ohhh Light…." He looked up at me and smirked. I watched his tongue make a heart around my nipple and I giggled.

"Liiiiiiiight! It's dinner––" Light's mom opened the door and I couldn't have been more embarrassed. "Oh…oh my––uhm oh I'm sorry."

"What's going on mom? Is Light––" Sayu stood next to her mom as I tried to cover myself up blushing. Light wrapped himself around me.

"MOM! SAYU!" He yelled.

"Dinner is not he table when you're ready to come down. Sorry to disturb the both of you." She and Sayu left and I felt like crying from embarrassment. Light made me look at him and he kissed me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I stopped crying and smiled. _Oh well they were bound to see it, and L saw it too. _I smiled at Light and kissed his lips.

"They were bound to see it Light, yeah I'm fine." I said giggling a little.

"A-Are you sure?" I nodded and kissed him once more. He smiled and touched my chest one more time before we got dressed and headed downstairs. I couldn't let go of Light as we walked downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Moth: **HI there lol :) not gonna lie lol this is probably another loooong chapter lol :) I'll get started on nine soon :) plus I'm writing little "hot" one shots with all the death note boys XD I have nothing better to do :) hehe so I'll put that out too ^_^ I hope you enjoy! I only own Arika, OC's and the plot of this awesome fan fiction ^_^ !_

* * *

><p>After what happened at the Yagami household I said I had to go home since my parents missed spending time with me. Sayu, Light, and his mom all understood. Before I left Light's house his mom pulled me aside. I couldn't stop blushing, and she told me not to be embarrassed. It was kind of hard <em>not <em>to be embarrassed, but I took her word for it.

"Bye Mrs Yagami!" I said smiling. I skipped over to my house and saw mom and dad making dinner.

"Hi sweetie!" Mom said as I entered the house.

"Hi mommy!' I hugged her. "Hi daddy!" I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled and gave me a big hug.

"How's everything going over at the Yagami's house?" Mom asked pouring some water in a glass. Dad had already made udon and Miso sauce. It smelled and looked rather yummy.

"It's great!" I didn't want to tell my parents because then they'd go into the whole, 'oh my gosh use condoms and birth control' when I wasn't even dating Light, was I? He hadn't officially asked me to be his girlfriend or anything, so I'd assume not.

"Well that's good sweetie. We're so sorry that we haven't been paying attention to you and so busy. Grandma is happily moved in and now we have time to spend with you." Mom said.

"Well that's good. Light has to study, study, study for his exams, so I'll be free." I said with a smile.

"So do you." Dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that." I chuckled.

"Good." Dad said. There was silence and then mom spoke up.

"So are you and Light a couple now?" Mom asked.

"Mom! No we're not! We're just good friends. I guess that we hadn't realized how much fun the other is. But no we don't have feelings for each other, well at least I know I don't. I don't know about Light." I said. As I talked to my parents little flashes of what happened today flew in my head.

"What's with the sudden pinkness in your face Riki?" Dad asked.

"What? No! I don't know that's been happening all day, and I'm not sure why." I said nervously. They looked at me and continued to eat. _Of course hello! Light and I almost had sex in his room! Then his mom and sister caught us! UGH!_

"This has nothing to do with Light does it?" Dad took a sip of his water looking at me with those father eyes.

"No! Not at all, why would it? We're simply friends." I tried not to act nervous or giddy. "Nothing happened." I said.

"All right. Well once you're done with your dinner help me clean the dishes." Dad inquired. "Your mom has picked a movie out for us to watch." I nodded.

While I helped dad with the dishes he was constantly asking me if Light and I did anything, and I kept denying it. I didn't want to tell my parents and let them know, that's like mad awkward. I tried my best to avoid the subject but he kept bringing it up. That's my dad for you. He'll talk about anything––no matter how awkward it is for you.

**-FF a few Months-**

.

Light got into To-Oh university––as well as I did. The fact that both Light and I got in was a happy coincidence. Light and some other guy, Hideki Ryuga, not the famous guy, were the speakers of the freshman class. Light looked rather adorable in his suit, but the other guy––oh my he was really interesting and something about him made me blush a wee bit. Light had told me once the ceremony was over to meet him outside. It wasn't that hard to find him, I had to look for Ryuk.

I still wished that Light would stop with the whole Kira business. I began to get a greater dislike for it, but not him. Light Yagami as a person was wonderful. That's all that mattered right now. I caught Light and Ryuk.

"Arika!" Light called. I walked over and he hugged me.

"Hi Light." I said. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Ryuk I have something for you, but I can't give it to you now." I said chuckling. Ryuk's eyes bulged out of his head.

"APPLES!" I nodded.

"Not now." I linked my arm with Light's and we began to walk.

"Hey Light!" I heard someone say.

"Ooh you hear that I think it's your new friend!" Ryuk said.

"New friend?" I asked softly. The guy who had been with Light giving the freshman address was standing close by. He wore dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and white shoes. His hands were in his pockets.

"Oh uhm…hi." He said looking at me.

"Hi…" I said softly.

"It was nice meeting you." He said to Light.

"No, the pleasure was mine." Light said. I was so confused.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you on campus." The guy said.

"Yeah take care." Light said. Hideki Ryuga got into a limo and his driver closed the door. The car drove off and I looked up at Light.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh uhm…just someone here who I began to talk to. I'll tell you more once we're home, okay?" I nodded. Light and I got on the train and I held onto his arm the entire time.

"My parents have become so jealous of you. They think it's cute however how much time we spend together." I said. Light seemed a little bit out of it, but I could tell he wanted me to keep talking, as if to fool everyone around him.

"Oh? Really? Hmm I'm sorry I guess. I can't get enough of you Arika." He said smiling. I giggled. Ryuk was standing right in front of us. Something was off to Light. Usually he kisses me a lot and sweet talks me. He wasn't doing any of that. He was sitting there all quiet. He opened his front door and we took off our shoes.

"Light, you okay?" I asked. He didn't' say anything. I followed him up to his room.

"Oh! Welcome home Mr. To-Oh!" Sayu called. She was in the living room watching TV. I waved to her. "Oh! Hi Arika! Here to spend yet another day with Light?" I smiled and nodded. Light was already in his room and when I got up there he didn't even bother to turn the lights on. Once I was in he locked the door and I sat down on his bed. He sat in his chair and about five seconds of silence were broken by him smashing his fists on his desk.

"DAMNIT! He got me!" He said out loud.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryuk asked. I stood up and walked over to Light.

"Damn L! I have never been so humiliated in my entire life." Light said.

"L? That guy was L?" I asked. Light turned to me with anger in his eyes.

"Yes! That was freakin' L! Oh my gosh!"

"Hey! Uh…why don't you just do the Shinigami eye deal?" Ryuk suggested. I had no idea what that was. Inferencing it though, I'm guessing Light would get the eyes of a Shinigami. What they would do, no idea.

"And what good will Shinigami eyes do if this is just a trap?" Light yelled. Which made Ryuk and I jump a little bit. "What if I kill him and it's not really L? That would be like announcing to the whole world that I am Kira!"

"Light calm down!" I said.

"Sorry." Ryuk stated. What had happened while I wasn't with Light? Something big must've happened. I didn't want to ask him right now, or else he'd freakin beat the crap out of me. It had been a while since Light had been a little bit violent with me, and it was starting to scare me. I know for sure with what he had been saying he wouldn't let me leave. _Oh great more time with Light, exactly what I need. _

"I want nothing more than to kill him. But if I do it's like asking to get caught. Unfortunately the death note can only kill the person who's name is written in it. So it's not like I can arrange for someone else to kill him." Light turned towards us and crossed his legs. He was mainly talking to Ryuk. I knew if I tried to leave it wouldn't end well. "…flaw with the death note. At first I thought once I found out his name I had him die in an accident or kill himself. However, none of that will do me any good unless I'm 100% certainty that this guy is L. It's already too late to do anything else about it since he's approached me and introduced himself to me as L." Light was really starting to freak me out. He's usually so calm, but this L guy is really getting to him. "If L dies now than the police will start to suspect me. I underestimated him. I never even thought that if he would reveal his identity to me on purpose."

"Light not to interrupt your little rant, but do you want me to stay or go?" I asked. His eyes gave me a death glare.

"Stay Arika. I do not need you accidentally slipping up and telling the whole world that I'm Kira and L confronted me." He almost backed me up to the wall.

"O-Okay I won't." I said softly.

"Remember, Kira has no mercy. Kira will kill. And if Kira needs to kill so he feels safe, he will kill you."

"Light you're scaring me, please don't say that. I won't tell a single soul about anything, I promise you." I said. He stopped talking and began to laugh like a maniac. For once in my life I held onto Ryuk because I was that scared of Light. _**See Arika, look what you get yourself into. He's a freakin' maniac.**__ I know but he's a really good kisser maniac._ I thought.

"This is perfect. There is no reason for me to be worried. After all this is proof that they don't have anything on me yet. So this whole thing is nothing more than a contest between L and me. A match of wits. On the surface we'll be classmates, but in reality we'll actually be investigating each other. This is interesting Ryuga. If it's my friendship you want, I gladly accept it. In time I'll earn your trust and once you've told me what I want to know, there will be no point in keeping you alive." Light was really beginning to scare me. This wasn't Light talking, this was Kira. Kira was the one who had scared me before, and he'll do it again. Why did I have to listen to my parents that one night? Why? Why me? _I could've finished doing what I had been doing, but no I went right on over to Lights and walked in on him trying to kill L, but he really killed Lind. L. Tailor. _"…kill you with my hands if I have to." I caught the last of what Light had said, and I held tighter onto the Shinigami. It seemed that Light came back and Kira left.

"L-Light, a-are you okay now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I think I'm fine. I'm sorry sweetie I really didn't mean to scare you. Ugh that L just got me so worked up. I'm sorry if I scared you." He beckoned me over and I sat on his lap. He began to kiss my neck and I giggled. He always knew where to kiss me just right.

"N-No L-Light hehe you didn't scare me." He turned me around so I was facing Ryuk and he began to rub my back.

"I'll bet anything Ryuga will want to do something sometime soon." Light stated.

"Will I be allowed to come to that?" I asked.

"Of course cutie. You are quite special to me. Besides you know I can't really let you out of my sight." I nodded. "Now especially with Ryuga he'll want to get you alone at some point and antagonize you. Whatever happens don't give in. Cry all you want, let him freakin' abuse you, but do not tell him anything, okay?" I nodded and turned around so I was sitting sideways on his lap.

"I have something to ask you." I said.

"Shoot." I was hesitant to ask him the question, but it was one that I really wanted to know the answer to. I began to get really shy, and I got closer to him. I kissed his ear and slightly nibbled on it to tease him.

"A-Are you my b-boyfriend?" I asked feeling my face get hotter and hotter. I put my hands over my face and blushed more. I felt him try and take my hands off of my face.

"Yes, yes I am." He said softly. "We don't have to tell anyone. I know that everyone already thinks we are, so let's let them think that, okay?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay." I said smiling and kissing him.

"Okay? Just okay?" He asked.

"I'd attack, you but we're on a chair." We both laughed.

Ryuga had asked Light to play tennis with him, and I followed him to the courts.

"You know I'm surprised that you asked me to play Ryuga." I sat down and looked around. Light didn't specify why I had to come with him. Most likely since this guy told him that he was L, he was being a lot more cautious. This L or Ryuga guy wasn't actually that bad. It might've just been me, but a few times I thought I saw him look over. _That was probably just a coincidence that you two looked over at the same time. No need to get all oh my gosh about it. Besides, you have Light. But this Ryuga is so…unique and different. _Maybe this could be my way of telling Light that what he's doing is wrong. I'd have to be so delicate around him. With the information I know I'm walking on broken glass and egg shells. One wrong move and I'll be kaputt.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Moth: **So yeah here's chapter 9 ^_^ ohhh noooo Arika is starting to get a thing for L O_O and how will Light react? and what's going to happen when Misa Amane comes into the picture O_o Stay tuned 10 will be out soon! ( I know I'm so cheesy) _

**_Arika: _**_You only own me, OC's, and this awesome fan fiction plot! Yeah sorry, but L is just too sexy for me. When Light and I were uh gettin–_

**_Moth: _**_Thanks Arika, we don't really need to know... lol :) _

* * *

><p>Once Light and Ryuga or L, whatever it is, were done playing tennis I followed them to a tiny coffee shop. It was Light who ended up wining their little match. I began to get all shy when I was walking with the two of them.<p>

"Oh! Ryuga I'm sorry um…this is my girlfriend, Arika." Light said softly. It felt weird liking Light, but thinking that this Ryuga fellow is attractive.

"Yes, is that right? Hmm well how do you do Arika?" he asked looking at me. "How long have you and Light been going out?"

"I'm very well, and uh ha not that long maybe like a few days even. It kinda happened fast. Without myself even knowing." I laughed nervously.

"Mmm." Was all Ryuga said. I nodded.

"She's a really sweet girl, wouldn't you say? I forced her to come play tennis with us, even though she did play." Light said chuckling.

"Yes. Well I'm sure if she really wanted to, she would've. Isn't that right Arika?" Ryuga said.

"Oh? Uhm yeah," I chuckled nervously trying to hide my blushing, "of course. I don't mind accompanying Light. I've kind of been doing that a more the last few weeks." I said.

"Oh really now?" Ryuga seemed to perk up at what I said and I nodded. _What's with this guy? Why would it matter if I was with Light all the time? Light did say that this guy, Ryuga, was really L, and that he suspected him as Kira. If Ryuga or L thought that he'd get some dirt out of me, he's dead wrong. There was only one way that someone would really be able to make me tell, and no way I'm saying. _

When we arrived to the place where Light wanted to go I sat next to him constantly making sure I wasn't blushing. I mean I've gotten used to being with Light, but Ryuga, L no not at all. Even though he didn't seem to have the best social skills, or I guess manners he was adorable. Light was still adorable but Ryuga had something different to him. He had a gentleness about him, and I kind of liked that. It was a turn on.

"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area. And if we sit here theres not chance of anyone over hearing us." Light said.

"Yeah thanks for showing me this place. Do you take Arika here a lot?" Ryuga asked.

"Oh uhm no not really. We usually just hang around my house." Light said.

"Oh. Well then if your family is home a lot, how are you two able to be…uhm what's the word…intimate?" I couldn't believe that he had just asked that. _What kind of a question is that? _

"Ryuga don't you think that's a bit of a personal question?" Light asked.

"Hmm I was just making conversation. I don't get out much, but I apologize." He stated scratching the back of his head. His dark eyes floated over to me and I blushed a little bit. I held onto Light's arm so it looked like I was more into him than Ryuga, but I still had my eyes on him. "Anyway, I can see why you like it."

"Not to mention since we're so out of the way no one will give you a hard time about anything, especially the way you sit." Ryuga had a funny way of sitting. He curled up a in a ball and had this thumb in his mouth. If you ask me, he looked really adorable.

"…reduced roughly 40%." I caught the last of what he had said. He had poured a crap load of cream into his coffee. I glanced around while him and Light chit chatted. Four tiny things of cream and a lot of sugar. How the heck is he able to keep his figure? It's no fair for guys to eat a lot and not gain anything. Some girls are like that too, but ugh no fair! "So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Right, um I'm sure it can wait until you're not convinced I'm not Kira." Light said taking a sip of his coffee. I began to play with my hair a little bit. I tried not to act as if I were flirting. Of course fully analyzing Ryuga, he wouldn't get it if I were. Light would though. "So, please let's talk about whatever you want to." Light began to rub my shoulder as we waited for Ryuga to say something.

"First off, does your girlfriend need to leave? I mean I assume you would've told her about me…maybe." Ryuga said.

"Yes. I told her about you, and no she doesn't have to leave."

"Right. I don't think my Light is you know what." I said kissing his cheek.

"See what I mean? How could I live without this girl?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes, how could you? Or perhaps how could she?" Ryuga said with a tiny smile. Apparently that must've caught his own funny bone. "Well you're under no obligation to do this but would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?"

"Sure why not?" I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. I turned away from what Light and Ryuga were about to talk about and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Hi honey, how's it going?" mom asked.

"Oh," I said standing up and walking over towards the bathrooms. "It's great. I'm with Light and one of his friends." I stated.

"Really? Cool! Hey would you mind coming home for a little bit? We need to move some furniture around and your father isn't available." Mom asked.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Your aunt Kimi and I sweetie." I didn't want to leave Light, I know how much he likes having me around, but he had Ryuga to talk with. I sighed and massaged my temple for a second.

"Okay, I'll be home shortly." I stated.

"Thank you so much sweetie. I promise you can hang out with Light again tomorrow. Remember, he's our next-door neighbor." Mom said.

"Yeah I know… Okay well I'll see you in a bit, love you."

"Love you two honey." I hung up and slid my phone in my pocket. I walked back over to Light and Ryuga.

"…considered there might be a fourth." I caught the last of what Ryuga said.

"Hey Light, uhm my mom wants me home to help with some stuff." Light looked at me and he looked upset. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just using my brain a little too much you know? Yeah that's okay. I'll see you later babe." He said shakily.

"Oh…okay well bye Light! It was nice meeting you Ryuga!" I said smiling.

"Likewise." He said back. I headed for the door and felt all three pairs of eyes on me. I sighed and headed home. _What's with me? Why is Ryuga even attractive to me at all? Light's attractive enough. It would seem that any girl would pick Light over L. I did pick Light, but he can be a real jerk off sometimes. Oh man…I can't lead on at all that possibly I've got a tiny liking for L. Light I know would NOT be happy._

"I'm home mom!" I called. I could hear the TV on in the background.

"Arika! Oh yay there are you are!" Mom was wearing her clothes from her youth which weren't exactly form fitting.

"Mom, what in the world are you wearing?" I asked.

"My moving clothes." She said. I saw aunt Kimi walk over and give me a hug.

"Hi sweetie! My goodness you look like you've gotten the best news in your life, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh I was with a friend and his friend. That's it really. Other than that I'm fine as always."

"Well go change out of those clothes and help us move things." I groaned and ran upstairs to my room. This wasn't going to be a very fun afternoon, and there was no way out of it. When mom had her heart set on something she'd do it. Rain, snow, sun, blistering winds, hurtful heat, and any other kinds of weather she'd get whatever she needed done. That's what annoyed me the most about her, but hey what can you do? Nothing.

Light told me that his dad had a heart attack. I don't know how more empathetic my parents and I could've been. They constantly went to check up on him almost every day for Sachiko. She thanked them many times. I told Light that if he ever needed some time away from me, you know some personal space time then I would give it to him. Light said no. No matter how much Light actually liked me, loved me, trusted me, he couldn't let me be by myself a lot. He got too paranoid that it'd slip, or that perhaps Ryuga, or L, would come find me and get me to tell him if Light was actually Kira. I understood where he was coming from, and if I were Kira I'd feel the same way.

Light had told me to be over at his house around 5:30. So once I was done babysitting my cousins I headed right over.

"Arika, hello!" Sayu said opening the door.

"Hi Sayu!" I said smiling.

"Light is upstairs in his room. Make sure you scare him when you go upstairs." She laughed as I headed up the stairs.

"I'll try my best for you silly." I said laughing a little. I got to Light's door and knocked gently. "Light, it's me." I said. There was a five second pause and then he opened his door. Ryuk was sitting on his bed and he embraced me in a hug and picked me up.

"Hi babe." He said kissing my lips. I kissed him back holding him close. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm fine…just fine." He said bringing me over to his bed and resting me there. He walked over to his sliding door and I sat up looking at Ryuk. I reached in my bag that I had and gave him an apple.

"Ooooooh apples! YAY!" He said shoving it down. I chuckled lightly and looked over at Light.

"Doing some hard thinking?" I asked quietly.

"Why yes, yes I am." He turned to me and the sunlight made him look ethereal. It was turning me on to be honest. I looked away and tried to think about something else. I didn't think Light wanted to cuddle right now if he was doing a lot of thinking. I turned on my side and soon felt a pair of arms wrap around me and kiss my neck. "I missed your body so much." He whispered in my ear. I could feel the chills ease up and down my body as he touched my arm. I kissed him and smiled a little bit.

"Light, it's only been a few days since we cuddled like this, how badly could you have missed me?" I asked touching his nose and his lips.

"Oh don't get me started girl. I've missed cuddling with you so badly." He pulled me on top of him. "Ryuk, lock the door if you can." He said kissing my neck. I softly moaned and let out a tiny giggle.

"L-Light that feels so nice." I whispered.

"I'm glad." He pushed himself up against the backboard on his bed. I got on my hands and knees and crawled up to him and kissed him. He moved his hands lower to my shirt and pulled it off. The air hit me softly and I giggled. I ran my finger up and down on his chest and got to his pants. He had a growing hard on and I kissed his neck as I began to undo his pants. He laid his head back and smirked at me. Once his pants were undone I slid them off of him and straddle him grinding against his hard on. His hands went behind my back and undid my bra and I tried to hide my face. "Babe, why do you want to hide?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I I don't know I'm sorry…." I stated moving the hair out of my face. He turned me so my back was facing him and his hands rested gently on my tummy. They slowly began to move up towards my chest as I had my eyes closed trying to just enjoy the pleasure.

"Just please relax baby, please I only want to bring pleasure to you." Light said. I felt his hands massage my breasts lightly, but I couldn't get the image of Ryuga out of my mind. _Oh no! Don't tell me oh no come on, think of Light, think of Light. _I tried my best, but I imagined that it was Ryuga who was gently caressing me and kissing my neck. _Oh no, why me? _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Moth: _**_Hello hello hello! Here is chapter ten! :O so exciting hehe yay we get to see more of L ^_^ hehehe ! I'm currently working on 11 ask we speak :D Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews ^o^_

* * *

><p>"But Light, all he wants is you, not me." I stated. L had asked, not directly thought, through his father, for Light to work on the Kira case with him. Since Light is Kira, and he knows that I have the potential to possibly tell someone he wont let me out of his sight. It felt wrong to go in and try and help because I wasn't sure how I could be use to any of them. I wasn't that intellectual I'll admit it, but I'd feel like dead weight. "Did you even ask?"<p>

"Y…..Yeah….I asked. Arika sweetie nothing bad will happen. The worst Ryuga will be a complete jerk and you'll only fall for me even more." Light said smugly. _Oh! Did he sense that I was looking at Ryuga? Oh no!_ Whatever happens I know that I'll get an ear full later. "There is this "second Kira" that popped up apparently." Light said to me quietly. We were still in his room getting ready to leave.

"A second? Are you sure?" I asked. Light nodded. "Oh…wow…" As we walked to wherever we were going I kept quiet and walked behind Light. _A second Kira? But how? Light told me that there was only one Death Note, how could another death note get into the human world. One Kira is bad enough––even with me trying not to support it. I don't need any other kind of crap getting in my mind and annoying me. _We arrived at the hotel where apparently L was and we walked in. We were let into the room.

"L-Light? Why is Arika here?" his dad asked. "L only requested you–" Light cut him off with his hand waving in the air.

"She knows a lot dad, and she's somewhat helpful. Besides, I asked her to come. She didn't just tag along." I blushed from embarrassment and looked at everyone there. _Great! I was the only skirt in the entire room. That's great. I wasn't ready to come here, ugh if Light get's me in trouble somehow with my parents I'm going to kill him. _I thought.

"Hi again Arika." L said.

"Hi." I said. I noticed that Light put his arm out for me so I could hold onto it and then turned his attention back to L.

"Thank you Light!" He said.

"No at all. I'd love to catch Kira as much as you want to, Ryuga." Light said.

"I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here." He said. We both nodded.

"Uhm…I'm Matsui." A man with dark brown hair, almost black said. He had a blue suit on and by looking at him, he looked nervous. I guess this guy isn't around many girls, or many Kira's for that matter.

"I'm Aihara." A man with a tan suit said with some big hair.

"And I'm Asahi." Light's dad said.

"Yes of course, so I should be Light Asahi?" Light said.

"Yes," Ryuzaki said looking at Light and then me. "What about your girlfriend, Arika?" I let go of Light's arm and looked at Ryuzaki. "Rei. We'll call you Rei. Is that okay?" Ryuzaki asked. I looked at him and saw his pale face of white start to turn a light pink color.

"Y-Yes that's fine." I said smiling.

"Okay let's get down to business." Ryuzaki said. "Light, you can start by looking over all the information that we've collected. I'd like you to examine these videos. They were sent to the TV station but never aired." Light took my hand as he began to walk. _Something didn't feel right. __**Well yeah Arika! You know for a fact, 100% right that Light Yagami is in fact the **__**real**__** Kira! You're keeping it because you know he'll kill you. If he wanted to, he could've eliminated you. It looks like his feelings got the better of him. Hey, why don't you try and flirt with Ryuzaki. **__Oh hush up conscience. I don't need crap from you. I think I won't flirt with Ryuzaki. No matter how adorable he looks. _I thought. He really was adorable, but if Light found out anything I'm pretty sure I'd be a goner.

"…take notes and all materials must remain here." I caught the last of what Ryuzaki said. Light sat in front of a big TV while I stood next to him looking around a little more nervous.

"I understand." Light said.

"Let's begin now." Ryuzaki, Matsui, Aihara, and Light's dad left the room and Light and I alone. We watched the video's of the second Kira and I really couldn't believe this. There was another Kira. Light couldn't have done this. When these were supposed to have come out––Light wasn't by himself or doing anything weird––he was with me.

"Light do I really have to be here?" I asked.

"Yeah." His answer was unemotional. "I cannot let you leave. And don't go crying to Ryuzaki or anyone else." He said. His tone changed. _Could I have made a mistake? Was Light really like this, or was this Kira? _

"…out that I am Kira." The video said. I spoke up yet again. I tried to make it seem like I was helping Light.

"Well Light, what do you think?" I asked.

"What do I think? This video is so vapid that it's making me fall asleep. That could be because of you know what. But this, this video is a complete disgrace to anything and everything Kira stands for. It's making me sick." Light whispered. The other members came back and I blushed from a tiny surprise. _**Try and put your best foot forward Arika and try to help them. Who knows Light could be caught and you could be framed. **__Well maybe, but if that happens I still have to worry for him killing me with his own two hands. _I thought. Ryuzaki stood next to me and stared at me for a second and then looked down at Light.

"So what do you make of this Light? Rei if you have any idea either feel free to speak up." Ryuzaki said. I nodded. "Have you come to any conclusions?" Ryuzaki had his thumb in his mouth and he looked like he was softly biting the tip. _How many weir quirks does this guy have? Oh but it only makes him that much more adorable._ Light grabbed my hand and stood up. He pulled me closer to him.

"It's hard to say for sure but there might be another person out there with Kira's power." Light stated.

"Kira's…power?" his father looked completely shocked. "But what do you mean by that Light?"

"To say the least, this piece of crap tape wasn't at all created by the original Kira who's been killing off criminals. It's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings." I held tightly onto Light and kept taking tiny looks over at Ryuzaki. I'm only a girl, what could I do? Nothing. Ryuzaki was hot and adorable. So was Light. To say the least so was Matsui and Aihara, but they were the least of my concern. Getting back to what we were here for, I think that Light is on the right track. Even though I know for sure he's on the right track. He is Kira. He knows that this isn't the original Kira. It's a foolish impostor. Just one more person I need to capture. Gods of death sure like making my life quite miserable and tough.

"It…it's the same." Aihara stated.

"That's almost exactly how L I mean Ryuzaki said it." Matsui stated.

"I think you are exactly right about that. You sure do have a very clever boyfriend Rei." Ryuzaki stated looking at me.

"Huh?" I said softly. "Oh yes Light is a very clever boy." I stated hugging him and blushing.

"We also believe this is the work of a second Kira."

"So you knew about this all along Ryuga, sorry I mean Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "Which means this was just another one of your tests?"

"Well it wasn't my intention to test you Light. If we hadn't thought that there was a second Kira it wouldn't have been very convincing." Ryuzaki stated. "Rei?" I looked at him. "Even though I don't expect you to do much, but how right do you think Light is about what we're talking about?" Everyone's eyes were on me and I could feel Light squeeze my hand. His grasp was tighter than usual.

"If I had to say anything, I'd say your thought on a second Kira was correct. Those tapes were too amateur for the real Kira to have exposed them. Whatever kind of a guy Kira is, I think he could've done a better job making videos than _that_ Kira." i stated. _Stating the obvious. I'm such a dummy. _I thought to myself.

"Good. Now the fact that we, Light and I, came to the same conclusion makes the theory that much more believable." Ryuzaki stated. "You didn't disappoint us. Neither did you Rei that was very clever. You two have been a great help. It's settled then. We first must focus on stopping this Kira. From what we've seen his so into the real Kira that he can sympathize with him. He clearly lacks Kira's sophistication. He might be submissive enough to the real Kira he could obey the original. If so we could trap him by sending our own message from the real Kira."

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. You took the words right out of my mouth Ryuzaki."

"Oh Light, I would like you to play the part of the real Kira." _WHAT? Play the part? Play the freakin' part? HE IS THE FREAKIN' part! He is Kira! _I thought.

"Huh? Me as Kira?" Light asked.

"You're the only person I know who could pull something like this off. Do you think you could write a message as the real Kira so we could broadcast it on the news?" I heard Ryuk laughing and I let go of Light, but he didn't let go of me. He realized quickly and let me go.

"Hey Ryuzaki, Light wants to ask you something." I stated walking over to him. Light was still working on his Kira message and Ryuzaki followed me over to Light.

"I never realized how smart you were Rei." He said quietly.

"Hmm? You've only met me a few times how could someone conclude something about someone else?" I asked.

"Well when you have no social skills whatsoever, sometimes childish, and you use your head a lot you can pick up on people very quickly. I first thought that perhaps you were stupid. If I offend you in anyway by saying that I'm sorry. I mean not to hurt anyone. It was a mere thought." He stated.

"Oh no of course I don't take any offense to that. I see you really don't get out a lot. Well don't worry I'll try and take whatever you say into consideration. Besides, I think you're more..cute than Light." I said feeling my face get hot and walking closer to Light. Ryuzaki looked completely stunned. He took the pice of paper from Light's hand and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is this okay?" Light asked. "I managed to make it very believable."

"You have done a greet job Light. I am very impressed. Now if we can just take out the part of "you're free to kill L" I think we'll be fine." L stated.

"Hahaha oops I'm sorry I mean I guess I got too into the part of being Kira. You can change it any way you like. I was only improvising." Ryuzaki went over and decided to change it up just a little bit. Light took me aside and shoved me against the wall. "Would you quit making small talk with Ryuzaki? I know you like him Arika I am not stupid." He said.

"What? Light no I was just––" He slapped me and became more enraged.

"The last thing I need in my life is for my ex girlfriend and the guy who's been trying to catch Kira to catch him. What would make life even worse, if a certain someone didn't keep their mouth closed."

"What do you want me to say Light? I love I still love you. I really do love you. I've only been talking to him because if I didn't it'd look even weirder. I'm not doing anything to you I swear." I stated. Light looked at me with his suspicious eyes. I felt his anger leave him and he moved his neck so he could kiss my lips and he pulled me close. I kissed him back and held onto him.

"Light hey where––" Matsui walked in on us kissing. "OH MY GOSH! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY! Uhm Ryuzaki has the TV on for us to watch." Light put his arms around me and we walked over to where they all were. We watched the message from the real Kira air on TV and only a few minutes later Watari contacted Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki we have a response from the second Kira. I will bring over the tape when I get there, but for now I'm streaming the video so you can view it on your end." He stated.

"Kira thank you for answering. I will do whatever it is you say." The video stated. _Who the hell is this guy? Why would he want to work with Light? _"I really want to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes, but you don't have to worry I would never try and kill you." _IS THIS KIRA STUPID! He's basically revealing the power to the entire world. Damn…now I feel a wee bit sorry for Light. _"That's a promise."

"What this having the eyes supposed to mean?" Aihara asked.

"We can confirm through our Shinigami." The second Kira stated.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryuzaki screamed. Which made me jump and hold onto Light. We watched as he went down and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ryuzaki! Are you all right?" Aihara and Matsui went over and made sure. I was a little worried myself. I guess he's never really believed in a Shinigami.

"Sh-sh-shinigami. Am I supposed to believe that, that Shinigami actually exist?" He asked.

"That's impossible." Matsui said.

"Yeah Ryuzaki, they don't exist." I said calmly. He looked at me and then at everyone else.

"Yeah the second Kira is obviously crazy." Light stated.

"That might be right, but didn't the original Kira have the criminals write something suggesting a Shinigami?" he asked.

"So on that same fact don't you think we're dealing with the same person?" Light's dad asked. "That would definitely explain why we're hearing the same words."

"I don't think so. If this was the same person it's highly unlikely he would've responded to our video in the first place. And why would he let L live after getting into all the trouble gettin him on TV. The real Kira wants him dead. So it don't make sense." Light stated.

"Maybe there's some connection between him and the new guy?" Aihara said. "They might've met and used 'shinigami' to throw us off guard."

"No. I don't think that if that were the case the impostor wouldn't want his plan to kill me. This copy cat has his own way of thinking and his own plan. His motivation is to meet the original." Everything was confusing me. I wanted to help but I didn't think I had the will power to help.

"Shinigami, is a word and a meaning that only Kira and the second Kira are aware of. Now we need to convince the copy cat to tell us what that is." Ryuzaki said.

"Could you respond perhaps in someway and ask for him to be a little more specific on what this shinigami is?" I suggested feeling my face become hot.

"Because he might realize that we're not Kira." Light stated.

"No, from now on we leave it up to the two Kiras." I couldn't help but pretend to yawn and cover up form embarrassment. I hate that I get so embarrassed so easily. I felt Light hold me close and I listened into what they were talking about. _If this other Kira really wanted to find the real Kira it seems he'd do anything. Great I don't need to be involved with two Kira's let alone one. _I thought. Ryuzaki let Light and I go.

"Thank you for your help Light, Rei. It was very helpful." He stated. I smiled softly at him and nuzzled Light.

"You're very welcome Ryuzaki." I said giggling a little bit.

"Yes you're very welcome. Well I'll see you all later." Light said. I followed him out and held tightly onto him. "Wow I didn't know you could actually be so useful."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"That was just impressive. How you don't lead on that you're smarter than you are Arika?" he asked. I shrugged and looked up at him.

"I don't know…I guess I'm that shy." He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"You live right next to me you knucklehead." He laughed and so did I. _So maybe the whole liking Ryuzaki wasn't anything, and I'd stay with Light, but then again life has a way of changing things up a bit. _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Moth: _**_Hey! It's out here it is :) Thanks to a dear friend of mine, she beta'd it :) _

**_Arika: _**_Moth, aren't you forgetting that you only own me, OC's and this wonderful idea? _

**_Moth: _**_Oh yes! What she said n_n teehee!_

* * *

><p>My parents had me spend a week in Tokyo with them and Light called me every night. My grandma thinks Light is interesting and a little too smart for his own good, but then again that's my grandma. While I was gone, nothing too drastic happened and I still wanted to know who this second Kira was. It crossed my mind: what if it's a girl? It just didn't make any sense. I mean, if she wanted to be with Light she could easily kill me.<p>

"Are you going to come out with Matsui and I?" Light asked.

"Of course I will! I don't know why I wouldn't. I have to go put a dress on, and then I'll be outside my house." I stated. I hung up the phone and put on a pretty strapless dress. My grandma gave it to me for my birthday this year, but I hadn't had a chance to wear it yet. I brushed my hair and told my parents I'd be home a little later. I slipped my shoes on before I left the house and ran right into Light.

"Oh haha, you all right there?" he asked kissing my lips.

"I am now." I replied.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. If the second Kira sees you with me, they could possibly get rid of you. It seems highly unlikely… unless it's a girl. Still, I'm going to need you to talk a lot with Matsui." Light said.

"Matsui! Awe… oh, okay. He is quite adorable, don't you think?" I said, giggling. Light rolled his eyes and tickled my sides. We walked and if I was correct we went to Note Blue. Light exactly tell me where we were going, but I heard him say the name a few times. We arrived, and a few of his other friends were there, waiting for him.

"Hello, everyone." Light said.

"Hey Light!" They all said.

"Hi!" I giggled holding onto Light.

"Arika, your dress is adorable." One of the girls said.

"Thank you."

"Uhm…excuse me, Light?" I heard Matsui say. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, hi. You know Arika." Matsui smiled shyly and waved. "These are some of my friends from school. This is my cousin, Taro. He's never been here before, so let's show him a good time." Light said.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"I'm counting on you guys." Light said. "Oh yeah! He also told me he's looking for a girlfriend, so does anyone want to volunteer?" I couldn't help but giggle and neither could the others.

"Hey! I never said that!" As we were walking, I had remembered what Light said, so I stood next to Matsui. I wasn't sure what to say to him.

"So Taro, uhm how's it going?" I asked casually.

"Huh!" his face reddened a little. _I see this guy doesn't talk to girls a lot. _"Oh! Haha sorry I'm a little nervous. I'm good. I didn't know Light had a lot of friends. Did Light happen to mention…"

"Absolutely. I know and it was clever of Light to do so." I said softly. Matsui smiled and nodded.

"I see you like him very much." He said.

"Yeah I do. He's a good boyfriend."

"Yeah….I'm terribly sorry for walking in on you two the other night….my bad." He blushed and laughed a little bit.

"Oh no, don't worry….uhm….we got walked in on by Light's mom and sister. I think that's more awkward." I giggled lightly.

"Yeah it was smart of him to invite me, if you know what I mean." I caught onto what he was saying and I nodded with a smile.

"Oh yes! Besides, you're fun to have around Taro." I smiled. As we walked by a coffee place, I saw a girl sitting in there with short black hair. She had her glasses on and if I wasn't mistaken, she was looking directly at Light. She was probably one of those girls that Tsubasa and Takayuki had mentioned. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk with Matsui and everyone.

"Aren't you also his neighbor? Like next-door neighbor?" Matsui asked. I nodded. 'Wow…and were you two always such good friends?"

"No…haha to be completely honest, Light and I disliked each other. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that we started really hanging out. I thought, 'hey you know Light might not be so bad after all', and we just started to hang out more." I said.

"Say, you wouldn't have any girlfriends who are looking for a boyfriend?" he asked turning even redder.

"Taro!" I said smacking him on the head and laughing.

"What? Can't a guy ask?" He said.

"Yeah, but I don't think any of my friends are going to want to date someone that much older than you silly." The entire rest of the day we all just hung out. It was probably one of the most relaxing days I've had in a long time. It was nice hanging out with Light and Matsui. Light's friends on the other hand seemed a little too into their smartness for me, but oh well.

_Hmm oh my cell phone. _I thought. I heard it ring on my desk and I picked it up. It was Light.

"Light?" I said.

"Did you happen to see _anyone_ out of the ordinary while we went out the other day? I'm serious Arika, anyone, anyone at all?" he asked. I thought back, but I couldn't remember seeing anyone out the ordinary.

"N-No not really…all I saw were people around and girls staring at you. I was mostly doing what you told me to do, talk with Matsui. Couldn't you have asked Ryuk?" I said.

"Damnit. No I couldn't have. Anyway someone found out about you know what. I'm coming home. Think you can meet me in my room?" he asked.

"Sure thing. See you in a little Light." I hung up and grabbed my sweater. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and headed downstairs.

"Whoa there sugar plum, where do you think you're off to?" dad asked. "Did you do what your mom told you to do?"

"Yes I cleaned my room. Don't worry dad." I stated. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'm headed over to Light's for a little bit. I'll be home shortly." I stated.

"Okay, love you. No later than 10:30." I nodded, slipped my shoes on and headed over to Light's house. I knocked on the door and Sayu opened up.

"Arika! Jeez, why don't you just live here girl! Oh Light isn't home yet." She said.

"It's okay he asked me to come over before him." I stated. She smiled and led me into her house.

"Oh hello Arika it's always a pleasure seeing you." Light's mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. Yagami." I ran up to Light's room and remembered how to get in. I sat on his bed and waited for him to arrive home. When he did come home I was snuggled on his bed almost asleep. I know I'm such a poop when it comes to being late at night. I get sleepy. He literally jumped on top of me and kissed me.

"Hi cutie." He said.

"Hi Light." I said kissing him back and hugging him. He grabbed me face and kissed me yet again. I couldn't help but giggle. He kissed down from my lips to my neck and he softly began to suck, but not too hard to give me a hickey. I softly moaned and he embraced me in his arms and flipped me on top of him.

"Did you miss me all day?" he asked.

"Very…very…VERY much." I said softly nibbling on his ear. I felt his hands move towards my butt and I giggled.

_Ding dong. _

I didn't pull away from Light, I continued to kiss him and he continued to massage my butt. I heard him moan softly and I moved back to his mouth and kissed him.

"Liiiiiiiiiight!" We heard Sayu call. We heard footsteps and I got off of Light and sat next to him. He sat up and tried to hide his excitement.

"Go to the door." I stated pushing him forward. He opened it and Sayu said something about a notebook.

"A notebook?" he said softly. He turned to me and I just looked at him. "Stay here." He said. He walked downstairs and I waited up in his room. _Could this be the second Kira coming to find Light? That would be the worst idea in the entire world. _Light hadn't come back after a few seconds, so I lay down on his bed and waited. When he came back he had a girl with him. "Have a seat." He said softly. She walked over and sat down on his desk chair. He sat on the bed and I scooted over to him.

"Oh uhm…did I interrupt something?" she asked.

"N-No not at all. I was just hanging here with Light." I stated softly. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked at this girl. She wore a black dress, black tights, and her hair was in tiny pigtails.

"Hi…I'm Misa Amane." She stated.

"I'm Light's next door neighbor. Arika." I said. She nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." She said quietly. Light put his hand on mine, and I stopped all talking.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"It looks like someone didn't make the shinigami eye trade. When you have the shinigami eyes you can see people's names and life spans. But you can't see someone's lifespan who possesses the death note." She said. Light looked at Ryuk.

"Oh my, I wasn't even aware of that little detail." Ryuk said.

"Now that you've found me, aren't you happy? You were so careless, what if the police had caught you?" he asked. "Then they'd know everything about Kira." He had a point. This girl wasn't exactly little miss brainiac. She could've gotten Light captured, arrested, she could've put my life in danger.

"But I wasn't captured. If I do as you say I won't be captured. I know you need someone to kill L, maybe I could be your eyes." _WHAT! Whoa….whoa….whoa he still wants to kill L? No! I simply can't let him do that. Not under my watch. Light no, don't kill L, he's not a criminal. SO what if he's trying to catch you, you're being a douche bag about everything. YOU are the criminal. Oh no….Ryuzaki. _I thought.

"Yeah, so what? How's that going to benefit––" Misa cut him off.

"Would you please make me your girlfriend?"_ Oh man. I just need to leave. I can't deal with this. __**Arika you could've left when you had a big chance to, but you stayed idiot. **__Shut up brain. I know. FUCK! _I stood up and Light took my hand.

"Girlfriend?" he said. "Arika, sit down please, don't leave." He said. I sighed and did as he said.

"Yes." She said. _Light, you either tell her off or me. Frankly I'd tell her off. Of course she's prettier than I am; she's a freakin' model for heaven's sake. Light should just go with that more than me. _I thought sighing. "Arika isn't your girlfriend, is she?" she asked. There was a long pause and I looked at Light. I couldn't even stay if he was going to lie to either one of us. It wasn't right.

"Yeah she is." He said. _What? R-Really Light? _

"Oh….well break up with her. You two don't seem too into one another. Besides, I have the shinigami eyes. I can help you more than she can." Misa stated.

"That's no good Misa." Light said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"What! Why not? How come she gets to have you? I bet she doesn't even like Kira." Misa argued.

"First of all, I actually like her." Light said. "Second of all, even if I broke up with her, she'd have to spend time with me as much as I wanted her to, you know why?" Misa rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm the only person other than you right now, who knows he's Kira." I whispered.

"Light don't help Misa, come on she's a bitch already." Ryuk said. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. I tried not to.

"Kill her. If you won't than I will. Why didn't you kill her when she found out?" she asked.

"He was going to."

"What the hell stopped you Light?" Misa asked. I really didn't need to get into a fight with Misa. We'd have to work this whole thing out some way or another. _Is there anyone that Light can pretend to be Misa's boyfriend, but still be mine? __**No there isn't. That's just weird, that's what it is. **_I sighed.

"Look the day I went to Aoyama there were three times the number of surveillance cameras and I made sure that no one followed me. I even had Arika look around discreetly." _Oh…my gosh….could this be the same girl that like gawked at him in that coffee shop? No, she changed her hair and everything. Or maybe she could've been in disguise… _

"You didn't happen to be in any disguise that day?" I asked. Light looked weirdly at me.

"Arika, really?"

"No, she's right. I was. That's how I saw you. You had the name and everything, but no lifespan." Light was shocked.

"Wow…good job Arika." he said. I smiled.

"So can I please be your girlfriend, please? Look how about this, why can't she be your pretend girlfriend, and I'll be your real?" Misa suggested.

"Really? Honey, do you think I'm going to just throw away some feelings that I have for Light? Yeah I don't think so." I said getting sassy. Misa huffed and puffed. This girl was really stupid. I didn't even know what to say. I sighed and groaned.

"Misa, it wouldn't look good if we were seen together, especially if you were there." Light said.

"But as your friend said, I was in disguise." She said. _Is this girl like bi-polar? She hates me one minute and then is talking to me like a friend the next. _Why do I get stuck with the bad luck? Why?

I went to bed that night, giving Light a soft kiss on the cheek. He wouldn't let me go and to make me smile he tickled me. He told me that no matter what, he still loved me. Even if he appeared as Misa's boyfriend. But we won't tell Misa that. He made it so tomorrow he and I would call it off and we'd remain as friends. _**Yeah friends with MAJOR benefits.**__ Shut up brain. We don't need any lip from you. _Tomorrow was another day of helping Light and Ryuzaki with the task force. I was surprised that Ryuzaki let me stay there. According to Light everyone there had an alias. It didn't faze me - that was fine. If Light started to betray me with his own personal feelings, or Misa one or two of three things could happen. One, I'd be murdered by Misa and Light, two, I'd stick around and hang out with Ryuzaki, or I'd come out and tell everyone that Light and Misa are Kira and the second Kira. Only two of those are going to happen, and which two, I am not 100% sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Moth: _**_Chapter 12! OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it. This has to be the longest story I've got going on xD lol Please tell me what you think of Arika and L's little moment ^_^ I wanna know! I do NOT own Death Note, I only own Arika, OC's and this awesome idea ! Thanks xox!_

* * *

><p>School was just as boring as it was in high school. Except this time, we were at tables instead of desks, and the room was much bigger. There weren't any immense windows that I could look out of and stare into space. The only thing I could look at was the chalk board and the professor. Light was in the same class as I was, and he was sitting right next to me, dazing off as usual too. He was looking the other way as I was looking at the front, and he poked my arm. For a second I thought Ryuk had done it, but I heard Light chuckle lightly. I hadn't a clue what Light was doing. I quietly tore a piece of paper out from my notebook and wrote at the top.<p>

_What are you laughing about? _I watched the professor so he wouldn't see. _Of course he's not going to see he's talking and looking at a book. _I slid it over to Light and he looked at it. He scooted closer and got to my ear.

"Was I annoying you?" he asked, causing goose bumps to run throughout my body. I didn't know who was watching, but my face began to turn a shade of light scarlet. He began to play with his pencil and he smiled.

"N-No, I just noticed." I said poking his leg and smiling. "So what have you decided to do about…you know?" My voice was almost inaudible, but Light knew what I was talking about.

"Her? Oh, I don't know…why not go along with whatever kind of plan I come up with? I'm still going to spend time with you, Arika." He said smiling and touching my hand.

"Heh thanks, Light. But just to be on the safe side, why don't you be more attentive to Misa. If anyone asks, I'll tell them we got into a big fight and broke up. Then, when we have some free time we can hang out." I said holding his hand and smiling. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay then." He continued to hold my hand for the rest of the class. Once class was over I followed him out of there and we walked around. "So if I start to pay attention to Misa you promise you're not going to get all upset…" Light asked stopping. I nodded and stopped a little bit in front of him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I'll miss you…" he whispered in my ear.

"Light, you'll still––" He kissed me. I kissed him back and then pulled away.

"You know what I mean." He said with his hair hiding his eyes. Something came over Light. All of a sudden his grip on me became tighter. "You know what will happen if you speak the truth, Arika." He looked at me with his eyes and I could see a whole different person.

"I promise I won't say a single thing Light." He smoked and hugged me.

"Good. I don't want to have to do anything. I'll feel horrible if I have to, but if you betray me, _he_ has no mercy, you'll be gone."I nodded. _Light you know I'd never do anything like that! _He kissed my lips one more time, and then let me go. "Why don't you go over to…" his voice got lower as he started to say L. I nodded. "I'll be there much later."

"Okay, well… see you later Light."

"Yeah…later." He said. I got the sense that Light didn't trust me. I didn't like that feeling, and since I didn't remember the hotel that Ryuzaki was at I'd have to go back and ask Light, but maybe I could figure it out all on my own. _**Arika, of course Light doesn't trust you. He might love you, but he's KIRA! You know that he's Kira! **__Yeah, but so does Misa! __**Yeah**__**,**__** but do you really think that she's going to tell? **__Well if Light didn't want me to be alone why is he telling me to go be with Ryuzaki? __**Be–oh…good point…**_I sighed and tried to remember the hotel Ryuzaki had been in.

I arrived to what seemed like the right hotel, and thankfully I soon found it was, and I saw Watari.

"Oh…Miss Rei, have you come to talk with Ryuzaki?" he asked. I looked at him for a second and then remembered why I came here.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes. Uhm…Light said he'd be coming later on…" I said feeling the bashful side take over. It was really awkward to do something that Light had been up to rather than myself. Watari nodded and had me follow him inside. We went to the 14th floor of the building and over to a room. Watari knocked on the door.

"Ryuzaki? Miss Rei has arrived." The door swung open and Mr. Yagami was there.

"Oh hello Arika." I smiled and walked in. "Did Light send you here?"

"Yes. I also thought that perhaps I could be of some help. Since I'm spending so much time with Light, we've been talking about all of this and perhaps I'd like to help." I didn't want to say that, but it was true.

"Oh hello Rei, did you enjoy your day?" Ryuzaki asked. _What? _

"Yeah I did." I said.

"Good. Please come and sit down. Would you like cake?" he asked. _Cake? Wasn't he eating cake or something yummy like that last time? _He handed me a plate of yummy cake and I looked at it.

"Thanks." It had a delicious looking strawberry on top so I ate that first.

"That's the best part." He piped in.

"Hm? The strawberry?"

"Oh yeah. They're so delicious. I think I could constantly eat this kind of cake. Where is Light right now?" he asked.

"I don't know. He told me to come here, and I listen to what he does a lot. Besides, I had nothing else to do. Plus um…."

"Oh! Hi Rei!" we heard Matsui say. I couldn't help but blush and chuckle.

"Hi Matsui!"

"It was nice of you stop by and help Ryuzaki. I know he's been–-"

"Matsuda, don't you have something else to be doing…?" Ryuzaki interrupted.

"Matsuda?" I asked.

"There goes our covers." Aihara said.

"Were you guys making up alias so you wouldn't be killed by Kira?" They nodded. "You don't have to hide it from me; I am 110% not Kira." I stated. Aihara and Matsui er… Matsuda looked at me.

"How can we be sure you're not?" Aihara asked.

"I don't care if you tell me your real names or not, but I could never be Kira. Kira kills criminals. He or she clearly doesn't have a fear of death that I do, or certain people in this world. No matter how vile and disgusting the criminal is, I believe that they should stay in jail until they die on their own. Kira is trying to make a world without criminals, but then what would someone call Kira? A criminal, right?" I said. Everyone looked at each other and then at me.

"That is a clever point you make Rei." Ryuzaki said.

"So does this mean you want to know my real name?" Matsui asked. I looked at him and curled myself up like Ryuzaki was. I wasn't trying to steal his thunder.

"If you'd like to tell me, sure. Should Light know, or not?" I asked. "I ask because when he's here, should I address you as your aliases or real names?"

"For now if Matsui and Aihara want to tell you their real names, I cannot stop them. For now when Light is here Arika I would prefer you refer to them with their alias." I nodded.

"In that case, my name is Touta Matsuda." Matsui said. "And this is Aizawa." I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair. Once Matsuda stopped making a fool out of himself I turned my attention towards Ryuzaki, who was staring at me. He looked away when I turned and continued to look at whatever was in front of him.

"How come Light didn't accompany you? He always is with you. Did something happen?" I blushed.

"What? Oh no! Nothing happened. I guess he wanted some alone time. I can respect that. I don't mind being alone." I said playing with a string on my shirt.

"Hmm…but something tells me something did happen. I won't make you say anything you don't want to. Here," he said. I looked over at him and he put a strawberry in front of my face so close to my lips. "Eat it." I looked at it and then at him. "Open your mouth." I was hesitant. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to feed you a strawberry." I blushed and giggled. _What is he doing? Does he have any idea how much he's making me blush? _I opened my mouth and he put the strawberry in my mouth and his finger touched my lips. I wanted to put my hands over my face, but I couldn't. "See, was that so scary?" his pale face began to get a little pink in it.

"Yeah…it was tasty." I stated blushing a little more.

"Here, take some more." He handed me three more and smiled. He had pink in his cheeks. _What is Ryuzaki doing? Is this is cute and adorable way of flirting with me? _"Light is a lucky guy. I wish I had a friend like you."

"Well you can be my friend." I said not realizing that I had actually said that. I saw Ryuzaki eat something and then turn to me. All he did was stare at me.

"Oh…" He said. I blushed and scratched the back of my had.

"Haha yeah. You seem interesting Ryuzaki. You're also very smart and um…" _No Arika don't say anything….if you do and Light finds this out then..._

_Knock knock. _

I turned around and Watari had opened the door. Light was standing right there.

"Hello." Light said.

"Oh! Come in, you're timing couldn't be better actually." Ryuzaki said. Light walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Arika, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine…I just missed you a lot." I said taking in his scent and smiling up at him.

"Not to intrude on the little love scene but we got a video from the second Kira.

"Wow, really? That didn't take that long." Light said rubbing my shoulder and playing with my hair.

"Yeah, so take a look at this." Ryuzaki said. He pressed play on his remote and the TV turned to a screen that said _KIRA _in weird letters.

"I have decided to stop searching for Kira. I would like to thank the police for their advice. I still plan to help Kira with his mission. I hope someday soon he starts to see me as help. I will punish those only that Kira sees are to be punished. Soon together Kira and I can make this a better place." The video ended and I looked at Light and then at Ryuzaki.

"So after looking at this, I can only say that I think that Kira and the second Kira have made contact." I couldn't even believe what I just heard. _What! Did I just really––how is he able to make that inference? _

"Oh? How do you know that?" Light asked squeezing my hand tightly and it soon began to get a little harder. I pulled away.

"Ow…" I said softly.

"Rei, are you okay?" Aizawa asked.

"Me? Oh I'm fine…foot cramp." I lied. I didn't like lying to people. In fact, that was the one thing I never did. I've never lied to my parents, friends, or anyone. You could say I'm pure in that essence.

"Oh come on Light, you out of all people, couldn't you tell? Rei, what do you think? Didn't you get that sense that they had met?" Ryuzaki looked at me. I looked at Light and then at Ryuzaki. _Come on Arika, just give your honest opinion, Light can't do anything to you or else he'd be caught for sure. _

"I did sense that," I finally said watching Light's facial reaction, but then it sounded…how can I say this, not right. It was a good idea, but would the second Kira already say that they found Kira? I mean don't you think that they'd keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Not necessarily," L said eating a donut. "The second Kira didn't reveal anything about where they met or anything, actually the second Kira didn't say that they met. We're inferring this even though it's a 100% chance that it did happen. The second Kira doesn't seem that intelligent as the real one, so they might do that." Ryuzaki said. I felt Light grab my arm and pull me close to him. Ryuk laughed and I looked down at the ground. Ryuzaki kept on talking and everything that he was saying was exactly 99.7% close to what happened the other night. I couldn't believe it. _**After all Arika it is L, the greatest detective in the world. **__That's true. _

"Oh…I see." Light finally said. "What I find rather strange is that it's unlike Kira to be so careless." Ryuzaki licked his fingers and I thought I would lose it. _Why did the world's smartest and greatest detective have to be so adorable? _I thought and tried to hold my thoughts to myself.

"I mean did the original Kira suddenly mess up and make a mistake, or did he mean to do this and have us all notice it…? This is also one less thing that would make me suspect Light as being Kira." Ryuzaki said.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"If Light is Kira, I don't think this is the message that he wanted to be sending. It doesn't really fit, he would've made the second Kira go through with his plan and have me appear on TV, and deny any proof that they had contacted one another." I watched him take the doughnut and gently lick it. _ARIKA STOP IT! STOP STOP STOP! Come on….he's just….so….oh gosh….think of something else think of something else…__**Hahaha Arika likes L, Arika likes L, Arika likes–**__shut up brain or I'm gonna get into a fight and you'll be damaged._

"Ryuzaki?" I heard Light's voice.

"Yes Light?" he said still licking his doughnut. "Rei, do you want one? Light? Anyone?" he showed me the box and I looked at it.

"No thank you Ryuzaki." I said softly.

"I think you're mistaken. I would never do that…If I was Kira. If you're L and I was Kira I'd already know your personality well. L would never agree to appear on TV. He wouldn't allow someone to die in his place. The L I know would find some way to escape the situation."

"Listen Light; I don't like this whole 'Kira' talk and saying that 'If you were Kira.'" Light's dad said.

"Oh...I'm sorry dad." He said. "I just wanted to let Ryuzaki know what I thought of his plan. I said that scenario because I want to help solve this case; it's the only chance I have to clear my head. The only reason I feel comfortable saying all of this is because I am not Kira." Light said.

"That is a good point, you're not Kira. That would be a problem if you were Kira, because I feel you and Rei are the first two friends I've ever had." He said. I could hear Ryuk laugh in the back. _Did he really…oh…Ryuzaki…L…stop making me fall for you anymore than I already have. _I looked at Light's face and he looked shocked.

"Yeah…I know what you mean. I can see how we're friends, but what about you and Arika, I mean Rei?" Light asked.

"Oh well before you can we started to chat and well I think that she's a girl is a bigger deal than you Light. No girls find me interesting. To know that Rei does…and that I find her opinion very helpful seems like the base of some kind of friendship." He said. I couldn't help but blush. Light kissed my forehead and hugged me close.

"Yeah she is a really cool girl, and well I'm happy that you two are friends. Plus we've missed having you around school." Light said. "Haven't we Arika?"

"Haha yes we have." I giggled. It was soon time for Light and I to leave and head home. Once we said our goodbyes and were far enough from the hotel he stopped me. "L-Light?" I said.

"Oooh so he sees the two of you as friends now, oooh! That's a good thing isn't that Light?" Ryuk asked.

"Damn Ryuzaki had no problem figuring out Kira and the second Kira had made contact. Arika, are you positive you didn't say a word, like really?"

"Light come on, no I didn't say a single word. I'm not that kind of a person." He sighed and nodded.

"I have got to eliminate him." Light said softly.

"Does this mean you can't afford to be seen with––" Before I could finish my sentence this shrill voice came out of nowhere.

"Light!" Misa screamed. I turned around and saw her take a flying leap onto him. I moved out of the way and watched her crash. She was practically on top of him with a gigantic smile. "I just couldn't wait two weeks like you said. I just had to see you. Actually, I was just on my way to your house when I saw––" she stopped talking and looked towards me. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Light broke up?" Misa got off of Light and looked at me.

"Well he did tell you that we'd still be hanging out no matter what…" I pointed out.

"Did you kiss her?" Misa asked.

"No." Light said. "Misa, I can't afford to be seen with you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because suspicion of the second Kira and who that is, could be you." Light explained to her, but I could see she didn't understand.

"Just blame Anika." She stated.

"My name is Arika, and there is no way Light will do that. Whatever I'll see you later Light. Don't be too bitchy Misa." I said under my breath.

"Wait…what was that?" Misa asked.

"Oh? Nothing. All I said was goodbye. Don't try and be too much of a _bitch_ Misa, no one likes that." I said louder.

"How am I being the bitch, more like you're the bitch." Misa put her hands on her hips.

"Wait girls please don't––"Light tried to intervene.

"Shut up!" we both said.

"Are you really going to start this with me?" I asked.

"Me? Oh why yes! You can't call Misa Misa a bitch Anika." She pouted.

"Well you know what, I just did and I'm sticking to it. You are a bitch Misa!" She slapped me and pushed me on the ground.

"Ha ha ha." I tripped her and she fell on the ground.

"Misa! Arika! Come on stop you two." Light said.

"Oooh this is getting interesting." I heard Ryuk said.

"Shut up Ryuk!" I stood up and looked down at Misa. "You're just jealous." I said.

"I might be, but at least I'm not ugly." She shot back with a smirk. I attacked her. I couldn't take it anymore. It was bound to happen one time or another and I needed to let out my anger. Plus it was _that time of the month_ for me and my hormones were crazy wild. She began to pull on my hair and I pulled on hers. Soon Light pulled me off of her and she laughed.

"Light, what'd you do that for?" I asked pouting and standing up.

"Arika," he said looking over at Misa and then at me. He stood in front of me and whispered something in my ear. "Go with my lead…" he said softly kissing and nibbling my ear. His tongue gently grazed my earlobe and chills came about my body. "Don't hurt Misa! She just wanted to know why you were here!" Light yelled.

"Well jeez I'm sorry. I thought you liked me more, but I can see I was wrong."

"That you were. Go home Arika." Light said harshly. "Come on, Misa," Light and her began to walk away, "we don't need her." They began to walk into Light's house and I smiled.

_**Just because he's there doesn't mean you can start to like him. You still like Light, Arika.**__ I know, but oh my gosh did you see him today? He fed me a strawberry! A strawberry! He could've kept doing that if Light hadn't come in…oh my…what am I going to do? Damn you Ryuzaki…you made me fall for you harder than I fell for Light. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Moth: **After reading reviews of updating...i updated n_n ! Here is chapter 13! :) Arika is starting to flip-flop! I'll update very soon! :)

**Arika: **And Moth only owns me, OC's, and the awesome fan fiction plot! :)

**Moth: **Yes...yes i do!

* * *

><p><em>No…<em>

_Stop it.._

_I can't like Ryuzaki…or L. He's too like…oh how can I even describe him. It's such a different feeling I get though. It's even better than the feeling I get with Light. Is that even possible? __**Arika you can do whatever you want. Light can't kill you. **__And you know this for true? __**Yeah I do, you know why? **__No, why? __**Don't lie, of course you know. If Light kills you then it'll prove Ryuzaki's theory that Light is Kira and he'll be caught. He can't even have Misa kill you. **__My brain has a point, but I still like Light, but Ryuzaki is just…he's just…._

"Arika!" I heard my name and I looked up. I saw Ryuzaki sitting on a bench. "Hey, how's it going?" _Just what I need…more charming Ryuzaki in my life. Who am I kidding if it were up to me I'd make out with him right now. _

"Hey Ryuzaki." I said softly.

"Oh! Out here would you mind calling me Ryuga again?" he asked. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"Sure thing. Why didn't you address me as Rei?"

"Well we're in school, and most of the people around here know you as Arika, so I thought I'd keep it simple." There was a pause as he looked at his feet and then turned to me. "You look very nice today." _Oh come on…please don't make me blush..._

"Oh? Thank you Ryuga. I uhm…I don't think I do haha. Light usually never tells me if I look good or not, so I've kind of stopped really caring." I couldn't help but feel myself blush. _Great! Thanks L. _

"Why are you turning red?" _Must he announce that? _I giggled and tried to hide behind my hair. "Doesn't that mean you're blushing?"

"What? Oh uhm…yeah I possibly am. I just I uhm…I was thinking of Light." I said lying hoping he wouldn't catch me.

"No you weren't." He said. _Damnit he caught me. _He turned to me and stared blankly at me.

"How d'you know?" I asked getting a wee bit defensive.

"Because," he said tapping his knees, "you blushed right after I complimented you. Now unless it was a _major_ coincidence that you were thinking of Light at that same time, I'd believe it." _Damn why do you have to be so smart and adorable? Can you please feed me another strawberry? _"Do I make you blush?"

"Hey Arika," I turned my head and saw Tsubasa and one of her friends. Apparently she had gotten into the same university I had. "Why are you hanging with Ryuga?" she asked. "He's so weird."

"No he's not…" I said feeling the blood run to my face yet again. She rolled her eyes and her friends giggled.

"Anyway, I hear you're still dating Light, are you happy being with him rather than my best friend?" She had such a snootiness to her that it was really annoying.

"You know what Tsubasa, yeah I'm happy. You're just a two faced lying bitch and I could careless about you. Ryuga is not weird, he's smart and charming." I put my hand over my mouth and she laughed.

"Oh, so now you've got the hots for Ryuga? Jeez you're such a slut. Whatever later Arika." She and her friend walked away and I slowly turned to Ryuzaki and he _his_ face was red.

"I'm sorry…I oh uhm…well…." I sat back down and we didn't say anything. I pulled my legs close to my chest.

"Y-You really think I'm charming?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Please don't say anything to Light, please don't say I said anything Ryuga, please I'm begging you, please." I turned to him and Ryuzaki smiled.

"Don't worry….I-I won't." He turned his head and tapped me. "Speak of the devil. Hey Light!" Ryuzaki said. "How's it going? Is that one of his friends?" he asked me.

"Yeah her name is Kyomi." I stated. "Hi Light!" He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I felt him pull me close to him.

"I hope she's not upset that you left her." Ryuzaki said. As he was talking Light said 'hi' quietly and kissed my lips.

"Mmm never mind that, is it okay to be here? Didn't you say you were afraid to appear in public?" Light asked.

"Yeah I did, but then I realized if you're not Kira I should be safe. Besides you and Arika are the only ones who know I'm L." He said. "In the unlikely even that I die in the next few days I've instructed your father and everyone else to assume you're Kira."

"What? Why not her?" Light asked.

"Because she doesn't show any kind of connection with Kira. She is your girlfriend too. Now if something were to happen to her then I could almost 100% conclude you're Kira." L stated. "Hehe besides you and Arika told me that you wanted to see more of me around school, so here I am. Arika and I were having a nice chat before you arrived." Ryuzaki said.

"Oh…were you now?" Light asked looking at me.

"Yeah he kind of surprised me with a 'hello'. Nothing much really just small talk." I said looking in Light's eyes. I mouthed, 'no I said nothing' to him. He kissed my neck gently and I giggled lightly. _Something doesn't feel right about this. Why don't I feel that "spark?_ I thought. I held his hand and looked at Ryuzaki.

"Well I think I'll have to admit that without you around some of the conversations are pretty boring." Light said. "But that's what Arika and Kyomi are for."

"Haha yeah." L said. "Hey do you two want to have some cake with me in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah of course I'm done with my morning classes." I said standing up. Ryuzaki put his shoes on.

"Yeah sure I have a break anyway." Light said standing up. He took my hand and had me walk closer to him. "You better keep your freaking mouth shut Arika." He said through his teeth. I nodded.

"Light!" I heard her shrill voice and I knew who it was. Light let go of my hand and pushed me into Ryuzaki.

"Hey Light don't push your girlfriend." Ryuzaki said.

"It's okay Ryuga…" I whispered.

"Oh it's you Arika. Light I had a photo shoot near here so I thought I'd come see you!" she said smiling. "Oh, this must be a friend of yours. He looks so different and unique. Hi I'm Misa Amane Light's girlfriend. Ryuzaki looked at me and I turned away.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga." Ryuzaki said. Misa looked at him oddly and then Light got in front of her.

"Hideki Ryuga?" she said.

"Yeah! He's got the same name as the famous idol, pretty bizarre huh?" I knew that Light wanted to make it look like Ryuzaki was my boyfriend.

"I could almost trick someone saying I'm dating the famous idol." I interjected. Misa got a questionable look on her face and then she smiled. _What the hell am I getting myself into? Stupid Misa and Light. _I held Ryuzaki's hand and he looked at me and then back at Misa. He had a smile on his face. _Why is he smiling? _

"Light, you're a lucky guy." He said. _Say what? _I felt Ryuzaki squeeze my hand and I sort of jumped along with my heart. _Was he enjoying holding my hand? _Light looked jealous as I held Ryuzaki's hand. "I have been a huge fan since the August issue of _Eighteen._"

"Really? That's so sweet of you!" Misa said.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Misa Misa?" A girl asked.

"Oh my gosh I think it is!" Another girl said. Soon a ton of people were crowded around us giving Misa a ton of compliments. Ryuzaki was still holding onto my hand and he looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile and blush. I wasn't paying attention to any of the comments people were giving Misa and I don't think Ryuzaki was either. He lightly began to swing our hands and I giggled. Light came over and put his arm around me and Ryuzaki let go.

"Hey no way somebody just touched my butt!" Misa said. Light and I looked at Ryuzaki and I chuckled. _Really? Oh goodness Ryuzaki. _

"Uhm..this is an outrage! Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable. I will find whoever is responsible." He said. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hehe oh Ryuga you're so cute." Misa said. All of a sudden a woman in a green suit came up and began to drag Misa way.

"Come on Misa, time is up and you have to get back to shooting." She said.

"Awe, okay well I'll see you later Light! Bye Arika, Ryuzaki!" She said and was dragged off. All of the people around us left and I looked at Light and smiled.

"Would you like to get going?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You go along Ryuzaki, Arika and I will come and join you in a minute."

"Oh…okay well then I'll see you two there." He said and started to walk. Light grabbed my hand and had me follow him. Once Ryuzaki was a little ways away he spoke.

"Now, all I have to do is call Misa and get Ryuga's real name." He whispered. I didn't say anything. I looked back over at Ryuzaki and butterflies flew in my tummy. "Arika, are you paying attention?" I turned towards Light.

"Hmm?"

"This is no joke Arika. L will be gone soon enough and then I will be God of this new world. No one can stop me." He took out his phone and typed in Misa's number. I stood next to him and he looked at me. He lightly touched my lips and I smiled. All of a sudden I heard a ringtone and I looked to my left and Ryuzaki was standing there. Light turned towards him. Ryuzaki was holding a cell phone, the one I'm guessing Light was calling. _He stole it from Misa! That's what the whole, 'someone just touched my butt' thing was about. Smart move Ryuzaki. _He soon answered the phone. "What do you mean 'hello'?" Light asked. "Yeah…that's Misa's phone you got there. I''ll give it back to her." Light and I started to walk towards Ryuzaki. He turned around.

"Oh…I see that makes sense." He said and hung up the phone. Another cell phone rang and it was Ryuzaki's. "This time it's actually mine. Ahem, hello? Oh…I see, so it's done then? I understand. I'm not sure exactly how you'll take this, but Misa Amane has been taken into custody of suspicion of the second Kira." He said. _ARE YOU KIDDING ME? How did–oh…my goodness. _Ryuk began to laugh and I could tell Light was thinking about something. I guess if you think like L then it could make sense. I'm just happy that I was under suspicion. Light couldn't believe it from his facial expression. _Maybe it's time for me to side with L and get myself out of trouble. If I start to stand on L's side then I'm 110% protected. That way if Light or Misa kill me then he'll know that it was one of them, and then both Misa and Light will be arrested. _

"Come on Arika, let's go." Light said. He took my hand.

"Oh, Light, Arika, before you go," Ryuzaki said. "Arika, I would personally like you to come and help with the investigation on your own….without Light being there, if that's all right with you Light." He said. "Since it looks as though Misa Amane is your new girlfriend…you won't mind sharing your ex girlfriend, would you?" Ryuzaki asked. Light waited a moment and then he spoke.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Misa is not my girlfriend, and if you and Arika want to work on bringing us closer to Kira then so be it." I blushed.

"Arika, what do you say?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Of course…I'll help you. I don't mind helping you. What do I tell my parents though? They're going to want to know…" I said.

"You can be honest with them." Ryuzaki said. "Do not reveal that you are working with L though, simply say that Light's dad asked you."

"But I don't like lying to people, especially people I love." I said. L thought for a moment and then smiled.

"If you tell them, you have to make 110% sure that they WILL NOT say a single word." I nodded.

"I promise Ryuga."

"Oooh Light she's crossing over to the dark side. You won't stop her?" Ryuk asked.

I went home that night and told my parents everything.

"So, this is what you've been doing all this time?" mom asked. I looked down at the ground.

"I am terribly sorry that I lied mom. You know how much I hate lying to you and dad, but I knew you both would freak out…and well…I'm being a big help to "Ryuzaki"." I said. Dad nodded and sighed. He took a sip of his brandy and looked at mom and I.

"Oh Goro I'm not sure I feel comfortable with all of this. She's only seventeen years old." Dad looked at mom.

"I know honey. I know. Light is there and so is his father. I am sure that his father would've said something if it was seriously dangerous." Dad said.

"I'm putting my life in jeopardy." I said.

"WHAT? Arika Katsumi! No, no, no, no! I will NOT allow that!" Mom said.

"Mom, don't you want Kira gone? He is a vile person wouldn't you say?" Mom began to cry.

"Arika, you are my only daughter. I cannot afford to lose my––" Dad interrupted.

"Kurumi," he said. "Kira needs to go. Don't you think that you should feel grateful that you know who wants to work with our daughter? Sweetie, Light and his father are there. If she's in any real danger I'm sure they'll have her leave." Dad said. I felt a small smile come across my face. Mom hugged me tightly and then dad joined.

"We love you Arika, we want you to be safe." Mom said kissing my cheek.

"I love you both too. Don't worry. I will be. I'm going to bed now." I said. They let go and I walked upstairs. _How come Ryuzaki wanted me to just be with him? Does he get what's going on? Does he know that I possibly…like him? _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Moth: _**_Hello hello hello! :) Here is chapter 14! I apologize deeply if it's a little dry in certain places. Don't worry...better parts will come very soon. I also apologize that it's rather long...*blushes* I like to write teehee. I only own Arika, OC's, and this intense plot ! Have fun reading! :D _

_xoxox Moth!_

* * *

><p>"Ryuzaki, Amane is talking." Watari said. Ryuzaki basically jumped off of the chair he was sitting on.<p>

"Quickly, get me a visual and audio." He said. Aizawa, Matsuda, Light's dad, and I walked into the other room slowly.

"Finally, after three days of this huh, she's talking." Aizawa had been the first time I had seen Misa since she had gotten captured. She was bondage in some weird way. She wasn't able to see and I could sense she was terrified. _Serves her right. She is the second Kira. _I thought as we stood there.

"I can't take it anymore…kill me." She said.

"What!" everyone said. I couldn't understand why she was saying this.

"Kill me please just kill me…"

"I don't know maybe this was too much pressure for her." Aizawa said.

"Yeah…us girls don't take pressure very well. I can understand she's also famous so that puts herself at an even bigger risk." I said.

"Rei has a point." Matsuda said.

"Matsuda you can call me Arika." I nudged him. He blushed. _Oh Matsuda. _I thought.

"Misa Amane," L said, "can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you. Please kill me." She said again.

"Does this mean you admit to being the second Kira?" L asked.

"No, I don't know anything about that. Please just kill me." Misa said again. There was silence and I looked around. "Fine! If you won't kill me I'll do it myself."

"Stop her! Watari don't let her bit her tongue." Watari in a way gagged her so she wouldn't kill herself. _Misa just fees up. If you say you're the second Kira, even though you'll be arrested, this can all be solved and people can get on with their own lives. This is all Light's fault. Gosh how could I have ver liked him. He really is a stupid jerk. _I thought.

"Is this possible that this could be the work of Kira, controlling her actions before death?" Ryuzaki thought out loud. "Arika," he said.

"Hmm?" I stopped playing around with one of my bracelets.

"Come and sit next to me." He stayed sitting and I looked at the others. The all shrugged, so I did as Ryuzaki told me to do. I went and sat down next to him. He was sitting the way he always does and I felt a little awkward. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" I said back.

"Yes, I wold like to know." _Don't say anything stupid. __**But remember Light can't kill you, if he does then he loses and Ryuzaki or L wins. **__But Light will beat my ass if i say a word. _

"It definitely seems like she's hiding something. But then again she is an actress so she could be putting on some kind of front just to confuse us." Ryuzaki looked at me and I smiled a little. He turned away and I saw his face turn pink. "I don't think that this is Kira trying to control her, if it was wouldn't she have died?"

"Not exactly. That could come later, but now that you mention it Arika she could possibly be hiding something." I looked back at the television that Misa was on and so did Ryuzaki. I saw a piece of her hair move. _Her shinigami!_ I thought. _It has to be it, why else would that happen? _"Huh? Arika…did you–"

"Yes…yes I did." I already knew what L was going to say. I looked over at the clock and frowned. _No I don't want to leave…stupid family for coming in. _I thought. "Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes Arika?"

"I have to go, my family is coming in and I have to…be there." He looked at me and nodded.

"Oh…okay. Mr. Matsuda would you mind walking Miss Arika down for me?" Ryuzaki said.

"Uh…sure." He answered. I got up and smiled down at Ryuzaki.

"Bye Ryuzaki. I'll see you guys later." I said walking over to Matsuda.

"Bye Rei." Aizawa said.

"Yes, we will see you later Rei." Mr. Yagami said. Matsuda opened the door and we walked out.

"It seems like you're doing good work Rei. Have you done something like this before?" he asked. I shook my head no. "No? Wow…you're just going with intuition?" I smiled.

"Yeah…pretty much." I laughed a little bit. "It's not that difficult, but it can get pretty mind boggling."

"Hah really?"

"Yeah." I said. He pressed the button for the elevator and we waited. He put his hands in his pockets and I held onto my arm.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he shrugged.

"I don't know. You were spending almost every day with Light and now you're here with us. If you hadn't been with Light, do you think you would've tried to figure out who Kira is on your own?" I sighed and the elevator dinged. We walked in and let the doors close.

"Perhaps. Well…Light has Misa to take care of now, and if I go near him with her around I'll get into a cat fight. I already got into one with her, and I really don't need to be fighting some bimbo who I really don't care about." Matsuda found that funny and smiled.

"So….you're saying you're single?" I couldn't hold in a laugh.

"Yes Matsuda I'm single…but you're a little too old for me." I saw his face turn scarlet red. He laughed nervously and got a little sad.

"Oh." The elevator dinged and we walked out.

"I'll be your friend though, but that's it." His face was still very red.

"That sounds good. Hehe ohh now I'm totally embarrassed." He put his hands over his face.

"Hehe don't be. I think you're adorable." I giggled. His face got even redder. "I'll see you tomorrow probably Matsui, bye!" I headed out of the hotel.

"Bye Rei!" he waved still blushing.

"You know you can quit blushing silly." I said.

"Oh I know….but I can't." I rolled my eyes and headed home. _Come on Arika just come out with it and tell Ryuzaki. No…if I do that then Light will beat me to a pulp. _I thought. _Having him slap me was already bad enough, I don't need to be beaten just to keep a stupid secret. _I skipped all the way home and when I arrived to my house I saw Light in his room. I stopped and hesitantly waved at him. He beckoned me to come to his door. I shook my head no. He nodded with a stern look on his face. He was giving me a death glare. I was about to turn away when I heard his front door open. He was standing there with Ryuk. His hands were in his pockets.

"Light my parents want me home." I said.

"Oh I know, that's why I called them and asked if you could spend about fifteen minutes with me." He grabbed my wrist. "We need to talk." When I tried to fight back he pulled me closer and into a rough kiss. I tried to get away but he put his hand over my mouth and picked me up. I tried to get his hand off of my face and I bit him. "Bitch!" He said.

"Light," I whispered, "let me go and I'll follow you upstairs. Jeez." I said. He looked down at me with that disgusting smirk. He put me down and I followed him up to his room.

"You're going to pay for that…" I heard him murmur under his breath.

"Oooh Light you're getting feisty. Or at least she is. Maybe she doesn't like you anymore." Ryuk said.

"Shut up." Light said quietly. We walked up to his room and once we were in it he shut the door and locked it. He glared at me. "What did you say?" he asked.

"To who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Arika! To Ryuzaki, what did you say?" I could see his anger growing and I began to get scared.

"Nothing! Light I didn't say anything. The only thing I said was that Misa could possibly be hiding something, or she could just be fooling them. Do you think I'm _that_ stupid that I'd tell L you were…"

"Yes, in fact I do. If I freakin' denied having you work with Ryuzaki then that would've been a bigger mistake. Damnit! Whether I get caught or not, if you say one single word I will kill you." I had to remind myself that this was Kira talking, not Light. I tried not to let it affect me too much, but it was. Light began to calm down and he looked back at me with his brown eyes. I tried to hide behind my hair and the tears. He walked closer and I winced in fear. "Arika…" he began.

"No Light, if you keep threatening me I'm going to––" he touched my lips and I moved my head.

"I'm sorry…but I want this world to be perfect for you and me." I looked at him and he got closer. "Besides, you've already told me something you can't resist…" he smirked and I tried not to think about it.

"Light…no…please…" I felt his lips connect with my neck and I blushed. "No….please Light…." I couldn't believe my arms disobeyed me. They wrapped around him and brought him closer. "Who am I kidding?" I moved his lips to mine and kissed him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He led me over to his bed and laid me down. I pulled away from him and he kissed my neck. "Light…" I softly moaned. He tore my shirt off and I unhooked my bra. I saw him kiss me again and move me so my head was on his pillow. His hands softly caressed my breasts and I couldn't help but blush.

"Arika, please forgive me. I love you." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his growing hard on through his pants and I pulled him closer.

"Light please don't tell me you love me unless you mean it." I said.

"But I do mean it Arika, I mean it 100%. I do love you." He kissed my lips again and I brought him closer. I lifted off his shirt and he slowly took off his pants.

"Should I leave?" Ryuk asked. I giggled and looked into Light's eyes.

"Unless you wanna be a pervert and watch." I said feeling Light grind against me.

"Uhm oh uh…" I felt Light make some room so he could take off my skirt and panties. He slowly took off his boxers and I was too embarrassed. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on my cheek. _What is happening to me? I got that feeling back with being with Light…oh but what about Ryuzaki? _

"Let me be the only God in your world." He purred in my ear. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "You're so beautiful Arika…" I felt his hands move lower and lower down.

"Light! Arika's mom called and she needs her home now, so come on hurry it up." Light groaned and scrunched up his bed sheets.

"Y-Yes mom." He called back. He looked down at me and kissed me passionately one more time before he helped me get dressed. "D-Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's quite all right we live right next door." I said smiling. Light kissed me one last time before saying goodbye. I ran downstairs and out the door. _What did I just do? Oh shit….come on I need to talk to someone about this and what not. But who? Takayuki went somewhere else for college, Tsubasa won't talk to me, and like I'd ever talk to Misa. _I put on a happy face and walked in my house.

"Arika! There you are sweetie!" my mom said.

"Yay Arika is here!" I heard my little cousins cheer. I smiled.

"Honey, are you all right? You look flushed." Dad said walking in and kissing my forehead.

"No, I'm fine. I swear it's just all of this stuff is really getting to me." I said smiling. "I'm really fine." _I need to talk to Matsuda, but Ryuzaki doesn't let him keep his cell phone on and I don't even have his number. __**ARIKA LIGHT IS BRIBING YOU BY SAYING HE LOVES YOU, TRYING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU, he'll do anything!**__ I know…I know. _

"Arika come sit with us!" my little cousins said. I smiled. I walked into our living room and saw the rest of my family.

"Hey shrimp what's going on?" my cousin's boyfriend, Ryan, said.

"Alyssa did you have to share my childhood nickname?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mmm yeah you know I did. You're like my younger sister." She said laughing. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm great. Just been a little tried from school work, but I'm good." _Why do I have to keep lying? Damnit I really need to talk to Matsuda. _

"She's been acting like this ever since she regained conciseness." Aizawa said. I stood next to Matsuda and lightly poked him. I gave showed him a piece of paper. _We need to talk. _He looked at me in shock. He nodded.

"Seriously, does she think that she can get out of this just by playing dumb?" Matsuda suggested.

"She's putting on a good act…" I said crossing my arms. I poked Matsuda again and he pulled me over to the side far away from the others. Light's dad saw this.

"What are you two doing?"

"I need to talk to Matsuda really quickly, I promise it will be very quick."

"Then you may." Ryuzaki said. I took Matsuda's hand and went into the bathroom of the hotel room and locked it.

"What's wrong Arika?" he asked. "I-Is everything okay?" I shook my head no. "A-Are you sick or something?"

"Matsuda….you are the only person I can turn to. I don't care if the stuff I talk about has _nothing_ to do with the Kira case, but I needed to talk to someone. I can't keep this stuff inside anymore." I put my hands over my face.

"Well tell me I'm dying to know. Did you like get pregnant or something, did you get raped, did you flunk a class, what––" I put my hand over his mouth.

"I…like….Ryuzaki…and I almost had sex with Light." I said.

"Whoa, whoa whoa…slow down Arika. I thought you said you were single."

"I am! I am! I don't love Light anymore. But the other night when I walked home he pulled me into his room and started to kiss my neck and say all of this stuff…I don't I mean…" _**Without telling him Light is Kira this sounds like nonsense and stupid stuff. **__Shut up brain I know that. _

"You're coming to the wrong person Arika. I don't know what I can tell you. Why couldn't you have asked Aizawa?" I groaned.

"He's married. You're not. You're closer to my age. Isn't there _any_ kind of advice you can give me?"

"Hey you two, are you done talking?" Aizawa asked.

"In a minute." Matsuda said. "Arika, go with you heart. Don't listen to what Light says to you. If you don't like Light, don't pretend to like him. Does your heart say Ryuzaki, or Light?"

"Come on, we need your help, both of you." Aizawa said opening the door. We walked out and I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah…d-don't get into it." Matsuda said. We stood over near Ryuzaki and I felt those butterflies come up again.

"Mr. Matsuda, please call Mogi for me." Ryuzaki said.

"Uh…yeah sure…" He dialed Mogi's cell phone and handed it to Ryuzaki.

"Mr. Mogi, when you apprehended Misa Amane you told her she was suspected as the second Kira?"

"What if I give you an autographed picture, or I shake your hand? Oh I know I'll give a kiss on the cheek, how would you like that?" Misa said.

"What is Misa saying?" I said. "Is she really playing this game with us?"

"I won't run away I promise." I couldn't concentrate 100%. I was still thinking about Light and Ryuzaki. _This isn't fair. Light is such a jerk. Come on, he knows I'm getting over him and to stop me from saying anything he'll use any means necessary. _All I wanted to do was hold Ryuzaki close and tell me what I felt. He's never had a girlfriend I assume…and friends either. He noticed I was looking at him and he blushed.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"What? Oh!" I blushed and looked away. "N-No reason." I said. I looked back at Misa and tired to think. _She must've let go of the Death Note…._

"Misa Amane." L said.

"Yes Mr. Stalker?"

"Mr. Stalker?" Aizawa, Matsuda, and I said astonished.

"Before you passed out, you barely spoke. You even asked me to kill you, and now you're claiming ignorance."

"Hmm? I don't understand. You're the one who knocked me out and brought me here, remember?" Misa said. "Wait…I get it, this is some kind of Misa Amane interrogation fantasy right?" I looked at Matsuda and Aizawa, and couldn't help but chuckle. Matsuda nudged me.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"Do you know why I'm detaining you here?" Ryuzaki asked. "You must have some idea?"

"What do you mean? I mean of course, it's because I'm celebrity obviously." I was really starting to get annoyed with her. "But you're the first stalker who has gone this far, and you're starting to scare me."

"Misa come on quit it! Don't play dumb. No one is buying this so cut it out!" I said.

"Oh… this is scary, what is going on? I can stand it anymore, please let me go." Misa begged. She was really starting to get on my nerves. "I-I I need to go to the bathroom. I have to go to the bathroom again."

"Ryuzaki do you think that she is possibly telling the truth?" I said.

"Maybe, but how come she'd do this all of a sudden?" he asked. He turned towards the television.

"It's only been four minutes since you last went to the bathroom. I'm afraid you'll have to hold it." Ryuzaki said.

"You have to, it's the only time you'll untie me and let me move. Plus you'd be able to watch. Isn't that what you want? Isn't it?" she was getting more…uhm crazy by the second.

"I'm a pervert?" Ryuzaki thought out loud.

"Ryuzaki you are NOT a pervert." I said slightly chuckling.

"Yeah Arika is right Ryuzaki, you are NOT a pervert." Matsuda piped in. Ryuzaki looked at us and then back at Misa Amane.

"Amane, let's get back to the conversation we were having before you lost consciousness. First of all, do you know who Light Yagami is, and if so why did you approach him?"

"How could I not know my own boyfriend?" she said.

"Boyfriend?" I heard Aizawa and Light's dad say.

"B-But I thought Light was dating you Rei?" Aizawa said. I blushed and tired not to feel too embarrassed.

"I mean…he wanted to be with this Misa girl more than he wanted to be with me…" I said trying not to break out in tears. Matsuda put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I noticed it a while ago, but Arika seems fine, doesn't she? I think she might've been a little too sad to say anything. Go easy on her." He said. I smiled and touched mine hand to his.

"So I was right, you are now Light Yagami's ex girlfriend." Ryuzaki said. "Hmm…" he trailed off and went back into deep thought.

"I mean where is this coming from?" Matsuda said. "It's like word vomit."

"Matsuda!" Light's dad said.

"Sorry…" Ryuzaki's phone rang.

"Good time, it's Light. " I looked at Matsuda and sighed. My eyes shifted towards Ryuzaki and I stopped all thought process. _He's so…unique and different. How come I can't get 100% alone time with him? __**Because he's trying to catch Kira Arika, my goodness. **__Yeah thanks shut up now. _"Well be expecting you in room K2801." I heard his voice say. _I wonder how he'd react if I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left…no because if he like freaks out then I'm going to make an absolute fool of myself. _I heard Light and his dad talking, but I wasn't listening. I stood up and stretched a little. I glared at Light and tried to avoid eye contact. _Come on, just tell everyone Light really is Kira and everything is done. No more of this and L can go back to being the secret detective that he was, but no this isn't going to end. I don't want to die, why me? Why did Light have to make this so hard for me? _"Let's do it. I want you to hold Light Yagami in confinement."

"Confinement? Are you serious?" Matuda said. _Serves you good, you stuck up jerk. _I thought.

"Ryuzaki, are you serious?" Light's dad asked.

"Yes, indeed I am."

"But you can't do this." Light's dad was outraged at L's thoughts.

"Dad, even with all of this I can't be sure, and I can't help you guys catch Kira. As long as what Ryuzaki is saying, he can help you." Light stated.

"I hear you Light. Mr. Yagami can you come up with some excuse for Light's absence? Something to tell your family. And please do it now." Ryuzaki said.

"This is all of a sudden, I don't see how I could possibly do this. He shouldn't even be in prison."

"Let it go dad…"Light said. I saw his eyes travel over to me. "Arika…" his voice was low and I felt myself slink back. His eyes turned into a death glare. I knew what he meant with those eyes. He wouldn't be with me or see me every day, I had to obey or who knows what could happen to me. I wasn't ready to die.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Moth: _**_So me thinks that possibly people will like this chappie n_n some long anticipated kissing and telling happens...oop! :X I've said too much. _

**_L: _**_Moth only owns Arika...one of the sweetest girls, other than you Moth. _

**_Moth: _**_*Blushes* Thanks L hehe _

**_Arika: _**_And this awesome idea! :) Go Moth! _

* * *

><p>to be the God of a new world. There wasn't a need for a new world, he just didn't like criminals. I had to lie to my parents telling them that Light went out of a town for a few weeks, and as foolish and gullible as they are, they believed me. It hurt. It hurt me so much to lie to my parents. I could've dropped dead right then.<p>

I lightly knocked on the door. **12:20pm. **I looked at my watch and the door opened. Matsuda was there smiling.

"Hi Arika." He said.

"Hi." I walked in. Ryuzaki was sitting in his usual chair, the way he always does.

"Oh, hi Arika!" he said perking up a little bit. I giggled. He turned around and looked at me. It might've been the new shampoo I used, the fact I had very little make up on today, or that my grandmother bought me a new dress, but his jaw dropped ever so slightly when he saw me. "I wasn't expecting you for a while, what's with this earliness?" he asked. I walked over and stood next to him. I shrugged. _Because I wanted to be with you. _I thought.

"Oh uhm…well I had some free time, so I thought I'd come here early for the sake of it." I lied yet again feeling my face become hot.

"Oh, is that the _real_ reason?" he asked. Matsuda left the room and now it was just us.

"Uhm…well…sort of…" I said feeling the butterflies begin to grow and grow. He stood up and touched my hand lightly. He was five inches taller than me, but make it four since he liked to slouch. He stepped closer to me and I thought for sure my insides would explode with butterflies.

"You sure? Because I detected a much different feeling…a more intimate one." _God he is good! _I thought. He walked over and grabbed a little piece of cake with a strawberry on it. He smiled at me. "Do you want it, I have a lot more."

"No, that's okay. I'm fine really." I tried not to let my hormones take over me. If it were up to me I'd push him up against the wall and make out with him. There was something so irresistible about him, it made me crazy. He got even closer to me and smiled down at me. He used the fork to cut a little piece of cake.

"Open your mouth," he said. "I'll give you something good. Oh, and close your eyes." I was nervous even though I knew what he was going to do. I felt the metallic fork touch my lips and then the sweet taste of cake enter my mouth. "Chew…" he said. I began to eat it and it tasted so damn good. All of a sudden I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. He put his hand on my shoulder and then pulled away. _What the…_For that nano second of kissing Ryuzaki was beyond words. It was different than when I had perviously kissed Light. My eyes fluttered open and he was standing there redder than ever. _Okay, I didn't see that coming. _

"Ryuzaki…" I said after I had swallowed the cake. He smiled at me and then walked back over to his seat. _D-Did that just happen? Please tell me that really just happened. _I thought. He sat there eating his cake. I touched my lips and smiled. _What does your heart say, Light or Ryuzaki? _Matsuda's words flew around in my head. I could've cried. _That was adorable. _

"Oh there you are Mr. Matsuda," Ryuzaki said. "Would you mind bringing a chair over here for Arika?" Matsuda looked over at me and I smiled at him. He walked over with his hands in his pockets. I couldn't even hold in my smile. It grew bigger and bigger as Matsuda kept staring at me.

"What's with––" I put a finger to my lips and smiled. I hoped that Matsuda would figure out why I was smiling, and even if he didn't I wouldn't mind telling him. He moved us out of ear shot of Ryuzaki and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Do not say a single word," I put my hands on his mouth, "L…just k–" I got interrupted by Aizawa.

"Hey! Matsuda, we're not paying you to chit chat and gossip with Arika! Get your ass over here." I stopped and pointed to my lips and he couldn't have had a bigger smile. He wiped it off his and walked back over to Aizawa.

"You're not even paying me much, but I'm sorry." He stated.

"Mr. Matsuda that chair please." Ryuzaki inquired again.

"Oh, right I'm sorry." He grabbed a chair. Once he pulled it over to Ryuzaki's, he had me sit down with him. I couldn't believe at what just happened. _Did Ryuzaki really just kiss me, or am I going to wake up from a dream in my bed? _I took a seat next to him and he put his cake down and looked at me.

"You're still red…" he said softly with a slight giggle. He touched my hand and held it for a moment. I gripped onto his. "Mr. Yagami," he said still holding my hand. "Are you all right? There is no reason for you to keep doing this to yourself." He pressed a button which showed Light's dad in a cell.

"It's been over a month since Kira started killing criminals again, and as far as I'm concerned that is all the proof I need to know that my son isn't Kira." Light's dad said. Ryuzaki looked at me and let go of my hand and put it on his knee. "So all that is left is for you to be sure. One way or another when I get out of here it will be with my son."

"Wow…the chief can be pretty stubborn." Matsuda said. Ryuzaki clicked the button which switched to Light.

"Arika would you like to ask how Light is?" He asked.

"Oh…uhm…sure." I paused and got close to the microphone. "L-Light, how are you doing?"

"A-Arika? Uh…oh I'm okay. Are you okay?" I looked at Ryuzaki who nodded his head.

"Yes…I'm okay." I answered.

"Good. Hey Ryuzaki, the amount of time that you've kept me imprisoned there haven't been any criminals that have died. It suggests to me that Kira is someone who is intimately familiar with my situation."

"No Light, the reason criminals have stopped dying is because you are Kira." Ryuzaki said. I was shocked to hear him so bluntly say that.

"No, I'm not Kira!" Light begged. _Give it up Light, of course you're Kira. You have someone on the outside who knows. _"How many times do I have to say it?"

"Ryuzaki, Aizawa, Matsuda would you mind giving me a moment to talk to Light, uh…alone?" I asked.

"Oh…how come?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I just need to tell him how everything is on the outside, and uhm some other words in private…." I trailed off. Ryuzaki looked at me and then at Aizawa and Matsuda. He got off his chair and herded the other two out the door. Once I knew I was alone I began to talk to Light. "Light, it's Arika. I'm alone, and I need to talk to you.

"Arika what are you–"

"You have to stop. I can only lie for so long Light. I know you told me everything, but so I don't have to continue to lie, I need you to do it now. As fast as you can. "Besides, once you get out of there you'll be Misa Misa's boyfriend, not mine."

"Arika! But I love you, not Misa!" He said. "Come on Arika, I really love you. I have ever since we got married at age five. Please tell me you'll still "see" me." _What? Is he hinting towards….friends with benefits? _

"It all depends on how fast you do what you need to do Light. Ryuzaki is a smart guy. It's hard to argue with someone as smart as him." I could see Ryuk doing crazy things in the background. "Light just do it please. I have been completely loyal to you and not done a thing." I said.

"Once I follow out with it, you'll be my Goddess Arika, and we can live happily together. I promise I will." I smiled and called back in Ryuzaki and the others.

"Are you sure this is necessary Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"It's difficult for me just as it is for you." He said. How was I supposed to be alone with Ryuzaki now? Don't tell me that, that one kiss was it. _No, no matter what happens even with Light and Misa there, I can kiss L, and he can kiss me. But Light went back to being Light, how am I supposed to––__**you can't do anything Arika, Misa is in the way, and I don't think you want to get into another cat fight with her…**__oh yeah you're right. _

"Is this what you meant by being together 24/7?" Misa and I asked.

"Looking at you I never would've guessed, are you on that side of the fence Ryuzaki?" I wanted to slap Misa.

"Shut up Misa! What if Light was on _that side of the fence_? Hmm?" She practically tackled Light.

"Light would never! Light loves me and only me. It's a good thing you're his ex girlfriend Arika. Now I can have Light all to myself." I looked at Ryuzaki and I soon felt his hand grab onto mine. Light's facial expression changed drastically. It was either from seeing Ryuzaki hold my hand, or Misa clinging to him.

"Trust me I really didn't want to do this, but this is the only way to prove Light isn't or is Kira." Ryuzaki said.

"Besides you have Arika! Light is mine, he can't belong to you. I don't want to share him with you. If you are with him 24/7 how are we supposed to go on dates together?"

"Oh my God! Misa shut up! If Light and Ryuzaki are going to be attached 24/7 then I'll have to be with them too. Think of it possibly as a double date." I said trying not to blush.

"Arika…" Light said softly.

"Like I'd ever go out on a double date with you and Ryuzaki. Come on, how am I supposed to kiss Light?" she whined. I looked around and saw that this whole nonsense was upsetting everyone else. I stopped talking and held tightly onto Ryuzaki's hand.

"It's going to be the four of us Misa." Ryuzaki said.

"What! Are you kidding? Does that mean we have to see you two kiss, and you have to watch us kiss?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything, and avert your eyes if you know what's good for you. Although, I suppose yes to answer both of your questions.

"Ack! You two are so weird. You really are a pervert, and your girlfriend is too." I still didn't say anything. I was becoming as annoyed as Aizawa was when I last looked over at him and the chief.

"Light, please stop Misa from talking." Ryuzaki begged. I felt his finger gently rub my hand. I felt goosebumps run throughout my entire body.

"Listen Misa that's enough. The police have already established that it was you who sent those tapes. So you're lucky to even be here right now…" I stopped listening to Light and looked at Ryuzaki who smiled at me. I smiled back and held onto his arm and gently rested my head on him. I couldn't help but laugh a little at Misa and Light.

"…trust your own soul mate?" Light looked a little freaked out. I would be too if Misa were my girlfriend.

"What do you mean by soul mate? You are the one who told me you fell in love with me." Light said.

"What? Why would you kiss me if you didn't even love me? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She began to hit him and he took it.

"About this love at first sight, it happened in Aoyama on May 22nd did it?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah…so?" Misa said.

"Why did you choose that day to go to Aoyama? And do you remember what you wore?"

"It's like I told you. I just happened to go there." Misa was getting bitchy. Her bitchy meter was way off the charts for me. "I don't remember how I felt or what I wore. Since when do I need a reason to hang out?"

"And when you came back from Aoyama you knew that you were in love with Light."

"Yes!" she said.

"And you yourself claim to not know how you knew his name." Ryuzaki got real close to Misa. "What would you do if Light was Kira? How would it make you feel?" _Light is Kira! HE IS KIRA! _I thought.

"How would I feel?" she grabbed him and held Light close. "That would be amazing. I've always adored Kira for killing the man who killed my parents. If I found out Light was Kira that would be like a bonus for me. It would make me love him even more. Even though I don't think I could love him even more than I already do." Misa said.

"Wouldn't you be afraid?" Ryuzaki asked. "What if he tried to kill you?"

"Light, Kira, he wouldn't be scary at all!" She said sweetly. _Oh my gosh how obsessed with Light is this girl? _I thought to myself. "I'm a supporter, so if I found out my Light was actually him I'd think of how I could be helpful."

"That's very generous of you, but I'm pretty sure Kira doesn't need your help." I looked over at Aizawa and the chief. I thought both of them were about to explode. I felt Ryuzaki hold my hand and gently poke my thigh, which caused me to giggle a tiny bit. "For the time being you'll be under surveillance. If you go out you can contact us with this rooms extension. Arika," Ryuzaki poked my tummy. "You are going to be Misa Amane's roommate."

"WHAT?" Misa and I said. "WHY DO I HAVE TO ROOM WITH HER!" I couldn't believe Ryuzaki is having Misa and I together. I know that won't end well. I supposed it's for the best. I don't want to be all lovey dovey with just Light there. At least if Misa is there he'll be distracted.

"I don't really care, it's fine with me." I said.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Misa complained.

"Misa shut up. We have to be fine together." I said trying to calm her down.

"As long as you don't take my Light I'll be fine." She said.

"Okay, I promise I won't take Light. I like Ryuzaki now…" I mumbled.

"Huh?" She said.

"With all work related transactions Mr. Matsuda will be your manager, and Arika, you'll be Mr. Matsuda's assistant."

"That old guy is my manager? You can't be serious!"

"What? What's wrong with me Misa Misa?" he complained. I hid behind Ryuzaki and stifled a laugh.

"Ack!" Aizawa leaned forward and slammed his hands down on the table hard. "WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT WITH ALL THIS KISSING, DATING, AND MISA MISA TALK. THIS IS THE KIRA INVESTIGATION. STOP MESSING AROUND!" I grabbed onto Ryuzaki tightly. _Oh…wow…I didn't realize how much he was holding back…_

"Right, sorry about that Aizawa." Matsuda apologized.

"No, it's all right. I just figured out what the problem is." He said getting up and walking over to Misa. "Misa Amane, it is time for you to go to your room."

"Why?" she asked.

"Out you go." He literally pushed her out of the room. I giggled holding onto Ryuzaki.

"Hey Light let's go on a date even if it is the four of us!" She said. He slammed the door.

"D'you want to go back with her?" Ryuzaki whispered in my ear.

"I might as well…but I'd much rather be with you…." I blushed. He kissed my head gently. "Oh…" I said softly.

"Go on with Misa. I don't want you to feel too awkward with just Light and I." I looked up at Ryuzaki and smiled. Even though people were looking I was about to give him a kiss on the cheek, when he turned and kissed me straight on the lips. I pulled away and smiled. He was so adorable.

"Arika, would you like to accompany Misa?" Aizawa asked. I chuckled.

"Sure." He opened the door and I walked out.

"Bye Ryuzaki!" I said blushing. Aizawa closed the door. "Hey Misa!" I called. She stopped and turned around. I walked closer to her. "Can we please just not get into a cat fight? As long as we're going to be staying together we at least need to be able to be civil to one another." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't steal my Light and we won't have a problem."

"Misa do you think I still like Light? Durrr no!" I said as we arrived to her room. She used her key to get in and once we did she turned around.

"No, but I just had to be sure. Slap me if I'm wrong, but do you have a thing for Ryuzaki? To be honest," she said jumping on her bed. "I think it's quite adorable. Here you can borrow some of my clothes." She threw me a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

"Uhm…well….I uh….yeah." I said blushing and avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh my gosh really? Eeee that's so cute! Have you kissed him yet?" she asked. _Why would I tell you Misa? _

"No, not yet…" I lied a little. I stripped down to my bra and panties. She turned towards me.

"Oh….uh no wonder Light liked you…" she trailed off. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Misa!" I said.

"What? You have big ta ta's." I blushed and put the shirt on fast and then the shorts.

"Yeah thanks." There was another bed. I'd have to call my mom and dad. I sat by the phone and dialed. No answer. I tried mom's cell phone, still no answer. I called my dad's and still no answer. I called grandma, maybe they were there with her and forgot to tell me.

"No sweetie, they aren't here. Did they say that they were going to be out or anything?" grandma asked.

"No, but I'm sure they fell asleep. It's okay. Love you grandma." I said.

"Love you too sweetie." We hung up and I looked over at Misa. She was reading a magazine with herself on the cover. _Where could they be? They always answer their phones….I hope nothing happened to them…_I was about to give up hope when my cell phone rang. It was my mom.

"Mom! Are you okay?" I asked.

"We are so sorry sweetie, we were over at Light's house talking to Sachiko and Sayu. Is there something that you need?"

"No, not exactly. I'm going to be staying at the hotel where I'm investigating, and I'll probably be with everyone here for a while. I wanted you to know. I'll come home and visit, but until we catch Kira I have to stay." There was a long pause.

"Oh…okay Arika. Well your father and I support you on what you are doing. We have raised you well. You're always welcome home. We love you." Mom said.

"I love you guys too. Sleep tight mom and dad." I said.

"You too baby, you too." I hung up and looked at Misa who was staring at me.

"Yes?" I said.

"Nothing, but I'm still infatuated with your ta ta's." _Oh god! _


	16. Chapter 16

**_Moth: _**_Hi it's Moth again! :) Here is chapter 16! :O I am so happy with all the reviews I've been getting! =] I don't think it's my best writing, but do review and tell me what you think! And yes I'm making Misa a female Perv XD ENJOY! _

**_Light: _**_She doesn't own Death Note, she only owns Arika...who I still love..._

**_Arika: _**_Oh shush Light. I love Ryuzaki now :)_

* * *

><p>My mother required that I came for two hours today. Not only would I feel sorry for Ryuzaki, but Light as well. Misa wanted to have a date with Light and of course since those two are hand cuffed together they'd both have to suffer though Misa. I told Ryuzaki that morning that I'd be back as soon as I could to try and ease up some of the tension that might be in that room. All he did was smile and gently kiss my cheek. I also caught him blushing, which was beyond adorable.<p>

"Arika! Is that you?" she called from upstairs.

"Hi mom! And yes it's me!" I called back taking off my shoes and putting slippers on. She came downstairs with two suitcases. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked. She shook her head and pointed to me.

"These are for you. I figured that you're going to be 18 in a few weeks that you should be allowed to move out. I trust that everyone you are working with is safe and they will protect you?" she asked fixing my hair.

"Yes mother." I said. "By the way, where's dad?"

"He's at work still. I told him that you were going to be stopping by and he wanted me to tell you that he loves you." She said smiling. "Oh you're getting to be a big girl how am I ever going to let you live your own life?" she practically attacked me the way Misa attacks Light. I hugged her.

"Mom, I'm not _that_ far, but Ryuzaki told me not to tell you where I am. I am going to catch Kira and we are going to put him away." Mom kissed my cheek. "If I have to mom I'll risk my life. I want to get rid of him." Tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Arika Katsumi I am so happy you are my daughter." She was starting to get all mushy and gushy, but that's how she is. Well before you go back I'd love your help to help me clean this house. Your father and his friends seem to make it so dirty all the time. You'll be back there by 3:30." She said. _I wish she could meet Ryuzaki. But he won't leave and I can't have my mom come to the task force. But I'd love for her to meet him..._

The entire security system was a drag, but I could definitely deal with it. Matsuda was the first to notice me walk in.

"Arika, hi!" he said.

"Oh hello." Mr. Yagami and Aizawa said.

"Hi there. Are they still on their date?" I asked snickering a little.

"Yeah they are. It seems as though Misa Misa isn't having much fun." Matsuda said.

"Would you_ really _stop with all of this Misa Misa nonsense?" Aizawa asked. "It's like being with a teenager."

"Hey, hey, hey be nice to Matsuda. He's doing the best he can." I looked up at the big monitor and saw Ryuzaki and Light sitting on the same couch.

"…no way of knowing if that's the case. Cheer up, would ya?" Light said.

"Cheer up? No I'm sorry I can't. It's probably better if I just stop trying so hard." I took my hair out of the bun my mom had put it in.

"So, how was helping your mom?" Matsuda asked.

"Oh it was all right. Boring, but all right I guess. How's watching them?" I asked smiling a little.

"Considering they haven't done a single thing––not that interesting." Aizawa said. I chortled and leaned against Matsuda.

"I bet." I said. I suddenly heard Ryuzaki groan and I looked the monitor, Light had just punched him and he fell back. "What the hell?" Misa was wiping cake off of her foot.

"You know that really hurt." Ryuzaki said.

"That's enough, you don't feel like doing anything. Just because your idea of me being Kira was wrong." Light said.

"Fine, perhaps I phrased that wrong. I mean it would be pointless to make a move." _Light stop it! You and I both know that once your stupid plan is over he'll catch you. _I thought.

"…importantly what was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars!" Light yelled at Ryuzaki. He was holding him by his shirt collar. _Light don't hurt him…_I didn't want to see any of them get injured, especially Ryuzaki. He did a come back and hit Light in the face with his foot, which wasn't a smart idea. It seems those two have forgotten they are attached at the wrists.

"Why are they acting like immature boys?" I asked.

"Because they are. It seems they've stopped…for now." Aizawa said. Light threw another punch at Ryuzaki's face, right on his nose, and he kicked Light in the face.

"Come on, we have to call the room and stop them." Matsuda said. "Arika, you do it."

"What? Why me?"

"Because one of them was in love with you, and the other is. They'll listen to you. Besides, Misa needs some company she looks terrified." They were both about to hit one another in the face when Matsuda handed me the phone.

"Yes?" I didn't know what to say. "Uh hello?"

"Say something!" Aizawa said getting impatient.

"Hi Ryuzaki!" I finally said. "I see you and Light are getting into a little fight, I think you two might want to stop? It's not going to solve much." I couldn't help but smile and feel my face get hot.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. When did you get back?" he asked. It was a little weird watching him talk on the phone without him being next to me. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just watching you talk to me on the phone. Would you like me to Misa's room?" I asked. Ryuzaki looked at Light and then at Misa.

"Yeah, of course." He hung up and so did I. Before I left I heard Light ask who called, and Ryuzaki said 'Matsuda was being stupid again'.

"What? Arika why did Ryuzaki say I was on the phone?" Matsuda seemed a little upset.

"I don't know, but don't take it personally. You're clumsiness is funny." I said heading up stairs. Of course it was Light who began the fighting and punching one another. Why couldn't Light just be cool, I mean to say the least? He is a douche bag. _How come I liked him? It makes no logical sense._ I knocked on Misa's door and waited. She answered.

"Hi Arika!" She pulled me into the room and hid behind me. "Please save me, these two just cannot stop bickering." I couldn't help but smile. _Oh Misa. _I thought. It seems that Ryuzaki and Light hand't noticed my presence yet, they were still at it like Misa said.

"Oh, hi Arika." Light finally said.

"Hi…" I didn't make eye contact with him. I looked over at Ryuzaki who had a shy smile on his face. "Hi Ryuzaki!" I blushed saying hi.

"Hi Arika, you look beautiful." Light and Misa made a face.

"She's in like a raggedy old shirt, and sweat pants it looks like." Misa said. "How can she look beautiful?" I blushed.

"Uh…ha yeah…it's what I wear when I'm at home sometimes…." I felt my face get hotter, but I was able to hold it together.

"Well…then Arika you look very raggedy right now." I laughed and so did Misa.

"Awe isn't it cute Light, these two are in love." She sang.

"Misa! Shut up!" I said turning towards her.

"Heh yeah it's….interesting." Light stated. Misa ran over to Light and practically glomped him, causing Ryuzaki to trip a little bit. It seemed Misa took this opportunity to snuggle with Light. _Oh brother. _I thought looking at Ryuzaki and we shared a warm smile. He looked at Light and Misa and then over at me.

"You wanna do what they're doing?" the scarlet colored blood couldn't stay back when he said that, which I thought was adorable. I moved closer to him and I felt him hold my hand. "Why do you always blush?" he asked.

"Wow…uhm I don't know. You just uhm…I guess I like how I feel to be near you…"

"Ooooooh look look Ryuzaki can't help but go red!" Misa teased him.

"Misa shut up." He said.

"You know it's true! You can't hide it. If you didn't want Light and I to annoy you two, then you should've left us alone." I could tell Misa was in a horny mood and wanted to make out Light. Why else would she be begging to be alone? I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's quite all right with you and Light here. I'm not taking the handcuffs off Misa. You'll just have to deal with it. Arika, Light, and I don't seem to care that much." Ryuzaki stated.

"Arika wouldn't you like to be alone with Ryuzaki? Hmm? So you two could make on his bed and stuff like that?" I could tell she was trying to get me to say 'yes'. Like hell that was going to happen.

"I'm perfectly fine Misa." I said. "I don't feel the need to be alone with Ryuzaki right now." The phone rang and Light answered it.

"Right. Ryuzaki, we should return to investigating." He nodded and gently let go of my hand. Him and Light walked over to the door.

"No! No! No! No! Don't go Light, why? Stupid, I wanted to spend more time with you." Misa whined. After Misa's teasing Ryuzaki I wasn't expecting more than a hug. As I turned my head to say goodbye to Ryuzaki his lips touched mine and he squeezed my hand. He pulled away.

"Come on Light, let's go." He said. "I'll see you later Arika."

"Bye Ryuzaki." I said softly. Him and Light left and I looked at Misa who pouted.

"Why did they have to leave? I want Light to be here, instead I'm stuck with you!" She groaned.

"Okay, I'll go to my room then. See ya." I said heading for the door.

"WHAT! No don't leave me alone…." she pouted.

"But you don't really want to be with me, so why would I stay?" I asked.

"I can give you a free make over? I can paint your nails, I don't know. You're the only other girl here, so we might as well find some common ground." Misa made a point. Now that Tsubasa wasn't my friend anymore, and Takayuki was gone, I had no one. I had made a few friends at school, but I couldn't tell them about all of this. Unfortunately, she was my only choice of social interaction. I did have the option to go down to the basement and work on the case with the guys, but I thought, the kind person that I am, that I should at least humor Misa, and that's what I did. I took my hand off the doorknob and walked back into the room. "Yay! Oooh can I still give you a make over?" she asked.

"You're not going to make me look like a slut, are you?" I asked suspiciously. "Or look like a Gothic Lolita?" she giggled and took my hand.

"Oh goodness no! I'm just going to put some highlights in your hair! Maybe work on your make up or something like that. Oh my gosh! We have to have _another_ double date Arika!" she began to jump up and down.

"Calm down Misa, I thought you didn't like those." She giggled.

"Oh well. I have the perfect dress for you to wear! Even if you just go on a date with Ryuzaki, maybe you can persuade him to take the hand cuffs off and Light can be with me in this room, and Ryuzaki can be with you in your room. You two need to have a one on one date!"

"Misa, that's never going to happen. You know Ryuzaki won't let Light out of those hand cuffs. Even though I really would like a one on one with him."

"See!" she squealed. "You want alone time with Ryuzaki! I knew it! Hmm…well let me think. Come on Arika can't you persuade Ryuzaki?" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"How?" I asked.

"Using these silly." She poked my boobs.

"Misa! No! I'm not going to do that! I'll simply ask him." She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Yay!" I smiled and imagined holding Ryuzaki's hand again. Misa grabbed my hand and let me over to her bed and began to play with my hair. _I just know I'm going to regret this…_I thought. _No, I am going to regret this. _


	17. Chapter 17

**_Moth: _**_YAY! :) A new chapter! I'm so sorry if it's not as good as my others. For some reason my muse was so freakin' low :'( but I got through it and here it is! An adorable surprise towards the end :) enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Misa would not stop bugging me about talking to Ryuzaki. I didn't realize how big of a deal it was to her. It wasn't even that big of a deal to me. It'll just be asking a question that has already been asked, and the answer will be the same. <em>Misa did say I could use something else…<em>_**NO! Stop your perverted thinking Arika. Either Ryuzaki agree's or Misa is just going to bitch and complain like usual.**_My brain had a point. What happens happens, if Light so happens to be there when Ryuzaki and I get more intimate it'll be his fault. He should've come clean as Kira, and not given up ownership of the Death Note.

"So…you think Kira is someone in Yotsuba?" I asked leaning against Matsuda.

"Mmhmm. From some of the data that we've looked at Kira seems to either be within the Yotsuba group, or helping them. It's hard to tell which one is which, but it is definitely Yotsuba." I nodded.

"And what Light said, Yotsuba is the only company that seems to be inclining while the rest are all declining." Ryuzaki said. _How did someone else get the––oh right, Misa's Shinigami gave it to someone else. _I thought. It must be someone within Yotsuba, it wouldn't make a ton of sense if Kira was helping them, then they would all know Kira's identity. All of a sudden I heard doors open and Light's dad and Mogi walked in. I stopped leaning against Matsuda and went to go stand near Ryuzaki. I glared at Light. To my surprise he glared back at me. He knew he couldn't threaten me now, or else Ryuzaki would definitely suspect him as still being Kira. I poked Ryuzaki's shoulder and put my hand near him. He took it and gently kissed it. _Why is he so adorable? _I thought.

"…great news! This is amazing, I'm not sure how he figured it out, but Light has a theory that Kira is somehow involved with the Yotsuba group. Can you believe it?" Matsuda said with his cheery voice.

"Yotsuba?" Mr. Yagami looked surprised yet it didn't 100% surprise him. "That's probably it," he put his hand on Matsuda's shoulder. "Good work. We just spoke with the direct and it seems Kira has offered bribes to a number of politicians." _To think that this started out with Ryuk and Light being bored in their own lives. Ryuk drops his Death Note and Light finds it. Light should've kept himself as Kira and NOT joined to help. That would've been a smarter idea, but then again I feel it'd have been harder to find, and I wouldn't have personally met Ryuzaki. _"So that's that. The police caved into him." _What? Why? _Light and Ryuzaki both gasped. Ryuzaki let go of my hand gently and swiveled himself around towards Mr. Yagami, Aizawa, and Matsuda. "Mogi and I have made up our minds already. Aizawa and Matsuda if you want to continue working on this case, you'll have to hand in your letter of resignation to the NPA, just as Mogi and I are going to do. Like it or not you cannot peruse Kira as the police force anymore."

"Wait a second chief." Aizawa interrupted.

"They made it crystal clear that if you continue to work with L then you'll be fired. That's all there is to it." Light's dad said.

"So…chief that means…?"

"In a few hours I will no longer be your chief. We all have our own lives and have to take care of ourselves. So think it over." Aizawa seemed more affected than Matsuda and Mogi.

"That's true chief, especially if you have a family you need to support." Matsuda said.

"I think you should remain police officers. To be honest when I started out this case, I was working by myself. I am grateful that all of you hung in there this long, but I can do this by myself. I can stop by and bring you Kira's head when I have him." Ryuzaki said. "I can do this alone." _Ryuzaki…are you…_

"Ryuzaki, as long as I'm alive you'll have someone to work with." Light said. "You have my word on that."

"That's right, I'll have Arika and Light working with me until I catch Kira."

"Arika? Why her?" Aizawa seemed aggravated. "She isn't even _that_ helpful."

"Aizawa!" Mr. Yagami and Matsuda said.

"This is serious and just because you love her doesn't mean she can stay."

"I have helped him Aizawa. If _YOU _don't really want me to be here I can just leave." I said walking away. "I'll let you sort this all out on your own."

"Arika, no don't!" Ryuzaki called after me.

"Arika!" I didn't turn around I walked up to have some girl company. I really wished it could've been _someone else_, but Misa would have to do. _Stupid Aizawa. _I knocked gently on Misa's door.

"Yes?" she said. "Oh, Arika what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing! I thought I'd come and spend some time with you." I said walking in her room.

"Something is wrong with you, what happened?" she asked again.

"How can you tell something's wrong?" I asked looking around her room and sighing.

"You don't strike me as the type of person to just come and hang out with me, only because I sometimes know how annoying and pervert-ish I can be." She giggled a little bit. "But I can tell something happened." She sat next to me and patted my back. _Please don't tell me I was bonding with Misa…oh well she might not be as bad as I thought. I think Light just makes her crazy and annoying. _

"Aizawa was being a jerk off." I finally said.

"How so?" she asked running her fingers through my hair and beginning to brush it. "Mind if brush your hair? The only other person's hair who I've had to brush all day is mine, and it can get really annoying."

"Yeah sure. He said I wasn't a lot of help, and just because Ryuzaki wants me to stay, doesn't mean I should." I said looking up at the ceiling. "I was going to go home for a few hours, but then I thought that perhaps I could talk to you. You're not all that bad Misa, but when you're around Light you just get 50% more annoying." I said being honest.

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm glad you came and talked to me. It was getting lonely in this room. I don't know why Aizawa would say that. You're either in your room, with me, or helping. Are you two like making out when they're supposed to be doing important stuff?" she asked.

"Ha no. Aizawa is the only one that seems to think I can't help in anyway. If the others think that too, they should say something. I _don't_ have to be here. My mom would be happy to have me at home." Misa groaned and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Snap out of it Arika! Why don't you take a nap and rest your brain. Perhaps later you'll feel better. Let me give you a massage!" Misa said cheerily.

"No, that's okay Misa. I"ll go take a bath my in room. I'll come back in about an hour or so, okay?" I said. She giggled.

"All right. Try and feel better. Just because Aizawa was being a jerk doesn't mean the rest of us think the same." Misa said before shutting the door. Silence. _Yeah Arika just forget it. If Ryuzaki or anyone at that matter, didn't think you were helping, or enjoyed your company, than you could've left. _I took the elevator to my own floor and headed up to my room. I got in and thought about everything. _**You can't tell anyone Arika, you know one of the biggest reasons why you're still here.**__ Shut up brain, yes I know that. Stupid Light. If I hadn't listened to my parents that night I wouldn't be in this mess. __**You always listen to your parents though, that's the problem. **_I walked into my bathroom and began the bath. I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hmm? Ohh." I ran over and grabbed it. "H-Hello?" I said.

"Arika?" the girly voice said.

"Yeah?"

"It's Tsubasa. Uhm…can I apologize?" something was suspicious.

"A sudden change?" I asked. "How come you're apologizing to me?" I walked back into the bathroom and threw some bubble mix in.

"Yeah can't you just take my apology?" she asked.

"Well I need to know why you've gotten nicer all of a sudden. Someone can't just change like that so suddenly. Are you trying to be nice and then get close to Light?" I touched my fingertips to the water. No answer. "Just what I suspected Tsubasa. You can't fool me. Anyway, he's got himself another girlfriend, so you don't have a chance." _Why would you even want to be with him? _"He's a real jerk too."

"What! How could you say that Arika? He most certainly is not a jerk, he is an angel. Does Light like Kira? Oh my gosh if Light likes Kira that's just a bonus for me." _Is this Misa? What the hell? _I put her on speaker phone and began to strip down from the clothes I was wearing. "He is a gorgeous man Arika, you probably broke his heart." _yeah right. _

"Sure, whatever Tsubasa, is this the ONLY reason you ca––"

_Knock, knock. _

"I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up. I grabbed a bathrobe and walked to the door. "Ryuzaki?" I said looking through the peep hole. He was alone too. I slowly opened the door.

"Hi Arika. I uhm…well…as you can see I left Light in Misa's room." He couldn't help but chuckle, and neither could I.

"And how do you think that is going to go?" I asked.

"Not good, but I wanted to come be with you. While Matsuda thinks over what I said, I thought why not go see how Arika is doing. I hope your feelings weren't too hurt by Aizawa." He said taking my hand and holding it. "I'd like you to stay, if that's okay with you. It's actually kind of funny, I can concentrate more when you're there, but this feeling in my stomach causes me to get distracted. It's like those two feelings are at war. Light seems to think that you're smart enough to help us." Ryuzaki looked down at me and I saw a smile creep across his face.

"Well I uhm…I don't mind staying with you guys and helping out. I never would've realized how horrible a person could be, if it wasn't for Kira. A person like him should be put in jail." I said remembering I was just about to take a bath. "oh! Excuse me for a second Ryuzaki I uhm…I have to attend to my bath…" I couldn't help but smile when I said that. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water off. As I was turning to head back to where he stood, he was now standing right in the bathroom doorway. "AHH! Oh you scared me."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. I thought it would be better to talk in your room rather than in the doorway." He said. "Why don't you spend more time with Light, Mr. Yagami, Matsuda, and I more? I like your smarts, it's kind of a turn on." Those words and this setting weren't exactly helping me. "Oh…am I interrupting your bathing session?" he nonchalantly asked.

"Uh…well…uhm….no not exactly…I mean it's fine I'm happy you're here with me." I sheepishly said. I looked at him and he had an adorable cum in my panties kind of smile on. I didn't want to ask if he minded that I take my bath with him in the room, but I didn't want to waste water and perfectly good bubble bath. "Ryuzaki?" I began.

"Yes?" he had the tip of his thumb in his mouth.

"W-Would you mind turning around just for a second," I paused to try and gather my words. "I-I-I have to undress and get in the bathtub." I let the scarlet take over my face and I waited for his reply.

"Oh of course, d'you want me to wait out in your room while you do so? Take a bath that is?" Should I really answer him with the one in my head, or go with another.

"No," I said trying to avoid his eyes, "you can uhm…you can sit in here with me. Just promise you won't look at my body…" I wanted to hide behind my bathrobe. He cocked his head to the left.

"How come?" he asked. _What? How come? _

"I don't like it…"

"But I thought girls like it when guys looked at them naked, especially if the boy and girl like each other. Oh… I'm confused. Should I just go?"

"NO!" I said loudly. "No, you don't have to. I'd actually like you to stay." I looked at him and saw his facial expression change. _Oh my…._I thought as I looked at "Ryuzaki". _He really __is__ getting turned on. _He looked like a deer in headlights. I walked over to him and held his hand. I turned him around and smiled at him. I walked back over to the bathtub and let the bathrobe drop. I unhooked my bra and slid my panties off. The water was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. "You can turn around if you'd like."

"I promise I won't look at your body, but can I ask one thing?"

"What?"

"Can I give you a back rub?" I chuckled and was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted him too, but I don't know if I could bring myself to say yes. "I'll be gentle. I've been wanting to ask for a while and well now that we're alone I think I can do it without messing up…" he blushed a little and avoided my eyes.

"Sure thing. I've thought about it and well I'd like one from one." I tried to hide my face in my hands but he stopped me.

"Don't hide your face. You're too beautiful to hide." He let go of my hands and I put them in the water. I rested them on my legs and I felt him move my a little and when he his hands touched me I gasped a little. "Are…you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine…your hands just feel really…nice." I said looking down at my own. I really hoped that no one would bother us. Especially Light and Misa. The last thing I needed was to hear her annoying voice when I was trying to calm down.

"Is…this okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." I answered feeling his hands on my shoulder and neck. I closed my eyes and felt his fingers on me. His hands worked their way up my neck and all of a sudden I felt his lips on mine. It took me by surprise, but I wasn't one to deny a kiss from Ryuzaki. I kissed him back and turned my body so it was facing him. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I pulled him back and kissed him. His hands moved from my neck down lower and I steadily pulled away and looked at him. "Ryuzaki…" I purred. He got up and grabbed a towel for me. He turned around and I wrapped myself in it. I let the water out of the tub and took his hand. I lead him near the bed and I pushed him on his back, which astounded him. Only in a towel, with wet hair, I straddled him and bent down. I played with his raven black hair and he lightly tickled my back.

"I've never really done this…I'm sorry if it's a little awkward for me…"he chortled with a bashful smile. I kissed his cheek.

"We don't have to do anything, I'm enjoying laying on top of you and looking at you. I did enjoy that back massage." I kissed his lips and softly bit him. He laughed.

"I'm enjoying it too Arika." He moved a piece of hair out my face and touched my lips. I tried so hard not to go too fast and let my hormones take over. It was really tempting too. I rolled him on top of me and I giggled. He didn't seem to know what was going on, but he smiled.

"Would they be mad at if you stayed her for a while?" I asked.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" he said. I shook my head.

"I mean for two hours or three?"

"Oh, I'm sure that they can handle everything. Why?" he asked.

"First, I have to put clothes on." I snickered. "Or else I'll feel a little weird." He got off of me and sat on the bed. I put a pair of white panties on, a white bra, a pair of black pants, and a crop top. It was one that Tsubasa gave me for my birthday, and even though I hated her now, it was too cute to give away. Once I was dressed I crawled back on the bed and brought him close to the pillow. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled close to him. "I wanted to lay here and talk to you." I said intertwining my fingers with his.

"R-Really?" he asked. I looked up at him and smiled. He smelled like all different kinds of sweets.

"Of course Ryuzaki. Just like you, that feeling I get in my tummy makes me want to be with you more and more. Light never wanted to _be_ with me. I let go of his hand and held myself up with my elbows. "You're so cute." I hid behind my hands again.

"Nooo don't hide Arika, please don't' hide…" he moved my hands so he could see my blushing face. "You're so darling when you blush. I like it. Oh no…now I'm blushing." I pulled myself up and kissed his blushing cheek. I wasn't sure when I would get another chance to lay with him, so I tried to hold onto every minute that passed us by. _Oh Ryuzaki I really wish you could meet my mom. _I thought. I felt his arm move behind me and softly rub my back. It was almost as if the sand man came early. It was only 4 in the afternoon and I could feel my eyes become droopy. _**You're in that place Arika, you're in heaven. **_My conscience said to me. It wasn't until I was almost asleep that I heard Ryuzaki still talking. _Oh my gosh…I'm falling asleep in….in…his arms. _It couldn't have gotten any better than this.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Moth: _**_Her is chapter 18 :O oh my yay! So i know for maybe a fewwwwww readers lol they'd like a lemon of Arika and L. I still plan on that, but in my opinion to make it even more adorable and meaningful to the two characters I'm gonna hold on for just one more chapter x) I'm terribly sorry if you wanted a lemon right away! It WILL happen :) You have my word! =] This was one of the hardest chapters to get writing, but I found my strength and here it is! I know long disclaimer sorry I be quiet now ^_^_

**_Arika: _**_Hiii Reader! :) Moth only owns me, OC's, and this awesome fan fiction idea :) We all know you want her to write a lemon of me and L... and it will happen just be a good wittle puppy and it'll come teehee!_

* * *

><p>"I just found another one!" Light said looking at the computer. Misa was busy putting on her make up in the big monitor. I stood next to Light and looked down at the computer. I still couldn't get it out of my mind that Aizawa had still said I wasn't any help. I think that might've been why I was holding back from saying much. Even though Ryuzaki and everyone didn't see me as a nuisance I still felt like one."A general manager of a bank was Yotsuba's biggest competitor. On September 7th he slipped in his home and died. Instantly."<p>

"September the 7th was a Friday, wasn't it?" Light's dad said walking in. "All the deaths it seems connected to Yotsuba are happening all around the weekends."

"Huh? On the weekends?" Matsuda said. "Why the weekends?" _Weekends? What was so great about the weekends to kill. _

"The first two seem to be at random times, but the rest take place between Friday night and Saturday afternoon." Mr. Yagami said.

"I'm amazed you even noticed that chief."

"Yeah I don't think I could've figured that out even if I tried." I said tapping my fingers on the table. Light gave me a face, as if to say I was stupid. I rolled my eyes and stopped paying attention to him.

"Matsuda, I thought I told you to stop calling me chief." Light's dad said. I chuckled and looked at Matsuda.

"I'm sorry, but you'll always be the chief to me." Matsuda said. Oh Matsuda, really? I crossed my arms and sighed. _Arika just relax. _I thought.

"This is a really good clue dad." Light said. "Nice work!"

"Well you know I can't let myself fall behind you, Arika and Ryuzaki." Mr. Yagami said. "After all the last thing I want is to be dead weight." Matsuda looked taken back when Mr. Yagami said that. "And Arika," he began. I looked up from the ground. "You are a great help to all of us. Truly you are. Don't let what happened earlier get in your way. Aizawa was just frustrated that's all." A smile crept across my face.

"Thanks Mr. Yagami…" I said hesitantly. It wasn't that I didn't like Light's dad, or to say Light the least. First off, Light was somewhere between my shit list and eh list. I was willing to be civil to him if he could do the same. He could've killed me long ago, but then everyone would've asked where's Arika? Why did she die? And the only person I was with at the time was Light and I wouldn't have been a criminal. It makes sense, but it doesn't make sense. I glanced at Ryuzaki who gave me a kind smile. The butterflies were acting up again and little flashes of us laying on the bed came into mind.

"…haven't figured that out yet. But we will proceed under the assumption that this is Kira's doing. We will focus on Yotsuba." L stated. I turned towards my left to see Mogi walking in with a giant stack of papers.

"This is all of the Yotsuba groups employee's." He said.

"Thank you very much." Ryuzaki said. I slowly inched my way behind his hair and carefully, as to not spook him, I placed my hands on his shoulders. He quickly glanced behind me, and with the other hand, not the one connected to Light, he touched my hand. I glanced at Light who was none other than Mr. Jealousy. He shook the jealous off of him and spoke.

"Here." Mogi said.

"Thank you very much." Ryuzaki said. _He's so adorable when he's polite._ I thought and chuckled a little bit.

"That's 300,000 people. How did he put this all together so quickly? That's amazing Mogi." Light said. I had to admit that was pretty impressive. I'd go crazy after about the first hundred.

"He's been incredibly efficient from the start." Ryuzaki said. I glanced up at Misa and she prancing around her room like always. _Probably singing about Light again._ I thought. Matsuda stood up all of a sudden.

"Ryuzaki, what else can I do to help with the investigation, besides the manager thing?" he asked.

"You could be our mascot." I joked and Matsuda gave me a look that made me laugh even more. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I had to, but I'm sorry Matsuda." I held in my chuckles and Light poked my side. "What?' I asked.

"So you'd really like to be useful?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes!"

"Then…could you get me another cup of coffee." He said. I tried to stifle my laughs, but they came out and I had to walk away for a moment. I wasn't being mean to Matsuda in any way, I just happened to think it was funny.

"What?" he said.

"And for our guests over there." Ryuzaki used his other hand to point and we all turned. I saw a man, at least I think it was I could only see the back of his head, raise his hand, and next to him was a women with what seemed to be some sort of hat on.

"Who are they?" Matsuda asked.

"Whoa I didn't even see them, how'd they get in?" I asked scratching my elbow.

"Wait a minute, who let them in? Like Arika asked, how'd they get in?" Light said.

"Those two are the newest members of the task force." Ryuzaki said without turning around. They walked over to us and both had a warm smile to them. The guy in the suit was sort of cute, but that kind of cute that you could see in a magazine.

"The name is Aiber," he said with his hands in his pockets. "I'm a con man." _Oh…so he's a bad ass. _"How's it going?"

"I'm Wedy, and I'm a thief by trade." The woman said.

"A con man and a thief…"Mr. Yagami said.

"That's correct. Aiber is a life long con man. His suave social skills allow him to become friends with any target. We'll use him for infiltration." Ryuzaki stated. I looked from Aiber to L and then kept my gaze on him before he spoke again. "As for Wedy, she is a thief who specializes in cracking high security systems. As proof of that, she was able to enter the building without setting off a single alarm." Ryuzaki stood up and looked at me and then at Light and his dad. Still with his unchained hand he held my hand and I didn't want to blush in front of people who I really didn't know, but with Ryuzaki it's hard _NOT_ to bluish. If no one were around I would wrap my arms around him and kiss him, but I'm not one to show public affection.

"D'you expect us to work with criminals?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Yes that is correct. However theist two have never been caught, so it's unlikely they will be killed by Kira. Think of them as professionals of the underworld."

"That's kind of cool." I said turning towards Ryuzaki, hoping he would be the only one to see me turn a little bit pink. He smiled and kissed my forehead. _Damn, now for sure I'm going to be red as a tomato. _I thought.

"I understand to investigate Yotsuba we're going to need the help of people like this." Light said. "Let's all do our part and make this happen." He said turning towards Aiber and Wedy.

"Yeah!" Matsuda agreed. I heard Mr. Yagami groan.

"Hmm well in that case would all of you mind doing me a huge favor?" Ryuzaki said.

"Uh yeah?" They answered.

"Keep all of your eyes on Light for a few hours. I think I'll spare him some time away from Misa. Actually, Matsuda, for the time being until I get back, will you be handcuffed to Light? This is one of the ways that you could possibly help with the case."

"Wait, Ryuzaki, how come?" Mr. Yagami asked. Ryuzaki was silent for a minute as he took off the handcuffs and handcuffed Matsuda and Light together.

"D'you really want to know?" he asked smirking at me and pulling me closer to him.

"Yes!" he said. Ryuzaki began to walk and he pulled me along with him. "Ryuzaki!" Light's dad called.

"Chief, can't you see he wants to be with Arika?" Matsuda finally said.

"Oh…" Ryuzaki held my hand as we walked away from everyone. Once we were out of view, he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"See, I told you that no one would mind you being with us and helping…" his voice was low and it became hard for him to look at me. I giggled and pulled him closer as we stopped by the elevator. He still didn't' look straightforward at me.

"Ryuza–" he stopped me from talking with his long finger.

"Only when it's us two, you can call me L." He spoke softly. I thought my legs were going to fail and I was going to collapse on him. I touched his face and tried to make him look at me.

"L, why won't you look at me?" I asked starting to get a little worried. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh my gosh no!" he quickly said. "I uhm…well…you could say I've never felt like this before and I'm kind of embarrassed." _What does he mean by–oh…wow…_I thought realizing what he meant. I knew he was acting differently while we were with everyone. I pressed the elevator button and let it take us up to my floor. The entire time we were in the elevator I held his hand and snuggled up to him. The sound of him breathing soothed me to the very bone. I didn't want to be with anyone else, if time stopped that would've been okay. I could feel his arms draped around me, softly massaging my back. When the elevator dinged, he picked me up and carried me to my door. "You're so pretty Arika…" he said quietly. When we arrived to the door he put me down and I opened it up. I let go of Ryuzaki for a split second and he picked me up and began to tickle me. I saw a smile on his face as I squirmed around.

"Hahaha hey, no fair!" I laughed as I tried to tickle him back, but he had pretty good hands for tickling.

"I think it's 100% fair." I heard him laugh and soon we had collapsed to the ground and I pinned him. "Awe, now it's not fair." He pouted.

"I think it's very fair." I purred in his ear. I looked down at him and he softly stroked my hair. I could slightly feel his hard on getting happier as we laid there. A sudden wave of shyness flew over me and I coiled back and hid my face one again. I know he doesn't like it when I hide my face, but I got so shy all of a sudden.

"Arika, come on, you really are a beautiful girl, and I want to see that." L stated. I mustered up my confidence and pulled my hands away and looked him in his beautiful dark eyes. I sat up and put my hands on his stomach and he moved so his back was against the wall. I moved in closer and let our noses touch. I giggled and let my lips fall gracefully onto his. I felt my body slightly jerk as I tried not to grind against him not wanting to let my arousal get the better of me. He was able to pick me up somehow, and hoist himself up. I clung to him like a Koala bear to it's mother. He brought me to my bed and laid down first with me on top. I got that feeling of wanting to put my hands over my face, but I held back and bent down and kissed him again. The dress that Misa let me borrow wouldn't be on my body for very long, and that was fine with me, even though I didn't want to rush anything. I pulled away and smiled at Ryuzaki.

"L…" I began. It's implied that I like him like a lot, or else I don't think we'd be kissing and cuddling on my bed. It's telling him that I like him, those words were my enemy right now. "I like you so much L, I really do." I had closed my eyes while I said it and once the words left my tongue I opened them to see a scarlet faced L staring back at me. He held himself up with his elbows and brought me into another passionate kiss. I felt his tongue gently graze my bottom lip. I pulled away for a second.

"Oh, did I do that wrong?" he asked putting his finger to his lips. I giggled and kissed those sweet lips again.

"No…it looks…like somebody…learned something…" I said in between kisses. His tongue grazed my bottom lip once again and I allowed him in my mouth. He tasted of coffee with a lot of sugar and cream, along with cake. I pushed him back and began to kneed at his chest a little bit, wanting so bad to take his shirt off. I didn't want to hold my vixen back with him, but I didn't want to seem "easy". It seems as though L read my mind. He gently and thoughtfully pushed me away, and slowly slipped his shirt off. I couldn't believe it. He laid back against the pillows and I leaned down and touched his chest. I wanted to scream, moan, groan, do whatever it was to show him that I was so turned on, but instead I kissed his bare pale neck and he played with my brown hair. I went farther down towards his collar bone and dragged my fingertips up and down the center of his chest, peaking to see his nipples become hard from arousal. I moved my right hand down lower to his abdomen and even lower towards his dark blue jeans. He grabbed my hand before I did anything else and looked me in the eyes.

"I-I-I'm too scared to do too much at the moment Arika, I-I-I'm sorry." A warm smile spread across my face and I fell back on top of him and wrapped my arms around him. "I want to do all of that with you, I've never felt this way about anybody, but I'm so shy…" his pale face turned pink and I kissed his chest. I drew little hearts on him.

"I 100% agree, and you don't have to be scared or embarrassed. I still like you L, nothing can change that." I said falling off of him and feeling his arm wrap around me as we laid on my bed again. He turned towards me and kissed my lips pulling me closer.

"I have been waiting all day to cuddle with you, and now that I am it's like I don't want these few hours to ever end…" he traced my chin and played with my ear. The goosebumps ran throughout my body yet again and the butterflies were uplifting. I pulled L close and closed my eyes. I began to cry tears of joy. All of a sudden the phone rang and broke the happiness in the room.

"Awe…" we said together. I grabbed the phone and answered.

"We were in the middle of sex, what do you want?" I tried to say without laughing.

"Arika!" L said. I giggled and kissed his lips.

"I'm just teasing." I said to him.

"Uh…yeah we all hope you are, you're on speaker. We need Ryuzaki back, you two can have another snuggle date soon, but we need him back." Light stated. _Oh damn that's mad awkward…_I thought. Light answered the phone.

"Did you guys freakin' see us?" I asked.

"Uh…well…." I could hear Matsuda say.

"You two were sucking face like two cute innocent bunnies." Wedy the girl said. I blushed and looked at Ryuzaki who still didn't know.

"They watched us make out." I said burying my face in his warm chest. I kissed him gently and hung up the phone. "They want you back downstairs…" I pouted and sat up. He sat up too and pulled me into a hug and a kiss. I pulled back and helped him put his shirt on. "I'm going to take a nap, I'm not feeling great…" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"A little sleep deprived, but I'll be fine. You go do your thing L." I said smiling at him. His face of concern turned into a face of warmth and love. He kissed my cheek and then my lips.

"I'll check up on you in a little bit angel." He said softly kissing my forehead before leaving the room. _He called me angel….awwww that's so cute…_ _Stupid Light for calling he was probably getting too jealous and didn't want to see L get his sloppy seconds. Go jump off a cliff Light. _I thought laying back down.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Moth: _**_YAY! Guess what is out! Chapter 19! WHOO HOO! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER, and SO SO SO SO SORRY it's really long, but I hope my readers like it! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Misa was doing some movie scene, and it happened to be a love scene. I had a feeling that she wouldn't want to kiss the guy she had to. I could see it in her face as they approached the kissing scene. I leaned against Matsuda who was a little surprised, but put his arm around me.<p>

"This is really…lifeless." I said looking at him trying to stifle a laugh. He nodded. He glanced at his watch and all of a sudden I heard Misa's voice.

"…I can't do this, I have a boyfriend. Can we cut the love scenes please?" she really didn't want to kiss him? Jeez Light must be giving her _something_ to make her like that.

"Wait, where did this come from all of a sudden?" I heard someone asked.

"Can't we just fake kiss, or something?" Misa was really starting to get on my nerves once again. _Just kiss the damn guy Misa, so we can go back to L. I want to snuggle with him. _I looked back at Matsuda who was staring off into the sky it seemed.

"Something on your mind?" I asked softly. He was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yeah…the Yotsuba group headquarters building is right there, and well today is Friday. Don't you remember that the chief said that they were our new suspect?" Matsuda was trying to make up his mind and as I had my head turned to see how Misa was doing and he accidentally threw his coffee at me.

"Ow! Matsu–" I stopped and realized he had run off. _**Arika, what the heck are you doing, go with him!**__ No, don't leave Misa by herself. __**Misa will be fine, go follow Matsuda. **_I began to run after him following closely behind him. He didn't realize that I was there. I could faintly hear Misa calling for the both of us, but then she stopped. When we were in front of the Yotsuba building I tapped him, and he quietly freaked out. "You threw coffee on me, and I wanted to know why you just ran off." I whispered.

"Arika, no you're supposed to stay with Misa, why'd you follow me?" he asked as we hid in the darkness.

"For one, I'd rather be with you than her any day of the week. Excluding certain days, but that's not important. Secondly, I want to help Ryuzaki as much as I can, and he said that if I tailed you and followed you I could help." I said fixing my sweater. He looked at me and then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Cause this is exciting. I don't know dude." He made a face and lightly chortled.

"Okay, but do as I say and if we get caught I'll give you some sort of sign, okay?" I nodded and followed him. We walked in and of course Matsuda being the genus he is, he decided to sneak underneath the security part of the entrance. I followed him feeling like a wee bit of a dumb ass. Matsuda and I had no idea what we were doing, well he might've but I hadn't a clue. Now I'm starting to wish I had stayed back with Misa, but it's too late now. I grabbed his hand so he'd stop.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked almost inaudible. He put his finger to his lips and signaled me to continue to follow him. _Please don't get me in too much trouble Matsuda, I can't afford a criminal record. _We managed to hide around the corner to the elevators until the people who were using it were gone.

"This is Yotsuba's building," he began even quieter than I had spoken. "To prove to Ryuzaki, the chief, Light, and Aizawa that I can actually do something I'm taking matters into my own hands. You cannot say a single word, okay? I am risking a lot right now Arika." I nodded. He was risking a lot. First of all he wasn't supposed to be doing this, and two I was with him. He was taking an innocent person into his childish games to try and prove that he can do work. Once I heard the elevator door close a pang of nervousness came over me.

"We can still go back." I whispered. Matsuda shook his head no. "No? My gosh you really are crazy." I giggled a little bit.

"We've come too far to leave." He said. I stood next to him, and I held onto him. This entire building was dark and mysterious, it was scaring me.

"Ugh! Not this again!" I heard a man say. "I'm too tired."

"Look on the bright side, it follows on the weekend. We never know how long these confidential meetings could go on for. Could you imagine if we did these on Mondays?" a second guy asked. _Confidential meetings eh? Is this what L and Light were talking about? Is this what Mr. Yagami brought up? It has to be. It's Yotsuba and they're being all sneaky, damn guys. _I thought. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. Bad idea. He pulled me so fast I didn't have too much time to use my feet so I slammed right into him.

"Ow…" I said. Matsuda looked at the floors and the light blinked at 19. "That must be where they got off." I said.

"Are you athletic?" Matsuda asked.

"Uh…no not really, why?" I asked.

"Let's go." He pulled me and we headed for the stairs. _Matsuda you idiot we were standing right in front of the elevator! _I ran up the stairs, all the way to the 19th floor. I swear to God I could kill him. We reached the 19th floor and I was huffing and puffing. _I wonder how L is doing? I haven't seen him in a while and I miss him. _Even though there has been this extreme Kira work, he promised to do something special. What that was, when it was, no idea. He's told me he's never been on a date before, nor has he ever really had a girl fall head over heels for him. I couldn't help but blush at his remark. I followed behind Matsuda, holding him closely, and we stood in front of his big door. "Arika, you stay a few feet back, just incase, okay?" I nodded. I held onto my sweater strings and watched him. He put his ear up against the door as if trying to listen. As he was trying to listen to their conversation I tried not to be so freaked out.

"Matsuda, can't we like go… I'm scared…" I practically mouthed to him. He gave me a look and the finger that meant hold on. I heard someone say killer as I got closer to Matsuda. "Did I just–" he nodded as if he knew what I was going to say. His though process came across his face, which I found to be adorable. Unfortunately, it's Matsuda, and bad luck seems to follow him. The door opened and he fell in. _Matsuda! What? Why? Why did you do that? Oh shit…_ I thought. I ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Who the hell are you two?" someone asked. I was petrified. I held onto Matsuda and tried to breathe. _Next time we stay with Misa. _I thought. I waited for him to say something, or else I was going to have to .

"We're sorry to barge in like this. My name is Taro Matsui, I'm an agent with Yoshida productions. I was just wondering if you would like to use our top girl Misa Amane as your new spokes person." I held onto him hoping not to get killed.

"Well then who is she?" another guy asked.

"My assistant. Her name is Rei Nakashima. We are here to promote Misa Amane." He said again. I blushed from embarrassment. I hated being embarrassed. Two of the men took us into a separate room while the others continued their meeting.

"Yoshida Productions. Taro Matsui. Nothing suspicious on him, and what about you?" the one with light colored hair asked me. "Do you have one of these?"

"No, why would she, she's just my assistant." Matsuda said. They looked at us both. "So um please take Misa Misa into consideration." I could've crawled under a rock. I would've rather be standing butt naked at school instead of here. _Matsuda you idiot. You got us in trouble and we're caught. Oh my gosh I really don't need to get killed…but wait does this Kira have the shinigami eyes? If he did then we'd be killed for sure, but with our aliases we can't be killed. Anyway I'm still in trouble and I don't need my parents to find out about this. That'd be it for all these fun and games, according to them._ All of a sudden his phone rang. I knew we were done for 100%.

"Go ahead, you can answer it." The dark haired one said. "But don't tell them you're here, and hold it far enough away from your ear so _we_ can hear too." Matsuda nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Yo Matsui!" It was L! Wait, why was he calling? "Ah it's me Asahi. It's been a while buddy." What was he doing?

"Asahi! Yeah it's been a long time."

"It doesn't sound like your out right now, don't tell me your home already." L said.

"Yeah," Matsui said still with panic and fear on his face.

"So, you by yourself?"

"Y..Yeah I'm by myself, what's up?" I could tell L covered the phone and said something to the others who were there.

"So d'you like want to go out drinking tonight?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Huh? Right now? Sorry, I'll have to pass." _Oh…I see what's going on. Wow I can't believe L is this smart. Well after all it is L. _That was something about him that made him even more sexy.

"Awe what's a matter? Don't tell me your wallets _in trouble _again." I heard him say.

"Yeah, that's it. Big troubles with money, you know me too well." Matsuda chuckled nervously and kept his eyes closed. I watched the other two guys and I felt a little awkward. I tried moving closer to him, but the two guys didn't like that very much.

"What are you doing?" the light haired one said through gritted teeth. I didn't say anything.

"Oh that's too bad I guess I'll drag you out some other time, see you buddy." Ryuzaki hung up and we were left with the two Yotsuba people.

"Anyway, what do you think about contracting Misa Misa? We both think she'd be a great spokesperson for your company." I could feel the adrenaline rush from fear with these two guys. The white haired one looked at us and then spoke.

"If you're going to promote one of your clients, shouldn't you bring them with you?" Matsuda looked like he was about to vomit.

"D'you expect us to believe you're this girls manager?" the other asked.

"Well…right now she's filming a movie," I said.

"Yeah, it's not that far, it's actually pretty close, and once she's done I'll call her." Matsuda said. "And get her over here."

"Yes! You'll get to see why she is a great spokes person!" I said all cheerily, but still feeling the fear within. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me. _I was thinking in my head. Matsuda and I exchanged panic stricken glances, and I held onto his arm. They stared intently at her picture and then the light haired one spoke.

"You know what, now that I think about it, and look at her picture more, she's kind of cute, so it might be good to have her as the face of our company."

"Exactly!" Matsuda and I said together.

"She has such a bubbly personality, it's hard for anyone to not like her." I sugar coated that just a wee bit, but hey if it makes Misa more appealing for right now then so be it.

"Once she is done, I'll have her come here and she can convince you." Matsuda said slightly tapping his foot. He got out his cell phone and handed it to me. "Rei, would you mind calling Misa for me?" I nodded and took the phone out of his hands. I dialed her number and waited as the line rang.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Misa Misa, once you are done come over to the Yotsuba group head office. It's still not certain, but you might be able to appear in Yotsuba's commercials. Matsui is working it out right now." I said twirling my auburn hair out of nervousness.

"WHAT? FOR REAL! EEEE Arika and Matsui you're amazing! So is this where you two ran off to? We are wrapping up soon, so don't worry." She excitedly said over the phone. She was already giving me head ache again. _Misa…_I thought.

"Awesome! It's a very short trip by taxi. See you soon!" I hung up and handed the phone back to Matsuda. We waited for Misa to arrive and the two guys wouldn't leave us alone. I wanted to talk more, but I knew I'd be even more dead than I was right now. _**Next time Arika, stay with L or hang with Misa, don't follow stupid Matsuda. **__Oh shut up brain! He found something major, he's being helpful. _I thought.

"Matsui!" she sang as she ran over to us. "I'm here!" she hand on a short pink skirt along with a halter top belly shirt with a heart around the cleavage area. _Don't let her say your name, or else that'll be bad. _Matsuda looked relieved, and I felt it. I gave her a quick hug.

"Misa call me Rei here." I whispered. "Misa you look adorable!" I said.

"Thanks Rei! Now what do I have to do?" the two guys that had been with us since we were caught led Misa to their conference room. "I'm Misa Misa! My only rule is I don't do nudes. But swimsuits and lingerie are totally fine! It's so nice to meet you all." Matsuda looked so embarrassed. I just wanted to crawl under a rock right now and hide from the world. One of the guys with long dirty blonde hair scratched his chin while looking at her.

"Well…I've got to admit, she's really cute in person." He said. _Cute in person! She's freakin' annoying in person! _I thought.

"That isn't exactly the main point now is it…" another one of them with dark glasses said.

"By the way Matsu and Rei, since Yotsuba is a big catch I got the 'OK' from our office to have a special reception!" she said winking at the both of us.

"Hmm? Reception?"

"What?" I said softly. She giggled and I smiled. Misa, Matsuda, and I walked out all together and got a ride back to where the task force was.

"So, I got some of the girls form the agency to help me out! Arika, L wants to see you, ooh he told me he wanted to know if you were okay, and everything since Matsu seems to have gotten the both of you in trouble." She bonked him on the head a little.

"Ow! Hey I got you something big didn't I?' he said.

"That's true, but you shouldn't be getting me in trouble along with you Matsu, but it's fine. Not one of us was hurt or dead. Misa, did he really say that?" I asked feeling my face get hot.

"Mhm! Matsu on the other hand has to help me with this and be up there with me. " We arrived at the building and all got out. Misa ran ahead and I hung back with Matsuda.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you at all, besides I wanted to get the chance to really talk with you, but I guess that's not going to happen." I said looking down at the ground.

"Oh? What'd you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well…uhm…it's about Ryuzaki. Ha I uhm…well yeah…." I couldn't find my words and I was trying not to look stupid or embarrassed.

"So…you two had sex?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and slapped his head.

"No! Oh my gosh you are a pervert silly! Anyway, no but I did fall asleep in his arms the other day and that was like wonderful. You are the only person who I can talk to about this to, and well I really really really really REALLY like Ryuzaki." I said smiling.

"Well that's good! So why don't you go down and be with him while I attend to Misa and the Yotsuba guys. Don't do anything naughty Arika." He said with a smile.

"Okay, daddy!" I teased skipping away from him and downstairs to where L, Light, Mogi, and Mr. Yagami were. I slowly walked down feeling everyone's eyes on me, but L's. Wedy and Aiber were still there. I walked up right behind him and poked his shoulder. He turned around and his face lit up.

"ARIKA!" he said getting out of the chair and wrapping his arms around me. "A-Are you okay?" he asked touching my face gently.

"I'm fine Ryuzaki I really am." I said smiling and hugging him back. Wedy and Aiber went 'awe' together while Mr. Yagami cleared his throat, Mogi looked away and Light crossed his arms. _Ya'll just jealous, especially you Light. _I thought smirking as I held onto L. We pulled apart and he wrapped his non chained hand around me. We turned to the monitor and saw the guys in Misa's room along with the girls.

"Well well it looks like Misa is pretty good at this sort of thing." Ryuzaki said sitting back down in his chair. I stood behind him and put my head on his spiky raven hair, which smelled good, almost like strawberries. Ryuzaki picked up the phone and called Matsuda on the phone that he took. On one of the side video's we saw Matsuda in the bathroom.

"Ryuzaki, can you see this?" he asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Look I'm really sorry I got us in trouble and almost got Arika into bigger trouble–"

"That's not that important right now. She's here safely, so are you." I wanted to attack him right now and squeeze the living daylights out of L, he was so damn cute.

"Okay…" Matsuda said. "Listen, the eight men who came here were having a meeting to determine who Kira would kill for them." So that's what I heard part of. Light and his dad were completely shocked. "I heard them clearly say it, and Arika caught some of it too." L turned to me.

"Is this true?" I nodded.

"There is no doubt they are behind this." Matsuda said.

"Yes, that is probably true. But if you did over hear them and they caught you, both of you, they most certainly would be trying to kill you." _I knew this was going to happen…oh man…__** Wait reality check Arika! Don't you remember they need your **__**real**__** name, they only have an alias. **__Yeah.._ My brain was smarter than myself was, oh wait it is myself I guess I'm that smart!

"Oh I know…I'm sorry Arika…" he apologized. I got close to the phone Ryuzaki was using.

"No apologies Matsuda. You did what you wanted to do and you helped us further in the case." I said smiling.

"Thanks Arika. Um…well is there anything I can do to save us or at least myself?" He said. _That's right! I'm not up there hmm…gosh this is going to be confusing and hard. _

"Well both of you are still alive so that's a good sign, and yes there is something we can do to help you. Arika on the other hand well did you say her name?" L asked.

"I introduced her as Rei Nakashima, but it seems as though they payed more attention to me than her, and in this case is a good thing." Matsuda said. I still felt really weird watching him talk on the phone to us while we weren't there.

"Okay in that case we'll mainly help you. You need to die before they can kill you." he said. _What? That makes no sense. _

"I want you to listen to me very carefully." L said. Once he was done telling everyone what to do I waited with Wedy as we put on tiny disguises. She seemed a little high maintenance for my taste, but if she could help us break into places without being seen or heard, then she was all right in my book. Wedy and I hid outside and watched to see when Matsuda would jump off the ledge and onto the mattress a few stories below him and when he did we waited once more for Mr. Yagami to throw something heavy over the balcony. Aiber was laying on the ground dressed up like Matsuda and as if he had just splatted right on the ground. She grabbed my arm.

"Do the best you can." She said. I ran with her over close by the body. "Ahhh! No!"

"Ahhh! Oh my gosh! I-Is he okay mom?" I asked holding on to Wedy's arm hoping that it would look realistic.

"Oh my gosh! We heard a thud so we came out here. Someone call an ambulance!" I tried to look as scared and horrified as I could be. The ambulance that L and Light were in came and soon covered the body and brought him into the vehicle as a tiny crowd started to gather. Once the part that Wedy and I had played was over we walked back into the building hoping that no one would see us and headed to the room that Matsuda was in. He was sitting on the blow up mattress sighing with relief. Wedy lit up a cigarette and offered me one, but I said no. I got up and walked out of the room.

"Arika!" Matsuda called. I stopped and he ran over to the door. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I gave him a hug and then exited the room. I went in the elevator and headed up to my floor so I could crawl into bed and fall asleep. The elevator dinged and I walked out and over to my room.

"Arika!" I turned and saw L walking over to me. He had his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad I caught you before you went in your room." He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Okay what did you do to it silly?" I asked putting the key in and opening the door. I turned my head to see a teddy bear and a rose on the tiny coffee table. I felt him shakily put his arms around me. He pulled me close and I could feel his heart racing faster than it probably ever has before. "Awe! L did you really?" I asked walking over and grabbing the bear and rose. He followed me in and shut the door behind him.

"Of course I did. Look Arika I––" I cut him off by a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Thank you Ry– oh L. This is really sweet." I skipped over to my bed and laid back yawning. He sauntered in with a serious look on his face.

"Arika, I need to tell you something," he walked and sat at the edge of my bed. He didn't look at me at first. "I've never really been in a relationship. I don't know how these work. I got advice from a friend of yours who knows you very well. He agreed that it would make you happier than ever to get a rose and a teddy bear." He stopped. I crawled over to him and kneeled by him.

"Did you ask Takayuki?" L nodded his head and a smile appeared on my face. I draped my arms over him and kissed his cheek again.

"I do not want to mess this up with you," I stopped gawking at the rose and teddy bear and looked at his dark eyes. "I want this to be 100% perfect, and I am more than 100% sure you want that too." I saw him look from my eyes to my lips and then back to my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, pulling him on top of me and blushing yet again.

"Better yet I just want to be with you L." I could feel his entire body shaking while he was holding himself up. I ran my hand up and down his back and played with his hair.

"C-Can I tuck you in?" he bashfully asked hiding his face on my stomach. _AWE! NO EFFING WAY! _

"No, don't hide your handsome face, I want to see you…" I said softly running my fingers through his hair. He slowly picked his head up so I could only see his eyes. "Yes, you can tuck me in." I blushed. No one has ever done that for me, and I thought that was really sweet. "I have to get ready for bed though." He rolled off of me and I sprang up from the bed and opened my closet.

"H-Here," I heard him say and turned around. He was shirtless on my bed with a very horny girl right now, that wasn't making my life any easier. _Thanks a lot L. _I thought. He threw me his shirt and I put it on. It smelled like him which was delicious and intensely sweet. I took off my skirt that Misa had let me borrow and pranced around in just L's shirt and my panties. I straddled him and pulled him close. "Are you ready to be tucked in angel?" he asked running his hands up and down my sides. I shook my head 'no'.

"No," I said in an innocent baby voice, "I'm not ready for sleep." I kissed his lips and pinned him down. I began to kiss his neck and softly bit him. I heard him groan softly as I did so. I drew little hearts and designs on his chest and tummy as I kissed him. I could feel him get aroused as we kissed and I pulled horny self back from going too far. "What are they gonna say about you and no shirt?" I asked. He stared up at me with his sleepy eyes, intoxicating smile, and to die for essence.

"Well I'll just straight up tell them." I crawled off of him and snuggled under the sheets and comforter. He got off the bed and walked over to me. He kneeled down and I turned towards him and touched his cheek. "I'm ready for bed now." I said. He smiled and kissed my lips. He made sure that the pillows were fluffy, that the sheets were perfect, and that I wasn't too hot or too cold. Once he was done he kissed my forehead, my cheek, my nose, and lastly he kissed my lips, softly biting on my lower lip and nuzzling his nose with mine.

"Goodnight Arika my angel, I'll see you in the morning light." He stroked my hair and my cheek. I yawned and snuggled with the pillow.

"Goodnight L. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled. He kissed my lips one last time before exiting the room. _How did I get here? _I thought. _I went from Light to L. Light was so much more passionate and lustful when L is a quality person and it seems he has a romantic side to him. Why did that moment have to end, that was the best moment of my life. _


	20. Chapter 20

**_Moth: _**_OH MY GOSH GUESS WHAT? I SMELL A LEMON! :O :O The long awaited lemon...and it's at the very end of this long chapter! I know I'm so mean! **FreaxGeax** wanted a lemon and here it is lovely :) You're lemon! I only own Arika and the idea. _

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Matsuda had gotten into the Yotsuba building and found out that they were connected to Kira. All the while during that L took me out on a date. Our very first one, if you don't count the snuggle dates. It wasn't anything flashy or fancy, we hung out at the same coffee shop Light took me to. I thought it was beyond cute when Ryuzaki admitted he was nervous to even ask me to come with him. The entire time we were there we were getting like stares from people. Not the bad kind of stares, but the kind that they thought we were cute. We held hands the entire time.<p>

Everyone, other than Misa, watched the now seven Yotsuba group members on the monitor.

"..begin tonight's meeting." I heard one of them say.

"There are supposed to be eight of them, but only seven are present. It must mean that…" Light couldn't finish his sentence so L did.

"They probably killed one of their members."

"In order to further the growth of the Yotsuba group investment interests, who should we kill next?" the bald one with weird looking glasses asked. We all gasped. _How could they just say that? How could anyone say that? That was like ruthless. Light was ruthless still. _I thought.

"…just like I told you last week!" Matsuda said.

"Mmm this is not good." L stated.

"But before we get to that there are several topics we need to cover first off." One of the said. "First off, Hatori's death."

"That was unavoidable." The one with long dark black hair said. _Oh…wow…he's cute…_ "To be honest in a certain sense I'm relieved that Hatroi is dead. Kira has demonstrated we must be committed to these meetings; we now know what will happen if we try to leave." I took my eyes off of the monitor and looked down at L. I wanted to take him away from everyone and make out with him in my room. Let's just say that all day long I've been getting naughty thoughts about him and trying not to think like that, especially if I have to talk to him.

"What? One of their members just died and that's all they're going to say?" I pulled myself away from my thoughts.

"So did we really pay 5 million dollars for this report?" another one of them asked. "I mean come on," he hit the paper, "look at this, he hasn't found anything important about L like his real name or face. Is this Coil guy seriously going to be of any use to us?" I saw out of the corner of my eye L look at me and find my hand and take it. He held it close to him and I thought my knees were going to give in. Sometimes I wish I could ask L if I could sit in his lap, but he likes to sit the way he does and I don't not want him to sit like that; he's too cute when he sits like that.

"…L's existence too lightly. In particular it says the concentration of killings are beneficial to Yotsuba will likely be noticed by L if we continue on Fridays and Saturdays."

"Sounds like this Coil guy knows what we've been up to. I personally think we should stop killing every weekend.

"Oh my gosh…" I said quietly.

"This is unbelievable!" Matsuda said. "It's like they're trying to confess to everything."

"Then again they don't know these cameras are installed there." I said. Matsuda nodded in agreement as did Light, L, and his dad.

"Hmmm…as long as we have this video as evidence we could probably arrest all seven of them." Mr. Yagami said. L put his thumb to his mouth. These guys seemed greasy and disgusting to me. Something about them in these black suites and thinking they're big business men was making me wanna vomit. They gave me the creeps when we were caught by them and they still are giving me the same creeps.

"Now onto the main topic, who should we kill?" the bald guy asked.

"I think we should focus on ELF insurance," one with glasses and who resembled Light said. "Yotsuba and many other companies will lose valuable clients to them." They are basically killing innocent people now, whoever this new Kira is he's a lot more vicious than when Light was Kira. Speaking of which it's been really interesting to see how Light has totally stopped saying anything to me. I'm still there, I'm not being a complete bitch to him and he still hasn't said anything. _**YEAH YOU'RE LIKE TOTALLY GA GA OVER L, AND HE DID LOVE YOU!**__Oh shut up brain. _I yelled at myself.

"Any objection to killing the following people with accidental deaths?" the same guy who had been talking a lot more asked.

"No objections!" they all said. I couldn't believe that someone other than Light could be like this.

"What?"

"Is this for real?" Light asked.

"Unfortunately yes." I said sighing.

"How can they do this so easily?" Watari had brought over a chocolate sundae for L and he began to drip some chocolate sauce onto it. _I'd like to drip some chocolate sauce on you L. _I thought trying not to let my mind get too perverted. I watched him eat whatever it was he was eating.

"Kira! Death's by accident? By disease? Designated times of death, it's all just as we suspected. We were right." Light said. I let go of L's hand so he could eat and I put my hand on the back of his chair. I looked at Light and then down at L.

"No, unfortunately we can only be sure after those people who they named are dead. We will continue to monitor these meetings and take note of what they say, how they act, and most importantly whether the people they chose actually die. If we can confirm the connection between their plans and the deaths then we'll definitely be able to catch Kira." He had stacked a whole lot of sugar cubes is what it looked like onto his one spoon. _How is he going to get those all in his mouth? _

"Ryuzaki!" both Light and his dad said together. He missed his mouth with about 11 of them and 1 got in.

"What is it? There's no need to yell in unison." I jumped a little when they both said his name out loud.

"I can't carry on knowing these people will die!" Light said. He did have a point. If you knew an innocent person was going to die and you couldn't do something about it, it'd make you crazy. "That's just immoral!"

"Right!" his dad agreed.

"But if it is the only way to prove that Kira is one of these guys then there's really no choice…" I said hoping that Light would perhaps listen a little bit, but he didn't.

"Shut up Arika!" Light said.

"Light!" Matsuda said.

"I know you are planning to catch Kira by letting these guys actually carry out these murders but we can't let that happen." Light was fuming.

"That's right!" Light's father said. I turned towards him. "Look Ryuzaki it's obvious that these seven men are behind the killings. With Matsuda and Arika's testimony and this footage we've recorded we have all the evidence." I wasn't sure if I should say something, so I kept my mouth shut for a little bit longer like Matsuda.

"You're starting to make this difficult. If we were to take action now, everything we've done would go to waste." Ryuzaki looked at me and pulled me closer. I ran my fingers through his hair and reached my hand to play with his ear. I slowly turned my head to see that Light and his dad were staring up at the monitor, as was I but I was seeing what got Ryuzaki a little bit turned on. I heard Ryuzaki giggle a little and he kissed my hand. Mr. Yagami wanted to call anyone of these members. He was really determined. I tapped Ryuzaki's shoulder and told him I was going to leave for a little bit. He nodded and kissed my hand before I left.

"Oh..where are you going Arika?" Matsuda asked.

"Upstairs…I have to call my parents today." I said walking up the stairs to one of the main floors. I took the elevator up to my room and got out my cell phone. I dialed my home phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom!" I said.

"Arika sweetie, oh how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, how are you and dad?" I walked into my room and headed for the bed.

"Oh we're fine. It's so much quieter without you here sweetie, but I know that you've been doing what you want to." She said.

"Yeah I have….uhm mom?" I said.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I have a boyfriend." I said. "And well I'd really like for you to meet him, but uhm unfortunately it's a little impossible right now." I said coming right out with it.

"A boyfriend? You do? Oh sweetie that's wonderful, what's his name?" she asked. _Should I say Ryuzaki or L? _I had to think quickly and decide.

"His name is Ryuzaki. He's uhm…he's working on this investigation with me." I sat down on my bed and looked at the door.

"I'm so happy for you Arika! Now, how come I can't meet him?"

"Well…not right now at least we're very busy, I'm surprised I had time to call you, I almost forgot. I'd really like you to meet him though. Are you gonna tell dad?" I asked.

"Yes of course I will. He'll be thrilled. I–" I got interrupted on the phone by a knocking.

"Oh hold on mom." I went over and opened the door and I saw Ryuzaki and Light standing there. "Hi." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry Arika I just wanted to see if you wanted to join Amane and us. Would you still like to?"

"Ryuzaki she's on the phone." Light interjected.

"No, no it's quite all right. Mom?" I said.

"Honey you go right on ahead and do whatever it is you have to do. Your father and I will be here at home the entire evening. You needn't worry, I love you." She said.

"Love you too mom." I hung up and looked at the two of them. L took my arm and held onto me. I sneered at Light who returned the face. We walked towards Misa's room. I felt Light poke me and I turned my head towards him. I stuck my tongue out. I could sense he was still really jealous. Oh well…that's what happens when he tries to make me come to his side and not have my own personal thoughts. I snuggled with Ryuzaki as we walked. He opened the door and the three of us walked in.

"Light! I didn't know we were supposed to have a date…er…okay…well you can leave us alone like you did last time!" Misa said looking at Ryuzaki and I. I felt Ryuzaki let go of my arm and I fixed my hair.

"Misa Amane," it looked as if he were about to charge Misa. I stood from afar and watched. "Do you love Light from the bottom of your heart?" he asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah! Of course I do!" She said. Light turned to me and gave me a glare. I shrugged and walked closer to them.

"But you also worship Kira, don't you?"

"Well then if you had to choose between Light or Kira, which one would it be?" Light was trying to pull him away from her and I was standing there with a little amused smile plastered on my face.

"What?" she exclaimed running over to Light and hugging him. "Of course that's obvious, it's going to be Light. I worship Kira and thank him for what he's doing but I still love Light." She hugged his arm.

"Wow Misa…" Is all I could say. She shot me a glare and I shot one back at her.

"But your precious Light is planning on catching Kira, isn't that right?" L stated. I walked closer to him and he took my hand.

"Well yes of course I am." Light said. Ryuzaki got real close to the both of them which freaked Misa out. I kneeled behind L and put my hands on his shoulders and rested my head on his.

"He wants to catch Kira, now what will you do?"

"Well…if that's what Light says then I'm going to support him no matter what."

"Uh huh…so if you were given an opportunity to work with Light on this investigation would you take the offer?" L asked.

"What? Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed.

"Yeah! Of course I would!" she smiled and hugged him tightly again. "I'd do anything I could to help Light."

"Wait hold on a minute, where are you going with this?" Misa looked at me and she stuck her tongue out. I stuck mine out at her. She pointed to her chest and then at me, and I looked down at myself and nothing seemed wrong. She then pointed to Ryuzaki and I blushed. _Misa is such a pervert! Why, why, why? Of course I want to get intimate with L, doesn't every girlfriend want to be intimate with their boyfriend at some point, yes! I know she wants to be intimate with Light…_ _**EWWWW! **_

"He'll mention that Misa was perhaps the second Kira." L stated. I sat on Misa' pink couch and watched all of this unfold. "Misa could be their lead to finding L, and they'll say they want to meet her to discuss their advertising campaign. I have a feeling they'll use that opportunity to question her. Thanks to Matsuda's screw up they might already be considering Misa as their new spokes person."

"Yeah!" Misa said. She skipped over to me and put her arms around me. "Arika can help! I'll make her come with me! A little person accessory will be great!" Misa jumped up and down.

"We can't do any of this." Light said.

"Awe why?" Misa whimpered.

"This plan is too risky, who knows what could happen to you?" I rolled my eyes and laid back listening to Misa get super excited.

"Oh wow! Does that mean you're worried about me?" Ryuzaki looked at me and I did a little wave to him. He smiled at me and touched my foot. I turned so I was closer to him and I poked his arm.

"I'll do anything for you Light!" She said.

"Look Misa, if they suspect that you know who L is, we don't know how far they'll go to get that information." Light said.

"No problem! I promise that I won't say a single thing; even if they torture me!" she said. I hopped off the couch and followed Ryuzaki. _How much longer do I have to be here? _I thought holding onto L's arm and holding him close.

"I can attest to that." L stated.

"But Kira can control his victims acts before their deaths. There is a good chance he might try and manipulate her into what she knows and then kill her. Also if he does manage to kill L then he won't have any use for Misa. He'll kill her to keep her silent." I stood there and looked at Light. I knew everything. I've just been suppressing a lot of what I knew that I almost didn't know anymore.

"Ooooh I don't like the sound of that!" Misa complained. She grabbed onto me and held me close. "You're my girl moral support!" she whispered. I groaned and faked smiled at her.

"Really? Oh my gosh that's just joy." I managed to whisper back.

"…you and I share the same fate." I caught the last of what L had said and he was holding his hand with the hand cuff up. "If I die so will you." That caught my attention.

"R-Ryuzaki…" I said. He looked at me. He looked down at the ground and took one of his hands out from his pockets and wrapped it around me. "Why do you have to say that?" I asked.

"It might happen Arika and if it does you'll carry me on with you as you go." He said smiling at me a little. "If you die Misa will be the one who grieves most of all, am I right? Either we lose and die together, or we win and catch Kira." He looked at Misa.

"Which is it?"

"We catch Kira! I could never dream of living in a world without Light." She said.

"Yes that would be dark." I snickered at the joke Ryuzaki made and I saw Light glare at me. I hid behind him.

"Cut it out this is just crazy." Light shouted.

"We're running out of time and I'm desperate. I've turned to her because I know that her bravery and love is boundless." L stated walking away. _He had a point. _

"And she can't seem to leave Light alone. She'll do anything and everything for Light." I piped in.

"Arika is right, I will!" Misa clasped her hands together and got all soap opera-ish on us. "Do you really mean that Ryuzaki? Oh no I think I've totally misunderstood you all this time, I even called you a pervert. But you actually do understand how I feel don't you." She was about ready to cry.

"Yes I do. Misa is the best and number one girl for Light." I had my arms crossed and she popped with energy and gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged Light.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Oh thank you Ryuzaki!" I was a little taken back by the fact she kissed him, even if it wasn't on the lips, and a thank you kiss. I got jealous but I didn't say or do anything. L looked at me and straightened up from his slouch. He was able to un-handcuff himself and put it on Misa. "W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something…I'll call down so the others can at least keep a watchful eye on you two, even though we might not be teamed up." Ryuzaki said taking my hand and leading me over to a phone. He called down to Mogi, Matsuda, and Mr. Yagami to make sure that Misa and Light didn't leave the room and that they watched _every single _thing they did. _How embarrassing for Misa. _I thought giggling. He lead me to the door and we slowly and quietly slipped out of the room.

"How come you haven't done a lot of talking today angel?" he asked. I shrugged and lightly nudged him.

"I'm not sure…I had a lot on my mind today." I said. He stopped me and looked me in my eyes. His lips connected with mine and I wrapped my arms around him. I smiled as we kissed sweetly. I gently bit his bottom lip and giggled. "I was saving my voice for just you…" he opened his eyes and ran his hands up and down my sides and soon resting on my butt. I wasn't sure if I could make it all the way back up to my room. He pushed me up against the wall and I smiled. "Is it possible if we can sneak into any of these rooms? I'm not sure if I can make it up to my room." He turned around so his back was facing me.

"Get on!" he said with a childish smile. I hopped on his back and he brought me to the elevator and pressed the button, and when you need the elevator to go fast––it went slow. _Stupid elevator! _I thought as I hugged L. We got to the floor i was on and he opened the door. I jumped off his back and strolled over to my bed. He smiled as I sat on the bed waiting for him. My heart was pounding, it felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. He sat down next to me and I tackled him. I crawled on top of him and kissed his cheek. "Arika?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" I looked in his eyes and he pulled me even closer. The shorts I were wearing weren't making it any more possible to get closer. His pants were stopping me from being the closets I wanted to be to him. I held myself up with my hands as I kissed him. He sat up and pulled at my shirt. I held him take mine off and then I took his off.

"You're so adorable when you blush…" he said moving a piece of hair behind my ear. I was tempted to hide my face, but I knew he wouldn't like that. I kissed his neck and softly bit him and began to suck. I felt his hands move from my waist to up my back and reach my bra. I tried to hide myself while kissing him when I felt my bra become unhooked. _How did he undo it so quickly? Damn…_I giggled a little and pulled away. I could feel his growing hard on through his jeans and I knew that his little friend wanted some air to breathe. _I bet Misa and her perverted ways would be enjoying this. _I closed my eyes as I felt my bra fall off. He kissed my neck as I played with his hair and gradually he got closer. Collar blonde, pectoral muscle, and before I knew it I saw his pink tongue pop out of his mouth and make a swirl around my right nipple. His hand played with my left and he looked up at me. I bit my lower lip feeling the blood rush to my face.

"L…" I softly moaned. His tongue felt wonderful on my soft sensitive skin. He didn't take his eyes off of me as he moved to my other breast and played with the one he was just using his tongue on. He knew how much pleasure I was in, and he didn't want to miss any of it. I began to softly grind against him, moaning his name in his ear and watching him. "I want you so badly…" I whispered. I gently pushed him back and beg to kiss down his neck and chest. I reached his dark blue, blue jeans and pulled them off. I slowly moved his light blue boxers off and saw his hard, throbbing, cock spring forth. I eyed it hungrily as he became the shyest I've ever seen him. I licked the tip of it, tasting his pre-cum that had already come out. I giggled and put his entire throbbing member in my mouth. I looked up at him.

"Arika that feels amazing…" he chocked out. I smirked and used my tongue to lick the underside of his shaft. I could feel my own precious area become wet with arousal. I slipped my own fingers inside my panties as I went up and down on his cock. I stopped and crawled up to him. He pulled my white shorts off, along with my pink lacy panties. He put me on the bed and got on top of me. He kissed in between my breasts, down lower, he tickled my belly button, softly bit my lower abdomen, and I soon felt his tongue graze my clit and I arched my back. He held me with his hands and pulled me closer to him. I was too embarrassed to look anywhere so I kept my eyes closed and concentrated on the pleasure he was giving me.

"L….oh God….haha you're amazing…" I breathed out feeling my own hands make their way to my chest and begin to play with my nipples. He stuck his tongue in and out of me, slow at first, and gradually got faster. He was building me for my climax. I managed to reach behind my pillow grab a condom Matsuda gave to me. Out of all people, Matsuda gave _me_ a condom! I could barely even think straight. I gave L the condom and let him do the rest. I watched him put it on, and he got close to my face and kissed my lips. I felt L tease me a little bit with his hard cock, he was rubbing it against my clit making me moan and almost beg. "Please pleasure me L…please…" I looked up at him begging. I had gotten so caught up in everything that I forgot to tell him I was a virgin. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him into a kiss as he very carefully slid inside me. I whimpered and he immediately pulled away. He checked to make sure if I was okay and of course since it was my first time, there was blood.

"A-Arika are you okay?" he asked. I tried my best to ignore the pain at first and once he had pushed himself all the way in I relaxed. "D-Did I hurt you?" I shook my head no.

"Not at all baby…not at all." I pulled him back down and kissed him. He began to thrust forward at a steady and slow pace. The pain began to disappear as I fell deeper and deeper into pleasure and getting lost in L's eyes. He began to get a little faster and I pulled him back into a kiss. He pulled away and concentrated on thrusting in me. I wanted to hide behind my hands, but I wanted to show him that I felt comfortable and truth is, I was. "L…please make me cum…" I begged smiling up at him. He was completely taken off guard and began to thrust faster than before. I closed my eyes and I sensed his eyes were glued to me. I could feel my climax broiling deep down in my tummy. The butterflies were growing by the millions and waiting to be set free. I pushed him on his back and began to move myself on him, as he thrusted forward.

"A-Arika…." he groaned arching his back. I kissed his neck and began to move more on his hard on. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. Our eyes locked and as I was moving up and down on him, and he was thrusting into me, we kept our gaze on each other. My climax was creeping up on and I could feel the tingle start to happen.

"P-P-Please L, please go faster….please go faster…." I begged looking at him and blushing. "Please baby, please go faster." I begged. I felt him take hold of my hips and start to thrust at his fastest. "Ohhhhh….mmmmm…..L…please go faster….please…." I begged again. He pushed me back so I was on my back and he was looking down at me. We continued to keep our gaze. I could feel his cock moving in and out of me faster, and faster. I arched my back and kissed him one last time before I exploded with ecstasy. "L…ahhhh oh my….L!" I moaned loudly wrapping my legs around him pushing him deeper and deeper as I felt my muscles inside squeeze his cock as I came. I felt his eyes on me the entire time I came on him. I couldn't have been more embarrassed, but it felt right to be with him. He thrusted a few more times himself.

"Ahhhhhhh….A-Arikaaaa…."He moaned out thrusting his fastest inside me. When his orgasm had washed over we fell on to the bed and he held me in his arms. He threw the condom out and he went and got a wet wash cloth and cleaned me up down there. That was also a little embarrassing, but 110% adorable. "I-I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" I shook my head no.

"Not at all L….you have my virginity…." I blushed. He put his boxers on and jeans. He gave me his shirt yet again and sat down next to me. "Shouldn't you get back to Light and Misa?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Yeah…I probably should, but I don't want to. I want to stay here with you and watch you sleep…" I smiled up at him and snuggled up to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning L." He nodded and kissed my lips.

"I know…" He tucked me in once again and I smiled as I watched him walk over to the door. "Goodnight angel."

"Goodnight L."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Moth: _**_FINALLY! After a few days of no new chapter, here it is! Sorry if it's bleh but i was super busy over the weekend. But here it is! =] Please enjoy! _

**_Arika: _**_Oh and Moth only owns me, OC's, and my life story written her way!_

**_Moth: _**_That i do! :) _

* * *

><p>Misa was going to have her interview with the Yotsuba group to see if they would really take her as their spokesperson. She kept pestering me to join her, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. First of all she had to rehearse how she was going to react to some of the questions that she would be asked. That's always fun to watch her act stupid.<p>

L and Light came to my room to wake me up. It was a wee bit awkward to have Light come in, watch L kiss me, and me kiss L back. The awkward aftertaste soon faded away.

"Morning angel." L said touching my cheek. I giggled.

"Hi Light." I said trying to be nice.

"What? Oh hello." he had his arms crossed.

"I'm trying to be nice to you Light." I pulled L onto the bed and snuggled with him. "You could at least be nice back."

"Yeah sure; whatever." He stated. "Come on, let's go." He whined. "I really don't want to watch you two snuggle."

"Perhaps we could get Misa to snuggle with you so you don't feel so alone." L suggested. Light's face scrunched up, as if he had eaten an extremely sour lemon. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah no thanks Ryuzaki. Arika can you please hurry up?" Light begged. I rolled my eyes and pouted looking at L. I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah sure, mr. bossy." I hopped off the bed and grabbed clothes to wear. Of course all I had were some of Misa's clothes and I didn't want to wear them. I sashayed into the bathroom and stripped. I slipped on a black dress I had brought with me from home. It wasn't too dressy, but it wasn't something I could roughhouse in. I sprayed perfume on, brushed my teeth, and put my shoes on.

"Happy? I'm ready now." I said walking out and crossing my arms.

"Light, why don't you give us an hour or two to catch up." L said smirking.

"Come on Ryuzaki, we don't have time for_ that_." I smiled, thinking the same thing he was, taking his hand. Light opened the door and held it for us.

"Are you going to accompany Misa, Arika?" Light asked.

"Uh I don't know. I know she wants me to, but is that really a good idea?" I asked playing with Ryuzaki's hair.

"Most certainly." Both boys said together.

"Not."

"Yes." I was confused. Light said yes, and L said no.

"Well I mean what would I do if I did accompany Misa?" I asked.

"She's going to have her interview, and you'd be outside waiting with Mogi. Still wanna go?"

"Yeah…I think I'll pass on that." I said feeling my hand connect with L's. We arrived at Misa's room and Light knocked on the door. _Oh boy, I don't think I'm ready for her squeals. _The door opened and Misa practically attacked Light.

"Light!" she screamed. If I hadn't held tightly onto Ryuzaki, the four of us would've been on the ground.

"Hi Misa." He said through gritted teeth. I chuckled.

"Hey Misa." I smiled at her.

"Oh hello Arika, Ryuzaki! Is she going to come with me?"

"No, we've decided that she's gonna stay here with us." L said.

"What! Why do you get to keep her? You're not fun." She pouted.

"Cause she's my girlfriend, just like Light's your boyfriend. She's mine." Ryuzaki said pulling me close.

"Well share her one day or another with me, we need girl time." She said dragging Light in with us following.

"We are waiting for Aiber to get here." L said. Misa pulled me aside.

"So what's with the happy face, glistening eyes, and attachment to Ryuzaki? Hmm?"

"What are you talking about?' I asked trying to conquer a smile. It didn't work. She saw the happy-go-lucky smile I was sporting and her jaw dropped.

"NO WAY!" she squealed causing Light and L to look over at us. "Girl talk, boy shouldn't hear!" she sang. "Did you really?" her voice got quieter.

"Did really what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know damn well what we're talking about Arika. You're dark brown eyes are like 10 shades brighter, you look extremely happy, and Ryuzaki hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you; he's looking at you right now in fact." I quickly looked over at Ryuzaki and even though he was talking and standing around with Light he kept looking at me.

"Shut up Misa, don't say a word, okay? This doesn't need to be made into something huge."

"So you admit you had sex with Ryuzaki?" she squealed.

"Yes, okay I admit to that, but––oh what's the use you're gonna tell someone." I said under my breath.

"Yay! I got you to confess!" she pranced over to Light and I was left there shaking my head. _What was I thinking telling Misa about all of this; it'd have been better to tell Light. Okay wait no scratch that, maybe not Light, but I still could tell Matsuda. This whole thing might not be so bad. Once Kira is captured and Light admits to being Kira everyone's lives can go back to being normal? No! No one could be normal or anywhere close to normal after this. Most of all I want L to meet my parents. Even if we don't last or something happens, I still want them to meet him; he's been such a great guy to me. _I hadn't noticed Aiber was in the room, or maybe I did but it didn't register. I guess I was still hung up on Ryuzaki. Misa tried to act as though she was stunned to hear the questions she would be asked, and her fail as an actress, in my opinion, was making me chuckle.

"All right let's try again from the top." Ryuzaki said.

"Tell me Misa, is it true you once said you came to Tokyo to meet Kira?" Aiber asked her.

"Whaaaaaat!" she acted all surprised and L hit her on the head with something that looked like a megaphone.

"Ugh…Misa please stop overreacting it looks too cheesy not to mention fake."

"Huh? But I thought that was a realistic performance." She pouted.

"Just do it again." I could sense he was getting annoyed with Misa, as was I, Light, and Aiber.

"Whatever you say oh so great director!" she did this funny hand movement.

"If you don't get serious about this I'll kick you." _Whoa! Ryuzaki, kicking? _I thought. He didn't strike me as the type of person who would _actually_ do that, but then again he's just a box of mysteries.

"Okay, I think I've got it down!" she said smiling.

"Really now?" I asked.

"Mmhmm! Come on Arika come with me, it'd be nice to have moral support from my manager's assistant." She pulled me into a hug. She was acting like a little five year old who wanted to go on the swings. "Please, please, please, please!" she begged.

"Ryuzaki…" I groaned a little.

"Come on Ryuzaki share your girlfriend! She's my friend too!" Misa popped her hip. Ryuzaki looked at Light.

"It's up to Arika, does she want to go with you, hang out with Mogi while you have your interview, or stay here with us?" I mean it'd be good to have a girl to talk about what's been going on, but I trust Matsuda more than I trust Misa with things that I say. But then again Matsuda couldn't give his girlish opinion on everything, and there weren't any other girls I could turn to.

"I'll go with Misa. It'll be nice to have some girl time with her. I've been with all these guys that I think I deserve some girl time." I said faking my way through my smile. I really wanted to stay with Ryuzaki, but bottling up all my thoughts and what not was driving me crazy.

"All right if that's what you want, then so be it." Ryuzaki said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yay! Oh thank you, thank you Ryuzaki!" she jumped up and down. You'd think that he just let Light and her get married. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I didn't get to say goodbye to Ryuzaki. _I hope he isn't upset that I chose to go with Misa. _

"I sense that Ryuzaki is jealous." She said.

"What? No! I think he just wants me to be safe, that's all." I didn't want Misa to be right, but she might've been.

"Are you sure Arika? I sensed that, and usually when I sense something it's right. Anyway, will you be rooting for me along with Mogi?"

"Of course I will!" I smiled at her. _Damn now I wish I had stayed. _I don't like when people get mad at me. Maybe L wasn't mad, maybe he was just disappointed that I chose Misa. _**Calm down Arika, everything is going to be fine. **_I followed Misa into the car, and we waited for Mogi. "I know you love Light, and I know I'm sort of over Light, but d'you think you could tell him to be…oh I don't know nice to me?" Misa cocked her head to the side.

"Oh he isn't nice to you?" she asked.

"Eh well I mean…let's just say not always. I know something about him that he wouldn't want me to say, and do not ask. No matter how much you beg I will not give in." I crossed my arms. _If I said one word to Misa bout Light being Kira, and his entire plan, I for sure would be dead. It was starting to eat away at me. I'm with Light every day and he's trying to help Ryuzaki. He doesn't care; he wants L dead so he cane succeed. _

"Oh okay you know what I'll try!" she smiled. Mogi got in the car.

"So, how am I to address you Arika?" Mogi asked.

"Rei Nakashima." I answered.

"V-Very well." I could tell Mogi wasn't used to being in the spotlight, and he was terribly shy. "Uh…Misa Misa."

"Come on Mogi, you need to smile. Look at Rei, she's got smiles all over her face!" Misa giggled. "You look too tense. And you can just call me Misa you know."

"MISA MISA!" he shouted spooking both Misa and I.

"Ah! What is it Mogi?"

"Today you have an interview with the Yotsuba group to see if they'll use you as their spokesperson! Remember this is also an infiltration mission so stay sharp!" Mogi went a little overboard with the enthusiasm.

"Don't you worry, I already know about that. And of course that means you can't let your cover fall either. You're gonna play the energetic manager, and Arika," I couldn't wait for my part, "you're gonna be my energetic friend, and energetic assistant of Mogi."

"Bring it on!" Mogi said. _Why didn't I listen to Ryuzaki? _This was totally embarrassing, but there wasn't anything I could do; I'd have to go through it. We all hopped out of the car, and Misa grabbed onto my arm.

"So before I have to get interviewed, tell me what it was like?" I couldn't believe she was still prying at this.

"Misa, I don't think Ryuzaki would want me to tell anyone about our personal sex life."

"It was that good, huh?" _What? Oh god…_ "Hehe you're face is turning red Riki." _Riki? Oh great now I have another name! _

"Perhaps it was good…" I blushed. "Okay come on no It's weird to tell someone." I said.

"You get used to it." Misa said skipping ahead of Mogi and I. This has to be one of the weirdest and most embarrassing days of my life. We entered the building and waited a few minutes before I saw two of the same guys that I had seen on the monitor.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." The bald one with dark glasses said.

"Good morning! I'm Misa Misa's manger Kenichi Mogi, and my assistant Rei Nakashima." Mogi could not stop bowing to them. It was a little funny.

"Mr. Ooi! Mr. Shimura! It's so nice to see you again." Misa squealed.

"Good luck Misa Misa!" Mogi said.

"We're rooting for you Misa!" I said with the same energy level Mogi had. _This is embarrassing. _"Whoohoo!"

"We'll be here ready to celebrate when they decided to hire you!"

"Go Misa!" _Still embarrassing. _Once the three of them went into another room, Mogi and I stopped. We sat down and I put my hands over my face. _How much more embarrassing could one be? That topped the cake. Thanks a lot Misa. Next time I listen to Ryuzaki. _I should've been smarter and not done what Light told me to do. My cell phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Arika, is everything going well?" L asked.

"Mhm. Mogi and I are sitting waiting for the interview to be over. Hey, uhm I'm sorry I didn't stay with you. I think that would've been a better idea than come here." I was waiting for the anger and jealously to come out and bite me in the ass.

"I know. I didn't meant to be a little…uh…mean when I said you could go. I'm not used to sharing. I'm childish and I don't like sharing." He said.

"Oh? I guess we're both sorry…" I suddenly became nervous.

"Mhm. I know how much you and your girl time with Misa is, and how important it means to the both of you." I chuckled.

"Misa is the only one who wants girl time with me. I could care less. I'd spend every day with you if I could." _And there goes the blood rushing to my face. _

"I could do the same. I'll see you back here in a little bit angel." _I loved it when he called me that. _

"All right, see you later Ryuzaki." We hung up and I sighed.

"Was that Ryuzaki?" Mogi asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to know if everything was going fine." _I'm happy that he told me the truth. He gets jealous and doesn't like to share? Hmm I think I'm going to need to break his habit. _


	22. Chapter 22

**_Moth: _**_Hi my lovely readers! Here is the new chapter of Why Me! Reviews would be lovely, but reading it is nice too! I'm thinking of a few more chapters and then ending it? What are your thoughts? Sequel or end it once I am done? Oh tough decisions! Please don't forget to take my poll, I need help with what I'm gonna write next ! :) _

_xoxo  
><strong>Moth <strong>_

* * *

><p>Misa ran out of the room with a huge smile plastered on her face.<p>

"Oh hello again!" she skipped over to Mogi and I. "Huh? How come you two look so bored?"

"Well, first of all we've been sitting here for two and a half hours. We're bored!" I said pulling at my hair. Misa giggled and pulled me up by my hand.

"Come on! I want to get back to see Light." She sang pulling me away from Mogi. _Well at least I'm not bored anymore. _We waited by the entrance for Mogi to catch up.

"So, Misa Misa, how did it go?" he asked with a giant smile on.

"Well!" she said smiling.

"Are you gonna represent Yotsuba?" I asked.

"You betcha!" she smiled. We walked to get the car and then headed back to headquarters.

"Hey Misa?" I said.

"What is it Arika?" I didn't want to make a big fuss about it, so I lowered my voice.

"Was everything all right in the bathroom?" I asked barely audible.

"W-What do you mean? Of course!" she said.

"Are you sure? I heard you scream a little bit and you were talking."

"Yeah, my phone vibrated and it spooked me. One of my friends called. That's all!" she said. Something happened to Misa. "Why do you ask?"

"Well as I said I was by the bathroom when you had gone in, but before I went in I heard you like squeal a little. I don't know I guess I just got worried." I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"Awe you were worried?" she pulled me into a suffocating hug.

"Misa you're going to kill me if you keep hugging me like this." I could barely breathe.

"Well I'm happy you care Arika! I know I can be a pain sometimes, but at least you care!" she giggled.

"Now I'm starting to wish I didn't…" I said under my breath. Misa fixed her make up as we pulled into the huge building.

"So, are you gonna practically jump into Ryuzaki's lap when we get back?" she asked. I chuckled a little bit.

"Ha no, but I will be happy to see him." I admitted.

"Awe! Come on, give him a big hug, or I'm gonna make you do it!" she threatened. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! DO IT!"

"Okay, okay, okay! I'll do it. Just stop jumping up and down and saying do it." I played with a piece of my hair as we walked in. We walked in through the door.

"Oh! They're back." Matsuda said.

"Do it!" Misa whispered. "HEY!" she sighed. "I am exhausted." She plopped herself right into Light's lap.

"Hey…" I snuck up behind Ryuzaki, who was drinking tea. I waited for him to put his cup down, and when he did I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hi Ryuzaki!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh! Hello Arika." He swiveled his chair around and put his legs down. "Would you care to sit like Light and Misa are?" he asked blushing. I could sense everyone was a little surprised. He never sits regularly, but if he wanted me to sit on his lap, by God I won't give up that chance! I sat down and he put his arms around me. "How did it go?"

"Yotsuba agreed to higher Misa on as their spokesperson as their new ad campaign." Mogi said.

"I see," Ryuzaki said playing with the fabric on my black dress. "Well that's good to hear."

"And I made sure to give them my cell phone number." I glanced at Light who seemed uncomfortable having Misa on his lap, but he didn't do anything about it. "Would you believe three out of seven guys already messaged me asking for a private date?" Misa giggled showing her phone to Light.

"What?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Wow, really? Three out of the seven?" I asked feeling Ryuzaki touch my arms gently.

"Mhm! So now I accept their invitations and investigate them, right?" Misa swung her legs as she sat on Light. "It's going exactly as I planned."

"No, the plan's getting canceled right now." Light interjected.

"You smell really nice…" I heard Ryuzaki whisper in my ear. I turned him to and kissed his cheek.

"If we go any further you'll be in danger." Light stated gently pushing Misa off of him. "You can still appear in their commercials, but form now on you should deny that you were suspected of being the second Kira, and was detained by L. Mogi will continue being your body guard, but you'll be working _solely_ as a celebrity." Misa lightly groaned.

"If that's what you want Light, then that's what I'll do." Ryuzaki and I turned our attention to Misa. "Well I'm pretty tired. Tomorrow's shoot is bright and early." Misa waved while walking away. "So I'd better get some sleep." She giggled. "Hey Light, you wanna come sleep with me tonight?" Misa said. I couldn't help but chuckle. Ryuzaki blushed a little bit. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He reached for his tea and took a sip.

"What are you talking about?" Light asked.

"Hehehe! Just kidding, you're saving it for after we catch Kira, right? You don't have to be shy about it!" she vanished and I was left with all the guys. _More alone time from Misa. _I sighed.

"Yes Light there's no need to be shy." L said.

"I'm not being shy!" He exclaimed.

"No need to be so serious either." I chuckled. I got off Ryuzaki and stood behind him. He went back to sitting like he usually does.

"Are you gonna leave us too?" Light rudely asked.

"I might if you're mean to me, but I wasn't planning on it." I smirked wrapping my arms around L.

"Why do you gotta do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I was playing innocent. Of course I knew what I was doing to make him upset. I was snuggling up to L. Light might not have admitted it, but anyone could tell he still liked me.

"Grr! Exactly what you're doing! You're all over Ryuzaki on purpose." He exploded.

"Oh really? On purpose? For your information Light, I'm over you, and I like Ryuzaki. I am not putting some front on like you did." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah well you know what I'm glad that I broke up with you Arika. I don't even know what I was thinking when I kissed you the first time! Ugh I must've been out of it that day." Light said.

"Well then you must've had a lot of off days! You dated me for more than a day Light." Even though Light didn't have his ownership of the Death Note at the moment, he had to be careful. I still know that he is the original Kira.

"Well it was a huge mistake Arika. God I mean you're fuckin' crazy!" He said.

"You're fuckin' dumb!" I shot back.

"You're stupid!"

"You're nothing but a pansy ass!" I shot back.

"Okay, okay, okay! The two of you obviously have unresolved drama together, but how about not now. Ryuzaki, if you would be so kindly to let these two in a room and talk this over? We'll watch them, but they obviously need to resolve some stuff." Matsuda stepped in.

"I don't wanna be locked in a room with Light!" I said.

"I don't wanna be locked in a room with you."

"The two of you knock it off!" Light's dad intervened.

"Either you two solve whatever it is bothering you, or I'll solve it for you. Ryuzaki, do you have your handcuff keys?"

"Right here." He said.

"But I don't––"

"Dad, come no don't––" Light's dad grabbed the both of us by are hands, headed up to a random floor, and threw us in a room and locked it.

"You two are staying in there until this is all resolved. We cannot have you constant bickering." I groaned and stood up. I glared at Light.

"This is all your fault!" I said.

"My fault? How is it my fault? You're taunting me."

"I am SO over you Light. I was over you the moment I found out––"I stopped talking.

"Found out what?"

"That you were a complete jerk!" _Whew! That could've been bad! _"I'm not sure why I kissed you back. I remember thinking in my head why am I kissing Light!"

"Well fuck you! You know I actually never liked you. Spending all that time with you drove to like you. What the hell was I thinking?" Light said.

"I actually liked you Light! I liked you! I hated you and I liked you! I knew I never shouldn't have gone over to your house that day. I should've stayed and talked to Tsubasa. Because of you she doesn't talk to me anymore! I lost my best friend over a boy. You are nothing but a fucking jerk!" I turned around and tried to open the door. Light all of a sudden pulled me back. "Let go of me Light"

"I am the jerk? You're the craftiest goddamn bitch I know! Ryuzaki is a fuckin' dumb ass for liking you." I smacked him. He shoved me up against the wall and held my hands.

"What more do you want me to say Arika? Yes! I still like you!" He got dangerously too close to my face and lips.

"But I don't like you Light! I don't like you like that anymore!" I said. "Can't you deal with that?" I asked.

"No!" he yelled at me. "I can't deal with it. I do NOT like Misa. I like you, why can't you leave Ryuzaki and be mine again?" _**Don't give in girl, if you give in you're on your own. **__Shut up I know! _Light got three inches away from me.

"Look I still know," I let my voice drop a few octaves and into the whisper more inaudible zone. "That you are the first Kira. Misa Amane is the second Kira." Light stared blankly at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh it's a hunch I have," playing it off really cool. I don't think it went too well. "You will remember our little talk, okay?" I was starting to scare myself a little. I don't normally act mean. "I am not going to be yours again Light. You blew your chance."

"Did I now?" Light forcefully kissed me and I tried to push him off. I managed to get him off of me.

"Light, listen to me, I don't like you like that. I'm willing to be civil with you and continue working on the Kira case, but you have to understand, us" I pointed to him and them me, "we're over! I am sorry. I––" The door swung open and everyone, but Matsuda and Mogi, that only includes L and Light's dad, walked in the room.

"Is everything all right?" Ryuzaki asked. I walked away from Light and over to him. Light let out a big sigh.

"Yes Ryuzaki, everything is fine. Arika made it clear that we're no longer together. She likes you now. I am also willing to be civil about everything and work on this case with the two of you. But can you give us two more minutes?" Light asked. L and Light's dad exited the room and closed the door.

"Light, you are NOT a hatable person, but you have to understand I'm only going to be your friend from now." Light was so much more likable when he _wasn't_ Kira, but he didn't seem to 100% understand. "I'll give you a friendship hug, but that's it!" Light groaned loudly.

"Oh fine." I hugged him and he hugged me back. I didn't like fighting with people, and even though Light hasn't been the nicest to me, he still deserved a second chance.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Two minutes is up!" Ryuzaki said. I opened the door and grabbed his arm. Light's dad put the handcuffs back on Ryuzaki and Light. I stopped Ryuzaki, which stopped Light.

"I'm going to go to my room Ryuzaki," I kissed his lips delicately and squeezed him tightly. "Goodnight." He kissed my lips back.

"Goodnight angel." I loved it when he called me that.

"G'night Light, Mr. Yagami." I said.

"Oh, goodnight Arika!" Mr. Yagami said.

"Yeah see you Arika." I rolled my eyes and walked into the elevator. _Hmm maybe I should chit chat with Matsuda again. He was the first person who I confided in and everything. But that was when Light was Kira. He was being an even bigger jerk. Matsuda would be stupid enough to take Light's side hearing him say he misses me and wants me to back. WHY ME! _I closed my door and crashed on my bed. I was too tired to change.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Moth: _**_After a few day wait here is chapter 23! :D I enjoy reading all your reviews! :) For all of those who read my stories, particularly this one, it has a **LEMON** within :D Do enjoy this and sorry for any spelling errors. _

**_Light: _**_Moth owns Arika...WHO SHOULD STILL BE WITH ME!_

**_Moth: _**_Easy tiger, easy... hey it's just how the chips fell. They fell where they wanted to buddy. Sorry! I also own any other OC's and the FF idea! ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>"Ryuzaki, what am I…what…what is the surprise?" I asked. Misa of course did not listen to Light; she decided to make a date with Higuchi. That was a totally stupid move, but she said that it would be in the investigation's advantage.<p>

"Please continue to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, okay?" I wasn't one for surprises. I only disliked them because I myself could never keep a surprise, a surprise. "Open your hand." He said slowly. I did as he told me.

"Come on Ryuzaki, the suspense is driving me crazy." I said giggling.

"You guys are so stupid." I heard Light's voice.

"Shut up."

"I think it's adorable." Matsuda's voice pipped in.

"I wanna know what _it _is!" I demanded. I felt a little box be placed in my hand.

"Feel it first." Ryuzaki stated.

"Come on cutie, I wanna know what it is." I begged. I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Trust me sweetie," he kissed my forehead, "the more you wait, the more meaningful it's gonna be." The box was almost velvet, and not bigger than an egg. "Are you ready to open it?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I was about to tear my blindfold but, but he stopped me.

"Open it first, and then take the blindfold off. You'll be more surprised." I was becoming very agitated. I found where the top and bottom of the box separated and opened it. With my left hand I pulled the blindfold off. Staring right at me was a tiny heart shaped necklace.

"Holy…crap…Ryuzaki…" Light was in total awe.

"Awe…Ryuzaki." I jumped off the chair and into his arms. He held me close. I didn't care who was watching, who was sneering, who was whispering, I wanted to hug him as much as I possibly could.

"It's a special gift for someone as special as yourself." He kissed my lips.

"Ugh get a room you two!" Light scoffed.

"Sure thing Mr. Jealousy." I stuck my tongue out at him. I took the necklace out of the box and Ryuzaki put it on me. I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed his lips. I lightly pulled his dark locks and giggled.

"Uh hello, you two love birds, we are in the middle of something!" Light said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Light come on, we gave you and Arika time to be all lovey dovey when you two were together." Matsuda said. I nuzzled my nose with his and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"You're more than welcome angel." Ryuzaki held me close.

"You two…" Light scoffed and didn't say anything.

"Light, leave them alone." His dad said. "They can't help it. What Ryuzaki did for Arika was what one calls love. You should be doing the same thing for Misa."

"Yeah…sure." Ryuzaki sat down and I sat on his lap.

"Oh, hey Mogi is back!" Matsuda informed everyone. "Where's Misa Misa?" he asked.

"She's on a date."

"What!" Light exclaimed. "A…A date? With whom?"

"I have no idea." Mogi looked at me. "Arika, I know Misa talks to you about everything, did she happen to tell you who she's going on a "date" with?" Mogi asked using air quotes. I looked down at my feet. She had told me not to say a word, but they were asking and I was now in the middle. _Gosh darn it! _

"Act surprised when she tells you. I don't want to get an earful of Misa." I think they all understood what I meant.

"Fine," Light angrily said, "we won't rat you out. Just tell us!" He demanded.

"Higuchi." I said holding onto L. I felt oh so safe in his arms. Somehow Light didn't scare me as much, but then again I was never really scared of Light.

"What? Why him?" they asked.

"That I do not know. She wouldn't tell me. So I can't help you there. ALl I know is it's Higuchi." Ryuzaki began moving his hands up and down my sides. It might've just been me, but I thought I felt him get a little stiff while I was sitting on his lap. I looked at him and he smirked at me. "Do you have to smirk at me while we're with them? You're turning me on way too much." I whispered in his ear.

"Damn it Misa!" Light said smacking the table.

"Because I know how much it turns you on. Now, there is a 95% chance I'll be willing to take you upstairs before Misa gets back, and a 5% chance Light will bitch about it." He said back to me. "Well," L began," if you are going to complain about Misa then Arika and I will be right back. If you aren't gonna complain…well can we still leave for a little."

"Why so you two can go–"

"Light, stop it." I interrupted him. "You're the one who's being the instigator here; not me." I got off Ryuzaki who unhand cuffed himself yet again from Light, and to Matsuda.

"Whatever."

"Uhm…we'll call you once Misa Misa arrives back." Mogi stated. L took my hand and led me out out of the room and towards the elevator.

"It looks like 100% of what I said came true. Except, Light didn't bitch as much as I thought he would." I pressed the floor I resided and flew into his arms.

"Light is Light, he'll bitch whenever he wants to." I could feel L's growing erection as I pushed my hips against his. His jeans weren't doing the trick; the evidence was written all over his face. The elevator let us off and I skipped down towards my room and opened the door to let myself in.

"Am I gonna have to stand out here silly girl?" he asked through the door.

"Hold on, let me change." I said running over to my bed and tanking off my pants, shirt, and bra. I slipped on one of L's tops that he had given me the first time we had sex; I pranced back over and opened the door. I blushed when his facial expression changed.

"I never knew my white shirt could look so sexy…" he walked in and closed the door behind him. I intertwined our fingers together and brought him over to my bed. I pushed him back and fell on top of him.

"It always does. Especially when you wear it." Our lips connected and he ran his fingers through my brown hair. I gently bit his lower lip, and then grazed my tongue against it. He opened his mouth and our tongues played for dominance. He won this time. I pulled away and smirked down at him. "Someone's learning." He rolled on top of me and kissed my neck. He licked it like he does his food and I giggled. "Am I on your dessert menu?"

"You always are angel." He softly bit a part of my neck and I groaned softly.

"L…" He sat up, kneeling to the side of me. He then bent down again; softly rubbing my breasts with his hands. I felt his finger tips begin to play with my hard nipples and I moaned looking up at him. I sensed that he knew how much pleasure he was putting me in; I pulled him down and kissed him. His right hand moved down my stomach and to my thigh.

"Arika…" He kissed me again and I felt his hand travel inward. His long spider fingers touched the thin cotton fabric of my panties. We pulled apart and he looked at me. His tired eyes were wide awake, and his pale face had a hint of pink in it. I felt him gently massage my clit through the delicate fabric.

"L," I chuckled a little and bucked my hips. I moaned pulling on his shirt.

"A-Are you sure I'm doing okay?" he asked. "I'm not hurting you?" I licked my lips looking at him.

"It's far from pain baby." I said with such lust I almost turned myself on. He smirked and moved aside my panties and gently rubbed my bare skin. I bucked my hips more as I felt his skin touch mine. "L.." I moaned again. I smirked and grazed the tent he was trying to pitch in his jeans. He adjusted himself so he was in between my legs. He pulled my panties down and got closer to me. I felt my whole body tense up.

"Are you all right Arika? I don't have to do this if you don't want me to. I could just lay on top of you and we could––" I put my finger to his mouth to shush him. I shook my head 'no'.

"I am lovely." I laid my head back down on the pillow and I soon felt his tongue lick my aching folds. I arched my back as his tongue and lips soon came in contact with my clit, beginning to suck on it. He put my legs over his shoulders and began to use his tongue more vigorously. He stuck two fingers inside me and began to move them in and out. I grabbed his hair and softly pulled on it. He moved his lips back up to mine, and I was able to taste myself. He licked my tongue and began to massage it with his. He pulled away, taking his two fingers out and licking up my taste. I blushed madly and took his shirt off. He tore off his shirt along with his jeans, and boxers.

"D'you have a condom angel?" I turned over on my side towards the night stand and opened the drawer. I handed him one. "How come you got all of these?" he asked smirking.

"Well…if you're like me, you think ahead." I watched him slide the condom onto his hard cock. I was so hungry for him. It's been over two weeks since we were this intimate, and I missed every minute of it. I smirked up at him and straightened myself up right. "Why don't you let me be on top?' I said pouting a little bit. He laid on his back and I crawled on top of him.

"You're so gorgeous…" he said. I couldn't help but blush big time. I felt so self conscious whenever he said that.

"Hehe…and you're so handsome." I kissed him and slowly eased myself onto his hard cock. He held me by my sides and when I felt that he was all in me and I began to move on him. "L…" I moaned softly opening my eyes and glancing down at him. I started to move up and down on him faster. I closed my eyes once again. His hands trailed all the way up to my breasts; he gently cupped them and picked himself up. He wrapped his arms around me and began to suck on my nipples as I moved up and down on him faster. He began to thrust so I wouldn't be the only one doing work. I wrapped my arms around him and moved his lips to mine. I fell on top of him.

"Don't do all the work angel, I want you to be pleasured just as much as I will be." I smiled down at him and kissed his lips. He worked with my movements and soon both of our bodies were moving together. Out of sync, in sync; they were all over the place, but it felt amazing. We fell back with me on the bottom. He gazed down at me with such love in his eyes. He slowly started to re thrust his hips; moving himself in and out of me. I tried hard not to close my eyes, but my shyness took over me and I put my hands over my face. "Arika, please don't," he stopped. "I really wanna see your face." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. He began to thrust in again, slow at first, and gradually getting faster. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I pushed my body lose to his and moaned in his ear. "I…love…you…." I heard him say. He pulled away and began to thrust faster. I bit my lower lip and he held my hand. I could feel my climax right at the tip of the cliff, about to fall.

"L…" I moaned loudly as I felt my muscles squeeze around his throbbing and thrusting member. I kept my eyes open and I couldn't have been more happy. He smiled when he watched me cum.

"A…Arika…." it was now his turn to experience such euphoria. He fell over on me and I held him closely. He kissed my cheek. "Was that so scary?" he asked out of breath. I shook my head no and snuggled up to him. "Good." He ran his fingertips up and down my abdomen and up to my neck. I looked into his brown eyes. I bit my lip and gazed at him before I said anything. I had been waiting to hear him say what he said, and he made the first move. I didn't have to feel scared about saying it to him.

"I love you too, L." His facial expression changed from exhausted to a deer in headlights. "I do L. I really do." He cupped my face and kissed me again.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Uh…Ryuzaki…Arika?" we heard Matsuda's voice. "Misa is back." I rolled my eyes and groaned. I didn't want L to have to go back to down there.

"Ugh Matsuda you idiot, didn't you hear me say call?" L shouted so he could hear him.

"Oh…you did…oopsies." I giggled and kissed Ryuzaki's nose. I began to get dressed; as did he. Once the two of us were dressed, we left the room and walked down with Matsuda. "I'm terribly sorry Ryuzaki."

"It's quite all right Matsuda." I held onto L's arm and made a face at Matsuda. I mouthed something to him too, but he didn't seem to understand. When we arrived down at the basement, I pulled Matsuda aside.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked. I got close to his ear so no one else would hear.

"Ryuzaki said 'I love you'." Matusda's mouth dropped and I giggled.

"Oh! Well, what'd you say?"

"Matuda! Arika!' Light's dad called.

"The same thing." I said as we walked back.

"…Higuchi is Kira!" we walked into Misa talking.

"What? Oh my gosh!" Matsuda said shocked. "That's amazing Misa Misa!" She giggled. I walked over to Ryuzaki and stood next to him. He put his hand in mine and stared at Light and Misa.

"How were you able to get him to confess?" Light asked.

"Easy! That guy is totally in love with me. All I had to do was tell him I'd marry him if he was really Kira. Plus, I managed to convince him that I'm the second Kira." _Misa you're so stupid. _I watched the drama and yelling about to unfold. The look on Light's face was priceless. I was just happy it wasn't me he was getting mad at for once.

"Misa! You idiot. Didn't I tell you to deny all that?" I saw Watari come through with an entire thing of sweets for L. It was amazing; I was beyond jealous. If I ate all of that I'm pretty sure I'd get sick, gain a few, and feel horrible once I was done, but it'd be all worth it.

"B-B-But now we know Higuchi is Kira, right? Can't we catch him now?' Misa cowered as she spoke to Light.

"I suppose this is what you'd call a victory, right Matsuda?" I heard L giggle a little and I smiled.

"But right now we still don't exactly how he kills his victims. Do we?"

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. Before we move to arrest Higuchi," I was paying more attention to what L was doing, rather than what he was saying. He was flicking around some kind of candy and making them hit one another. He was far too adorable for words, and him playing with his food made him even cuter.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Moth: _**_Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm sorry it's so short Dx. School has arrived and I'm gonna be a bit more busy than usual. I think there will only be a few more chapters perhaps! :) I might make a sequel if people would like! :) _

**_Arika: _**_I've been hearing some people don't like and my story :( oh wellz :) i'll still smile!_

**_L: _**_Moth owns Arika and this plot!_

* * *

><p>"Arika!" Misa called from outside my door.<p>

"Misa go away!"I snapped curling up in a tiny ball.

"Come on, you gotta come back downstairs!"

"Why?" she knew I went upstairs because I wasn't feeling well, so why must she disturb me?

"Come on, you just gotta come!" her high pitched voice was really starting to annoy me, and I knew if I didn't do anything then I'd regret it. I uncurled and walked over to the door. I opened the door and saw her smiling face. "Oh…jeez you don't look so good, are you feeling okay?"

"No, but what is it that you want?"

"Uhm…here," she took my hand and whisked me out of my room. "Come on, you just gotta be a part of this."

"Misa I really don't want to…" I groaned letting my feet do the walking.

"Of course you do! L is there, and I know he'd like to see you again."

"Misa, it's only been a few hours since I last saw him. I think he can get through it." She pressed the elevator button constantly and smiled.

"He's your boyfriend; I know he misses you even though you saw him a few hours ago." She smiled as the elevator doors opened; I wanted to be back in my room curled up.

"This better be worth my nausea." I uttered.

"Of course it will be!" she giggled. The elevator took us down to where Light, L, and the rest resided. "Guess who I snatched!" Misa sang.

"Please, not so loud Misa…" I groaned trying to stand up straight.

"Oh! Hi Arika!" L perked up a little bit. "I thought you weren't feeling well. A sudden change?" he asked.

"Misa nabbed me out of my room and dragged me down here. Not like I had much of a choice."

"You could've said no." Light interjected.

"What if I wanted to see Ryuzaki?" I snapped back. He scoffed and looked away.

"Whatever." He crossed his arms.

"What exactly is it that you wanted me to be down here for?" I asked yawning and waking up a little bit more.

"Light is gonna call Namikawa, and have him tell Higuchi to watch Sakura TV." L inquired.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Matsuda has a part on TV where he'll tell who the real Kira is!" Misa said. I nodded listening to her.

"Well this should be interesting." I crossed my arms.

"Is that sarcasm?" Light asked nastily.

"No it's not."

"Would you two cool it?" Misa snapped. "Just _try_ and work together."

"Fine." The two of us said. L handed Light the phone.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I stood next to Misa who leaned against me. _Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up. _I was trying so hard not to regurgitate on Misa; that would not go over well. Light dialed Namikawa's phone number and we waited. "It's L. Before I go on, are you by yourself?" There was a pause, "Then just act like it's a normal call again." I really didn't need to be down here for this. Misa just needed another girl, and unfortunately that was where I came in.

"Go stand next to him! What's the point of you two being together?" she whispered. Light glared at the two of us. I pointed to her and she pouted. He looked at L and then began talking again.

"Tonight I'm gonna catch Kira, but I'll need a favor from you. What? You know that it's him?" Misa pushed me over towards the boys. She linked her arm with me and giggled. We caught the last bit of what Namikawa said over the phone.

"Namikawa is pretty smart huh? But then I always thought he was from looking at his face, but I guess this proves it." Misa giggled.

"He's attractive and smart, and he tricked "L"." I said with air quotes. Misa giggled. Light shot me a death glare.

"No, that was because Light messed up." L inquired. He turned around and smiled at me. He put his hand out and I took it; he pulled me closer.

"I'm bating Higuchi with a staged TV special tonight; Sakura TV." I wanted to wring Misa's neck. There was really no point in me being here. L sensed I wasn't feeling well and he put his legs down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Are you feeling okay?" he uttered.

"Yeah… of course I'm fine…" I tried to push the bad stomach cramp out of my mind, but it wouldn't go away.

"You don't look okay…"

"No, I'm really fine. I swear." L rubbed my back and pulled me close to him.

"Awe you two are so cute!" Misa giggled. Light hung up the phone and looked at the three of us.

"You need to leave." Light said pointing towards me.

"Don't mind if I––" I knew it would happen, and I hoped that it would stay down for a little bit longer, but it didn't. Misa got the hint when I began to heave and she grabbed me and brought me over to the bathroom. She held my hair back.

"Arika!" She said mortified. "Ew…I don't wanna get puke on me."

"I told you––" Threw up again.

"Arika, are you all right?" L walked over and crouched down. I threw up yet again. "Misa, is she all right?"

"I uhm…I don't know…" I pointed towards the toilet paper and someone handed me some. I wiped my mouth and then flushed it all. I caught my breath and waited a minute before talking.

"I fell…so much better. I told you Misa I wasn't feeling good." I collapsed a bit onto L, who held me.

"Serves you right Arika." Light taunted.

"Whatever, come on Light. Give me a break. If you threw up you know what I'd be doing? I'd be making sure you weren't deathly ill." Misa grabbed a wet towel and handed it to me. I wiped my mouth and hoped that no more would arise. All of a sudden Misa's phone went off and she ran out of the bathroom. She walked back into the room five seconds later.

"Ryuzaki!" Watari said over the computer.

"Go I'll be fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" L asked.

"Yes, go." Misa stayed and helped me up.

"Did you eat something bad, or….?" she looked at me.

"No Misa I am NOT _that_. The other day I went to visit my mom and she had the same thing. I guess I caught it. I'll be fine. Now that I'm here, I am not going anyway." I got up and walked out of the bathroom slowly. Misa held my arm.

"No, come on. You should lay down." Misa inquired. "You don't feel well." Misa's bubbly personality even came through when she was trying to be serious.

"…almost scary." I heard the last bit of what Light said.

"You shouldn't be scared Light, you should be happy." Misa sat down on the couch with me and rubbed my back.

"Well..are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"About 87% so far. How come you couldn't leave well enough alone Misa?" I groaned calming down from my recent regurgitating episode.

"I'm sorry Arika! I really didn't know you were that sick."

"It's fine." Misa went and grabbed me a bottle of water and I sat there and relaxed for a bit. Misa turned her attention towards the conversation that L and Light were listening to. I was trying my best to keep myself awake and alert, but so far I was 50% failing.

"So what's he gonna do?" Misa asked. No one seemed to answer Misa.

"Everything is still going according to plan.

"Yes." L answered. "Watari, connect me to the director of the NPA."

"Yes." I shook off the bad feeling and walked over next to Misa.

"This is L. We are no aware of Kira's true identity. He is currently heading to Hibiya to Shibuya on Highway Route One in a red sports car. Our group will be handling the arrest. In the meantime please instruct all officers to refrain from approaching his car."

"All right. Dad, during the next commercial take measure seven." I still wished that I was asleep in my bed, but no I was pushing through this bad stomach bug and trying my best to be there for Light and L. I know I wasn't doing very much; to say the least at all, but I enjoyed all their company; even Light's.

"So then Light, let's say we go enjoy the fun as well."

"Yeah." L and Light got up from their seats. L got out another pair of handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Handcuffing Misa." He said monotonously. "I'm sorry to do this Misa, but I'm going to have to make sure you're restrained for a while." I giggled.

"What?" Misa exclaimed. L had literally chained Misa to the chair. "How come you're not gonna do this to Arika? Stop joking around!"

"Because I'm going back upstairs and laying down Misa, you'll be all alone." I said rubbing my stomach.

"What? Arika! No! Don't leave me." Once L was done chaining her to the chair he turned to me.

"If you're gonna kiss me I really–" he gave me a tiny kiss. "Shouldn't…"

"Come on, Light let's go." L looked at me and a tiny smile made its way onto his face.

"Ew! He kissed you with puke breath." Misa said.

"Oh shush! You know I don't know if I can make it all the way up. I'm gonna lie down here." I said

"Come on can't you convince Ryuzaki that I won't do anything like horrible and get me out of here?" she begged.

"How?" I asked laying down and closing my eyes.

"I don't know. Ugh I don't like this." She complained. I tried to tune her out while I rested; which wasn't working at all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moth: <em>**_By the way...NO xD she is NOT pregnant lol she just doesn't feel well xD _


	25. Chapter 25

**_Moth: _**_Hi there fellow readers! All right so I am going to be giving warnings here. This is at a point where Death Note starts to stray away from what really happens, and goes into what I want to happen. If you saw a previous poll on my page about killing L, the answer is no. I shall not kill him. I am sorry if people find Arika's plan stupid, but I had to come up with something! Reviews would be wonderful, as long as they are nice. Even though haters will hate. There will be OOC in up coming chapters too! Happy reading!_

**_Matsuda: _**_Oh! Hello! *nervous face* Uh...Moth doesn't own Death Note, but she does own Arika and the idea of it all! _

**_Moth: _**_Thanks Matsuda! ^_^ _

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning totally confused. I only remember half of what happened last night. I opened my eyes to see L, Light, Matsuda, Mogi, and Light's dad. Surprisingly I saw Aizawa again; I wasn't sure if I was too thrilled about that. It was like they had all ignored me, but then I again I was asleep. I could see why they chose to let me be. I sat up and looked around. Matsuda was the first to notice me.<p>

"Oh you're awake." Everyone turned and looked at me, but L. Matsuda walked over and sat next to me. "I heard what happened to you yesterday, are you all right?" I nodded and yawned.

"What is going on exactly?" I asked.

"Higuchi is dead. We now have the book. Aizawa has it in his hands right now. If you can ask Aizawa if you can touch it." I gave me a deer in headlights look.

"What?" I asked.

"There is a shinigami in this room and you have to see it. Everyone else can see it. It wouldn't make you feel so out of the loop."

"How to use it. It says the human whose name is written in this notebook shall die. This note will not take affect unless the writer has a persons face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore people sharing the same name won't be affected." I looked over and saw Light on the computer. _He told me everything…but I can't remember any of it right now. _"If the cause of death is written in forty seconds after writing the persons name, it will happen. If the cause of death is NOT specified the person will simply die of a heart attack." I stood up along with Matsuda. I didn't want to disturb L right now, I could sense he was in major thinking mode. He was stacking things on his desk. "After writing the cause of death, details of the death must follow in the next 6 minutes and forty seconds. As well, the back cover has some more instructions on how to use it. There are two more rules; one of them is if you make this note unusable like tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched it will die."

"What?" Matsuda exclaimed. _Light's plan worked. I can't believe it worked. Wait…does this mean that…he's back to being Kira? _"Is that really true Aizawa?"

"Yeah it is."

"Then maybe I won't touch the notebook." I said. They looked at me.

"Oh, you're still here?" Aizawa snobbishly put.

"Yes Aizawa I am still here. Got a problem?"

"No."

"Aizawa why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Matsuda complained. I walked closer to Aizawa and low and behold I touched it. _Rem!_ I realized that my reaction might've looked suspicious. Usually when someone sees a Shinigami they freak the hell out. At least that's what I did the first time I saw Ryuk.

"Arika! Was that necessary?" Matsuda asked.

"I don't care. I want to help you all as much as I can."

"Well, how come you didn't freak out?" Light asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I would've thought someone like you would be scared to see a Shinigami."

"Look, I'm so out of it a huge spider could be right in front of me and I'd be fine." _Ew! Spiders! _I thought. "I guess no it didn't scare me _that_ much. I'll admit I was about to scream, but I didn't want to disrupt many of your thoughts." _He was back to being Kira! Damnit! That means I have a greater chance of being killed than I did before. _He knows I spend a lot of time with L, Misa, and sort of with Matsuda. I would never think of telling Misa or Matsuda, but L on the other hand…I just might.

"Oh man! Maybe I shouldn't have let me curiosity of me seeing a Shinigami get the better of me."

"Maybe, but then you would be the only one in the investigation who didn't know what we were dealing with. Is that what you want?"

"No…I wanna be on the same page as everyone else on the task force chief."

"And then there is this last rule. According to these instructions in the back of the notebook; if the person uses the note fails to constantly kill people within thirteen days of each other than the user will die." _Bite your tongue, bite your tongue. Don't say a word. _I tried so hard not to say anything. I couldn't help but stare at Rem.

"Wait! If that's true that means Light and Misa Misa are completely cleared, doesn't it?" _HELL NO! Light put fake rules in the book. _

"Hmm…." everyone thought for a moment as I casually sat on the green couch again. This was far too much for me. It was now getting way out of hand, and no one would believe me, nor would I be alive after today if I said anything.

"Now that you mention it, that's right. Light and Misa were detained for more than 50 days and are still under surveillance. If either one were Kira there is no way they'd be alive right now.

"Wow! That's great news isn't it chief?"

"Yeah…" Light's dad wasn't as happy as I think Matsuda thought he would.

"Rem was it? That's your name isn't it, that white thing over there?"

"Ryuzaki, isn't it a bit rude to go around calling someone a white thing?" I couldn't help but chuckle at Matsuda's stupidity.

"What do you want?" Rem asked.

"There is more than one notebook in the human world, isn't there?" L asked.

"Who knows. There maybe, and there may not be."

"If there are other notebooks either here or in your world, would they all have the same rules as this one?"

"Yes they are all the same." I couldn't be here I was getting upset. Light should be arrested for killing people, and so should Misa. Maybe Light more than Misa, but I just can't take this. L is 110% correct about Light. He has been since he met him and suspected him. I got up and began to walk away.

"Arika, where are you going?" Matsuda asked.

"Upstairs. I'll be back later I guess…" I wanted to punch the living snot out of Light and Rem. I couldn't do anything; it'd look weird if I suddenly attacked Light. _LIGHT YAGAMI IS THE BIGGEST JERK I KNOW! _I growled as I headed up stairs. I stopped at the top and continued to listen.

"I suppose you're right." L softly said. "I understand. Please accept my apologies for all the trouble." I ran away. I was beyond upset. Ryuzaki shouldn't do that. I could care less what he does with Misa Misa, but Light. Light is Kira. Light _has_ been Kira, and Light will _still _be Kira. I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't do anything. I had to suffer. I got to my room and opened the door.

"This isn't fair…" I growled yet again.

_Knock. Knock. _

I closed my journal, hopped off my bed, and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Light.

"Light what are–?" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Okay Arika, I need you to listen to me. You understand that I remember everything, right?" I tried to talk, but he pushed his hand harder on my mouth. "Just nod for yes, and shake your head for no." I nodded. "Good." He turned me around and looked at me. "I have been waiting for this moment for so long." He gripped my body tightly.

"Light! What are you–" He silenced my words with a kiss of death. His kiss was rough. I tried to get him off of me, but he bit me and then pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry what happens right now," I was scared, "all that matters to me is that you still don't say a word. I know it seem stupid to say all of this, but I just had to remind you…and I miss you…"

"Light we've been over this many times before, I do NOT like you anymore. I only see you as a…no I don't see you as a friend either." I felt Light's grip get tighter around my arms. "Let me go Light!" I said.

"No! I've done too much to make this world perfect for you and I. You _are_ going to be my goddess." He pulled me into yet another tight hug.

"Light…" I softly cried. All of a sudden something hit me. _If I pretend to be all about Light, I could perhaps talk Rem out of doing something he says. I know how much he wants her to kill L…perhaps I could use persuasion. I don't want L to think I'm being unfaithful to him. I love him more than anything, but this is to safe his life. _I felt my arms levitate from my sides to around Light's body. I squeezed him back.

"Arika…." he whispered in my ear. _I have to find some way to let L know I still loved him, but how? _"I love you." _NO! Don't say that to Light! Don't say that to him! Don't! __**If you say that I'm leaving and you'll be on you own kid. **__But it's the only way I can keep it in with Light, and it won't be that long. _

"I love you too Light…" _How am I going to do this? I need to say something to L. I need to. _Light let go of me and looked down at me. I saw his disgusting smirk come across his face as he bent down and kiss me. There was no passion in this kiss, only pain and lies. I could taste all of it. I kissed him back to keep him engaged and so he could trust me. "You kiss better than L…" _Why me? Why does this have to be me? I could be doing something else, but no! _I saw his smirk turn into a smile and he kissed me again. Unlike Light and Misa, I actual loved Ryuzaki, and he loved me back. This was a total act I was putting on; I just hope L could see that.

I sat next to Ryuzaki on the couch. He was happily eating an ice-cream cone. I needed to say something to him.

"L…" I said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Hmm?" he turned to look at me. I was staring down at my feet, fighting whether to say something or not. I really wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"I think you look adorable today!" I felt myself get all nervous. I snuggled up to him and he put his hand on mine. I stared directly at Light. I wasn't even sure why I was looking at him. I let my eyes wander over towards Rem. _I need to talk to her and convince her not to kill L. _

"…hurry up and see her. Don't you know you should never keep a woman waiting." Light's dad said to him. I watched Light walk away. I held onto Ryuzaki's arm and sighed. _How was I going to get Rem alone? _I watched Misa and Light. I want to help L more than anything, but I just have to show myself liking Light for a little that's all. _Ugh! That's a stupid idea! This whole thing is a stupid idea! But I want to save L. I know that Rem is gonna kill him when Light tells her to. So, how can I talk to her alone? _

Ryuzaki had gone to talk to Watari. That left the Shinigami and I alone. I had to be careful while talking to her.

"Rem?" I whispered.

"Mmm…Arika, is it?" she said in her low voice.

"Yeah…" I bit my lip wondering if this was the right thing to do. I could just leave with L right now, but she still knows his true name. "Can I ask something?"

"What is it?" I looked around to make sure _NO ONE _was in the room or anywhere near it.

"Light still wants you to kill L, is that correct?" I asked feeling those words sting myself.

"I assume he would." _Jeez, she doesn't have much interest in talking to humans. _

"Yeah. Well…uhm…I was perhaps wondering if you'd…spare his life…."

"What? No!" she snapped.

"But–" L walked back in the room and I stopped talking. "Hi Ryuzaki…" I said smiling.

"Hello Arika, Rem." He got on the couch and lifted the Death Note, looking at it. He examined it for a minute. He looked at one of the pages where the corner was torn. "Hmm the corner of the page has been torn off. Can you kill someone by writing their name on a piece?"

"Can't say. I've never tried using it like that and I've never heard of anyone who has."

"Then let me ask you, do gods of death love apples?" L asked.

"Not necessarily. You see, our internal organs have already degraded. We've already evolved to a point where we don't need sustenance." I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to see Light.

"Arika…" he said softly.

"Yes?" I said looking away and at Ryuzaki.

"You can go do something else if you want, I think we'll be all right here." I wasn't gonna listen to him this time.

"No, I think I'll stay put and relax with you guys."

"Say Light? You're finally free to leave headquarters on your own, but it seems like you never go out. Even when Misa comes to vista you only chat with her for a few minutes outside. You do realize you're free to have a relationship with her now." I let my eyes wander back over towards Light.

"That can wait till we manage to solve this case. I'm not in the mood for love or anything else right now." I snorted lightly and cleared my throat. "Anyway, are you suggesting that I'll be a nuisance for staying here?"

"No…" L stated. I could feel the tension between these two right now. It was so thick you could slice it up and serve it as cake.

"Criminals are being killed again?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes. There were sixteen–"

"What's going on? I heard criminals are being killed again!" Light's father entered the room.

"Yes. As I as saying there were sixteen deaths yesterday. All of them were broadcast after Higuchi's death." Aizawa said.

"Immediately after, huh?"

"Do you think this could mean that Higuchi wasn't necessarily Kira after all?" Mr. yagami asked.

"No." Light said. "It's safe to say Higuchi was the one killing criminals until we apprehended him."

"Then this means we are dealing with yet another Kira…" I turned my attention away from all of them and looked at Rem.

"Awe man! Not again!" Matsuda whined.

"Damn. Damn you Kira." _No, Damn YOU LIGHT YAGAMI! _

"These killings began as soon as Misa was free, didn't they?" L asked.

"Ryuzaki, are you still going on about that? She has nothing to do with this. Think about it, this started as soon as Higuchi died."

"I suppose your right." _No L! No! Light is deceiving you; he's deceiving everyone! He is Kira and Misa is the second one! _I bit my lip so I wouldn't say a word. I watched L pour out some of his tiny cookie things. "Oh well…if there is another notebook floating around out there, and someone is now using it to kill criminals. We'll just have to bring that person to justice."

"Ryuzaki," I said, "if we catch who has been killing all these criminals, will it be possible to convict them with all of these killings?"

"Of course we can convict them Arika. This guy is intentionally writing names in a notebook, knowing that these people are going to die. Even if we don't plan on publicly acknowledging the notebook, at least we can execute the killer."Matsuda seemed pretty determined. _That's it! Misa has the second book, she's the one that's killing the criminals now. If I tell Rem that I'll do anything in my power to make sure Misa doesn't die before she's supposed to, maybe I can convince her to NOT kill L? __**That's pretty risky Arika…**_I knew how risky it could be if she lied to me and killed L instead. If that happened I'd have to tell everyone Light was Kira and in order to save Misa he had Rem kill him. I still wasn't sure how I was going to ask Rem about this. I grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

_Rem,_

_I know that it's Misa who is killing criminals. I know how much she means to you, and that you don't want her to die. If I somehow am able to make sure Misa stays alive before her original death date, would you spare Ryuzaki's life?_

I didn't have a lot of time to show it to her, and I'd have to have her write something down instead of talking, or at least give me a nod. I turned towards her and gave her the note. She looked at me and I put my finger to my lips; indicating not to speak. She glanced down at the note I wrote her and I handed her the pen. I left enough room for her to write a response. She handed it back to me.

_No._

_Damn, this going to be harder than I thought. _I didn't want L to die. I didn't want to watch him die. I hadn't gotten to spend alone time with him since before Higuchi died. In the off event that he does die, I'd like to be with him one last time. _Don't say that! _

"…or life in prison at least. That's the best they could hope for." Rem tapped my shoulder and I turned back to her. She snatched the piece of paper from my hands and wrote something down.

_Light is planning to kill Misa. He wants this all to work in his advantage. He knows that I'll do anything to safe Misa's life. Can I trust you?_

I looked up at her and nodded.

_You must keep in contact with Misa every day all day. Go to her and tell her what you know. Misa dies, you die. I will spare Ryuzaki's life. Light Yagami is a disgusting human. _

I chuckled ever so lightly and agreed with her. Light was a horrible human being. I wrote something back to her.

_I will do my best to keep Misa alive. In your favor as well as mine, I will be the one to kill Light Yagami. _


	26. Chapter 26

**_Moth: _**_FINALLY! After procrastination on finishing the chapter, here it is! ^_^ I hope you all like it... I feel a little embarrassed lol ^_^ but here it is! Enjoy! I only own Arika, the idea, and other OC's. :) _

* * *

><p>L decided to leave everyone. I wanted to follow him, but when I asked he replied with a not now. <em>What was I thinking getting myself wrapped up in all of this drama? I know how to make sure Misa doesn't die, and kill Light. That won't be a problem, but keeping Misa alive…<em>

"Arika?" Light's voice broke my thoughts.

"What?" I didn't realize my response was louder than what I wanted it to be.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting. What about you?" I didn't want to talk with Light right now, but I didn't want to be mean and cause more arguments.

"I don't know. I was going to go check on Ryuzaki. Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah, sure." I sighed standing up. I followed him tow where it was we were going. "How do you know where he is?" I asked.

"I don't. I'm just walking around looking for him. Although Watari did mention he might be on the roof."

"The roof? It's pouring outside." Light shrugged and kept a few steps ahead of me. I slowly followed; keeping my own distance from him. _Why would he be on the roof? It is a rather quaint place to do some thinking. Should I finally tell L about everything? __**Yes! You should! You really should! **_

Light and I arrived to the very top of the building. I really didn't like being alone with him anymore. It still confuses me why Misa loves him so much, other than him being Kira. We walked out of the building and walked a little ways. We soon found Ryuzaki standing in the rain, staring up at the sky. He turned to look at us. _L, what are you doing? _

"What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" Light asked. He put his hand to his ear. Indicating he couldn't hear what Light had said.

"What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" I said louder. L didn't hear us over the rain because he did the exact same thing. Light hesitated before walking in the rain, while I had already taken a few steps. As we approached L I tried my best to survive the rain. I wasn't one to get wet, but I was doing it for Ryuzaki.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Light asked. I looked from him to wet detective. I sighed and hoped that we wouldn't be out here too long. I didn't want either of them, or myself to get sick.

"Is something wrong Ryuzaki?" He looked at me and then at the ground.

"Oh…I wasn't doing anything in particular. It's just…I hear the bell." He said softly.

"The bell?" Light and I asked. Light put his hand over his eyes to see Ryuzaki better, and I stood there getting drenched.

"Yes, the sound of the bell has been unusually loud today."

"Ryuzaki, don't you want to come inside, and get dried off?" I asked wiping my face from the rain water. Light looked at me and then back at Ryuzaki.

"I don't hear anything…"

"Yeah…neither do I."

"Really? You can't here it? It's been ringing non stop all day. I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church, maybe a wedding, or perhaps a…" Light cut him off.

"What are you getting at Ryuzaki? Come on cut it out, let's get back inside."

"Yeah, come on. I don't want you getting sick." I walked closer towards L and took his hand in mine. I felt him squeeze it as he turned to look at Light and I.

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes any sense anyway. If I were either of you two, I wouldn't believe it." He looked down at the ground and I held tightly onto his arm. I didn't say a word. I looked at Light and then lightly rubbed L's arm.

"No, you're totally right. Honestly, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There'd be no end to my troubles if I took you seriously all the time. I probably know that better than anyone." I sighed and wiped my face of water yet again.

"Yes, I would say that's a fair assumption. But I could say the same about you Light." I let go of Ryuzaki's arm and watched the two of them talk.

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean? Look your girlfriend is getting drenched. I honestly don't think you want her to catch a cold after she was just ill."

"Light, I'm fine. Stop caring…" _All you wanna do is kill Ryuzaki. _

"She seems all right. She hasn't complained, besides if she wanted to she could gone back inside at any time. Tell me Light from the moment you were born has there ever been a point where you actually told the truth?" L and Light made eye contact and I was still there getting drenched. It was for L and I wasn't gonna just leave these two alone.

"Where's this coming from Ryuzaki? I do admit I stretch the truth here and there. However, find me one person in this world who has never had to tell a lie. It wouldn't be easy. Human beings aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies from time to time." _Light, you're lying now, and you will continue to lie. Your biggest lie is saying that YOU ARE NOT KIRA. _My clothes were now officially all wet. I tried not to think too much about it.

"Let's go back inside." I heard Ryuzaki say. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Ryuzaki put his arm around me very cautiously. "We're all drenched."

"Yeah…" Light said. _I can either hold off, or I can tell him now. Oh I don't know…I should say something. _We went inside and went to find towels. Once Light had his he walked away and I was left alone with L.

"L…" I said softly.

"Hm? What is it Arika?" he looked at me and I sighed. _Come on Arika, you can tell him. You can do this. _

"I need to talk to you…privately."

"Well, no one is around, I would assume this is private." We risked Light listening in onto this conversation and if he did hear then that would just ruin _everything. _I pulled Ryuzaki farther away from Light. He was drying himself off right now, so that bought me a few minutes.

"This is serious L. There is something that I haven't told you, and well I really need to get it off my chest, but you have to swear to me you'll keep your mouth shut and act normal, okay?" I grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Arika…are you pregnant?" he seemed rather scared.

"No, no, no, no! It has _nothing_ to do with me. Okay, so it might not sound all that weird, and I can understand if you'd never want to talk to me again for keeping a secret from you, but…"

"Hey! Ryuzaki, Arika, what are you two doing?" Light called. _Damn you Light! _

"We'll be right there!" L hollered. _Fuck this I'll have to hold off! _

"Fake your death."

"What?"

"L, I need you to listen to me, fake your death." I stepped closer to him and brought my lips close to his ears. "I am going to tell Rem to pretend to write your name in the Death Note, as well as Watari's."

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't tell you right now. I need you to bring me to Watari, now. I need you there as well. Don't say a word to Light, okay?" I looked up at him and he nodded. I kissed his lips and held him close. We walked back over to where Light was.

"Well that was certainly an unpleasant outing."

"Eh, it was all right. I like how you look all wet." I giggled holding onto Ryuzaki. I saw his pale face turn a light shade of pink.

"It's your own fault. I mean, what did did you expect?" I looked up at L and a tiny smile came across my face.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said softly. I watched Light wiped his hair off with the towel. I walked down the steps, leaving Light and L alone. I couldn't wait any longer I needed to speak to Watari. _This is all to save L and myself, but most importantly L. _I felt a tear fall down my face. I stopped and looked back at the two. L was kneeling in front of Light. _**You're doing the right thing. **__I know, and I want to tell him so badly. His guess was right all along, and he's being kind to the one person who is deceiving him. _I continued to wander around and I soon found where Watari was.

"Oh! Arika. IS there something I can do for you?" he asked. I sighed and crossed my arms. I was still freezing from being wet.

"Yes…in fact there is. I already told Ryuzaki I was going to talk to you." I uttered.

"Well, what is it?"

"I need you and him to fake your deaths, then I need the three of us to get out of here. It isn't safe here for Ryuzaki, Watari. I love him, and I don't want him to die…" Watari stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought ahead of you." He said. I looked up at him and cocked my head. "I've tried everything in my power to keep him safe, and if you sense that he is in danger, I know exactly what to do. I will take care of everything else. Oh! Ryuzaki." I turned around and saw L standing there.

"Hi Ryuzaki." He walked over to me and snaked his arm round mine.

"Ryuzaki, Arika tells me that you and I should fake our deaths."

"Yes, but I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean…" he looked down at me. I touched his face and sighed.

"I am trying to keep you safe Ryuzaki. I don't want anything to happen to you…I love you, and if something did happen to you, I would never be the same."

"I will have Rem pretend to write your name in the Death Note, yours too Watari." I stated.

"I have some place where we can go. I knew something like this would happen, and we'd have to use the safe house."

"Oh?" L and I said.

"That isn't important at the moment. Ryuzaki, Arika, please do go back to the others. I have this under control." Watari said. L and I nodded. We left the room hand in hand. L got a call on his phone.

"Yes? I understand. I'm on my way." He hung up and looked at me.

"Come on, let's go." We walked back to where everyone else was and when we did Matsuda gave us a 'nice' hello.

"Ryuzaki! What is the meaning of all this? You've somehow gotten approval from another country to use the notebook for an execution?" I had to find Rem fast. I eased away from everyone and went to go find Rem. When I found her I lightly tapped her.

"Rem!" I whispered loudly.

"What is it Arika?" she asked.

"I need you to pretend to write Watari and Ryuzaki's names in the Death Note. As I told you before Rem, I will protect Misa. I promise you, and if I can't fulfill my duty to you, you can kill me." All of a sudden I remembered that I hadn't even said a single word to my parents. _Oh man I forgot about that! I guess I'll have to be straightforward and tell them __everything__. _

"Yes." She said. I couldn't contain the amour of power I was feeling right now. I didn't like it in fact. I'm not one to like to have all the power. The only part I was happy about was destroying Light and his little plans. I nodded and turned around and walked back to where everyone was.

"I'm gonna try out the notebook for real." I walked in and heard L's voice. I walked over and stood near Matsuda.

"We can't do that! There is no point in testing it if we know the notebook's power is real!" Aizawa yelled.

"And besides, who's gonna write the name. If someone starts writing in the notebook they'll have to obey the 13 day rule and keep writing names forever." Matsuda inquired.

"The person who will write in the notebook is a criminal scheduled to be executed in just over 13 days. If he is still alive after those 13 days of writing the name, then he'll be pardoned from execution." L exclaimed.

"But still to sacrifice––"

"We're very close!" L snapped. That even scared me a little bit. "If we work this out, the entire case will be solved!" There was a big crash of thunder and then lightening. The power went out and everything began to go haywire.

"What is this? A black out?" Matsuda was frantic.

"Watari?" L questioned. "Watari!"

"Data deletion!" I was totally confused at what was going on. I just hope Rem didn't backstab me.

"What the hell is going on?" Aizawa demanded.

"I told Watari to make sure that he should erase all information in the even if something were to happen to him." L stated.

"If something happens to him?"

"Could it be?"

"Oh…no…" I said.

"Where is the Shinigami?" L asked.

"Good question. I don't see it." Light's dad inquired. Everyone looked around for Rem.

"It seems it's disappeared." I said frantically.

"What is going on?" I tried to scoot near Ryuzaki to tap him while no one was looking.

"Do it." I whispered, almost inaudible.

"Everyone the shiniga––" I snapped out of it and went back to sort of acting. L dropped his spoon and began to fall off the chair he had been sitting on. I saw that no one was going to catch him so I did. I glanced over at Light who was in complete shock.

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda called. "What's wrong!" I looked down at L and felt the tears start to swell. In my mind I knew he wasn't going to die, but I still got that thought that what if Rem tricked me. What if she really did kill L, and I was decided by a Shinigami.

"Ryuzaki!" I screamed shaking him a little bit. "Ryuzaki…" My tears flooded my words and I held him close. "No…Ryuzaki…" I cried harder. I kept my eyes on him and held him closely. "Ryuzaki…please…no…" I saw his eyes slowly begin to close and he was now staring behind me. Light was behind me. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't need to see what kind of face Light was putting on. I felt his body relax a little and soon his eyes closed. "R-Ryuzaki?" I said again. There was silence. _What is going on? Is this L's way of actually playing dead? I mean I can sense shallow breathing, but this felt so real. _

"Hey…" Light crouched down next to me. "Ryuzaki, come on. Snap out of it."

"Ryuzaki!" I cried again holding onto him.

"What happened?" Light's dad asked.

"What's going on?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Light screamed. As much as my own body fought to not believe him I had to, or else people who think someone was up.

"Calm down, the both of you!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. I glared at Light and he looked back at me with that disgusting smirk, but it faded away.

"We're gonna die! Watari! Now Ryuzaki! It'll be us next." Aizawa began to freak out and he fell down. Matsuda crouched to the ground and put his hands over his head.

"DAMN YOU! Where are you shinigami? COME OUT!"

"Wait…Light…"

"You know something about this don't you!" he screamed. I put my hands over my ears and bent down and glanced at Ryuzaki. I kissed his cheek and saw the tiniest smile come across his face, then fade. "Come on out!" Light ran off.

"We better go and look too."

"I'm going to stay…." I said. "You…you guys can go…" I looked down and touched L's face yet again.

"Mogi, you stay here with Arika." Aizawa said. They soon were out of sight and Mogi was standing there, completely shocked of what to do, or even say.

"Oh…L…." I cried softly. I stroked his hair and let a smirk come across my face. _We tricked Light! HAH! We tricked LIGHT! I can't believe it. It feels so surreal. Light Yagami has been tricked, and I am the one who tricked him. Oh my…what a nice feeling. _I bent down and touched my lips to his ear. "We…tricked Light…" I said almost inaudible. Mogi stared at L and I and I made more tears fall. Now, I had to piece everything together…this wasn't gonna be so easy.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Moth: _**_HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! I hope everyone is doing well! :) I am terribly sorry it took me like forever for this new chapter and it's not that long TToTT but don't worry! There are still plenty more to come! ^_^ I loved all the reviews! =] I always love getting them! Anyway, enjoy! And to **labyrinthloverxx,** I 100% agree with your comment! Arika could definitely be a good spy! ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Later<strong>

I didn't tell my parents the truth. I never mentioned Ryuzaki, Light, or Kira. I mentioned nothing. Watari had the people at the hospital trick everyone to think that him and L died. I have to say, that was pretty impressive.

"Arika," I heard my mom say. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Something came for you in the mail today." _Probably something from Light, wanting me to come back and join him. Jeez Light, it's been a while, don't you think I'd have come back if I really wanted to? _Mom placed it on my white desk and I sighed.

"Thanks mom."

"Still upset?" she asked.

"No…not really…I'm just you know, here on earth for right now." I said softly. She kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"It'll all be all right sweetie, I promise." I nodded. I wish I was a little more clear on the plan back when L and Watari decided to fake their deaths. I haven't heard a single word from either of them, and I was beginning to get really worried. Mom exited the room and I stared at the package. _Might as well see what's inside. _I thought. I grabbed a pair of scissors and began to take the tape off the box. Once that was done I pulled out a plain white box. It wasn't very big, but not that small. I opened it and saw a cell phone. _A cell phone? _

"What the hell…" I felt it vibrate and I jumped. "Holy shit!" I said softly. I wasn't sure what to do, do I pick it up? "H-Hello?"

"Arika?"

"Ryuzaki! Is this really you?"

"Yes, it is Arika. You'll have to pardon the five years of Watari and I being absent from you. Truth is, we were trying to find perfect ways to protect you. I have some instructions for you too." It was Ryuzaki! I almost died from happiness.

"Oh…okay. Sure, whatever it is, you can count on me." I said.

"First off, I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too Ryuzaki." There was a pause.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course! I'll admit I dated a few guys in our absence, but my heart truly belongs to you. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, are you sure you can do this for me?"

"Depends on what it is, but I'm sure I can do it." I said with a smile on my face.

"There are two places I need you to visit. Well, wait a minute, first off, Watari and I are at the safe house. It's located in New York. I'm working under the S.P.K , which stands for the Special Provision for Kira. There are a few people who I am going to need you to bring here. Now, remember, everyone thinks I'm dead, the only people who know I am alive are you, Watari, Near, and everyone else at the SPK."

"Okay." I said.

"There are two guys I need you to get me for me and bring them to where I tell you."

"Okay, I can do that." I closed the door and sat down at my desk.

"One's name is Mello, he's in Los Angeles."

"That doesn't sound so hard…"

"And he's currently in the Mafia. You're gonna have to be sneaky and not get hurt or killed."

"Sounds like a ball."

"Yes, yes it is." He said back to me in the same sarcastic tone, and I chuckled. "And then there is Matt. You're gonna have to go all the way to England."

"ENGLAND?" I put my hand over my mouth. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes, yes indeed. I am going to need you to go to a place called Wammy's. I've already had Near contact Roger and he's agreed to let Matt go with you."

"How old is this Matt?" I asked.

"Matt is nineteen and Mello is twenty." He said.

"All right. When do I have to leave for England first?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I already got you plane tickets, they should be arriving soon. You're flight leaves tomorrow at 10:55, and your airlines are British Airways. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes L, I'll do anything for you. I have to say one thing…" I remembered the little deal I made with Rem.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I have to make sure Misa Amane is safe, and doesn't die before she is supposed to. I need to be able to call her every night and just check in. I promise I won't say a single word, and I'll only be able to do that if you have a phone that isn't retraceable." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes…and…well…" I paused and held the phone away from my face. "If I don't fulfill my duty as keeping her safe, then Rem is going to kill me." I said.

"What? Arika…you–"

"I did this all for you L. I care more about you than I did myself and I still do." L didn't say anything.

"All right. Well, you better get to sleep or else you won't be able to wake up early enough for your plane." He said.

"Yeah…I quickly have to run and find Misa, and then I'll get to bed. L?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, yes I still love you. You are the only person I have ever loved, and I can't be sure if what I'm feeling is love, but it's one of the strongest feelings I've ever had towards someone." A tiny tear fell down my cheek and I smiled.

"Goodnight L."

"Goodnight angel, I love you."

"I love you too." We hung up and I looked around. It might've only been 5, and packages and urgent mail was coming, but I needed to pack and get to sleep early. _What am I supposed to tell my mom and dad? Oh I'm leaving once again and I'm not sure when I'll be back? I guess so…that'll have to do. _I walked out of my room and descended the stairs to the living room.

"Oh! Arika, there you are." Mom said with a bright smile.

"We just got another package for you." Dad said handing me an even smaller box. "Why don't you tell us what's going on?" I sighed and hung my head as I walked over to them.

"Arika, what is your father talking about?" I looked at the two of them and then down at my hands.

"Dad, I take it you have some idea what's going on?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I want to hear through your eyes what's going on." _I swore to myself that I would never tell my parents about all of this, it would just upset them. _

"You know L, the one who died?" I said. _No, I can't tell them about Kira, but how else am I supposed to say that L and Watari faked their deaths? _

"Mhm."

"He isn't dead. I had him and Watari fake their deaths. I can't tell you why. I'm sorry mom and dad, but this is something that needs to be kept a secret. I'm probably putting myself in danger right now telling you about this. I have to leave yet again. I'm heading to the states, that's my final destination. Tomorrow, I need you to take me to the airport, these are the tickets for me to fly to England." I paused and looked at both their faces. "I want you to know something, I love you both. You two are my only parents and I hope that once everything is solved and done with, I can return home and have you meet L. That's another thing, L and I are in a relationship. I guess you could say we put it on hiatus for five years, but truth is, I still love him."

"Arika…you were keeping this from us?" Dad asked.

"Yes, yes, I was. I wanted to protect you, I didn't want you to say that I couldn't do this. I want to help L you guys, I want to do everything in my power to help him. I love him, and I already put my life on the line for this." Before I could stop the words coming out of my mouth I spilled some of the really big beans.

"You did what?" Mom and dad began to get angry.

"You guys have to listen to me!" I shouted. "This is for peoples safety, your safety, my safety, and L's safety. We are going to catch Kira and when we do, you and I will be reunited once again. Kira is one sick son of a bitch, I'll tell you that. If you'll excuse me I have to pack."

"But Arika we don't want you to go off and catch Kira. We want you to stay here and be our daughter. We want you to go back to college."

"Mom, dad," I said turning around and facing them, "this is what I want to do. Not, what you want. I love you guys, I'm not leaving till tomorrow morning, and until then we can have family talk, but other than that I'm sorry." I said walking upstairs. I closed the door and got out my suitcase. This wasn't going to be easy, and there was no one right now who I could talk to. I was on my own.

* * *

><p>"Arika, are you positive about this?" Mom asked as I laid in bed.<p>

"Yes mom, 100%." Mom and dad had been in my room for the past two and a half hours. We were talking about everything and anything, and somehow the conversation kept coming back to my decision. I turned on my side and stared blankly at the wall. Happily Misa gave me her number, and I explained that I'd call her everyday, just to see how she was doing. Trying to make it sound like I wanted to keep in contact. I didn't really, but I had to keep myself alive. Mom and dad kept talking to me as I laid there. I gave them a nod every now and then, but I really didn't want to talk to them about this. They'd convince me somehow to not go and I'd fall through, but that wasn't going to happen. Too many people's lives seemed to be in my hands, and I was doing this for L, I love him.

* * *

><p>"Remember, don't let on about anything Arika. Your first task is to head to Wammy's and pick up Matt. Then, head to Los Angeles with him, and pick up Mello. It sounds a little cheesy, but if we all work together, we'll be able to catch Kira." <em>I wanted to tell L that Light was Kira, but I couldn't do it here. I'd have to bite my tongue a little bit longer.<em>

"Yes, of course. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said. "Well, I have to go now, my plane is boarding."

"Yeah… I know…I see…" I was totally caught off guard.

"You can see me?" I asked looking around me for a hidden camera.

"Yes, we're using satellites to watch you, so you'll be under our surveillance the entire time. Arika?"

"Yeah?" I said walking to closer to the line.

"Be safe, be careful, and most of all, I love you."

"I love you too Ryuzaki." I said. We hung up and I turned the phone off. I wasn't 100% keen on looking for some guy who is probably some snooty teenager, but this was all to catch Light, and I'd be any kind of part in that. No matter what it takes, I want to cat Kira.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Moth: _**_ALL RIGHT! So, here's what's been going down! People seem to think that Arika is a Mary-Sue! BS. I'll admit she's a little two dimensional, but I began this story after a Looooooooooooooooong hiatus from fan fiction, and I guess it just carried out that way. You tell me if you think Arika is Mary-Sue? Other than that! Here is chapter 28! ^_^ I thank everyone who has reviewed :) and to those who favorite it :) I'll have more soon, and I APOLOGIZE for such a looooooooooooooooong wait! :)  
><strong>L: <strong>So...Moth doesn't own me, or anyone else from Death Note, only lovely Arika! and the PLOT of course!  
><em>**_Moth: _**_Thanks L ^o^_

* * *

><p>"What? Tell me again, why you're here?" A kid with goggles, reddish brown hair, and a video game in hands asked me.<p>

"I can't tell you right now, but it's important. I'm supposed to have you come with me, so come on." I said tapping my foot on the ground.

"What if I don't want to? I want to stay here and play my video games. Since when did women like you start to get all serious?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Women like me? What are you implying?" I popped a hip.

"Hmm…the big boobs have something to do with it."

"Now, I barely know you, and how the hell did I guess you were gonna say something like that?" _Do I really tell him why, or should I at least wait? Ugh! He'd come with me if he knew….but L doesn't want me to divulge any information to anyone. _

"Matt." I heard a guy say. The two of us turned and it was Roger. L had informed me who he was. "I see you've met Arika all ready."

"Mm-hmm." He said not lifting his head.

"Would you mind listening to what she has to say?" Roger asked.

"We've already crossed that bridge. If you give me a few minutes, I think I can convince him. You have to make sure that no one is listening to us, okay?" I said. He nodded. He closed Matt's door and we were now alone. "Matt." I said.

"What?" I walked closer to him and bent down and touched his knee.

"You need to listen to me, and listen very carefully. L, is alive." My voice dropped five octaves, and he dropped his game. I put my hand over his mouth. "Shhh! Don't say anything. No one knows this, do not say a word, I'm not even supposed to tell you this right now, but I NEED you to come with me. He asked for you and someone named Mello."

"What?" he said muffled.

"I'll take my hand off your mouth, if you don't scream." I snatched his video game from him and held it. "Along with this. You scream and no more video games." I slowly took my hand off his mouth.

"Are you serious?" he whispered. I nodded. "How do I know you're not _kira_?"

"Because I'm not. I can't even prove to you if I was. You have to take my word. I don't usually beg, but I'm begging right now." Matt stared at me for a while and sighed. The sounds of his video game were still going on in the background.

"I'm not going because I want to help you. First of all, I don't even know you, secondly, I'll go because Mello is gonna take part, and it's L." He stood up and stretched. I tugged at my ponytail and groaned slightly.

"Yeah, okay sure, whatever. You have do as I say as well." I stated with a smirk.

"What! Why? You're not that much older than me!"

"I'm well over 18, as well as the drinking age." I said smirking a little bit. He groaned and hung his head.

"Really? I have to take orders from you? Great, just my luck." He picked his head up and looked at me. "How come you didn't tell me who you were, or what your name is?"

"I already did, but you were playing your video games, so you probably weren't listening. I told you that my name is Arika, and that I was helping someone. Since when I told you who, you were actually listening, you know a little too much bout me." He lit up a cigarette.

"Oh? Okay. Well…if you're taking me out of here, let's move. I can't stand being here. I need to have action in my life." We bumped into Roger and I told him I had convinced Matt. Matt didn't really bring much, only a few clothes, his games, and cigarettes.

"That's all you're taking?" I asked.

"Yeah, got a problem?" Matt asked.

"Nope, not at all." I got out my phone and it rang once I held it in my hand. I answered it. "Yes?"

"Is Matt with you?" L asked.

"Mhmm. What do we do now? I mean…do we have to go all the way to the states, right away?" I asked whining just a little bit. I was beyond tired, and I wasn't really sure what L had in mind.

"You don't have to go right this minute, but you have to be on a flight headed to the States tonight. For the mean time you and Matt have to hang around the airport."

"What? Really?" I complained.

"I'm sorry Arika. Don't you want to catch kira? I do, and I know deep down you do too. You'll be all right, and once this is done we can all relax." He had a point and I sighed.

"Okay, I trust you…" I looked at Matt who was engrossed in his video game. "So, who am I going to find next? Mello?"

"Yes, Mello. I cannot 100% accurately locate where he is, but he's with the mafia and is currently in an old building. You have Matt with you, perhaps he can talk to Mello, and help you."

"All right, what time is the flight?" I looked at my phone, but realized it was still set to Japan time. _Damn…_

"Your plane will leave at 4:15pm, and you will arrive in California at 7:45pm, and it'll be 11.5 hours, non stop, that okay?" As much as I wasn't too keen on being with this Matt guy, alone, for 11 and a half hours, I'd have to go through it to see L again.

"All right, we'll be at the airport. See you soon." I said.

"See you soon Arika, be careful."

"Of course I will!" We hung up and I turned to Matt. "Matt!" I said.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"We've gotta go tot he airport. We've gotta wait around there until 4, for our flight." I stated kicking a little rock on the ground outside. _**Don't forget to call Misa. **__Oh shit! I totally forgot! I have to call Misa! But, what if she opens her big mouth and squeals that it's me? I never told her I was leaving them and fleeing with L, I don't want Light to contact me, wait! We can end this fast if he does contact me, but no that might fall apart. _

"Uh…Akira?" I looked at Matt and stopped thinking.

"It's Arika, and what?" I asked.

"Are we gonna stand here all day, or are we gonna go to the airport?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll get us a taxi."

"Miss Arika, Matt, I have already reserved you a car to take you to the airport." Roger butted in nicely. The two of us turned around. Roger was standing next to a car and Matt walked over to it first.

"Thank you." I said getting in.

"My pleasure." We got in and I got out my regular phone and put a call through to Misa. I was taking my chances right now, but I promised, promised, promised, Rem I'd look after her.

"Hello?" she sang sweetly.

"Misa, it's Arika, but before you go around shouting out that it's me, you're gonna have to tell me if you're near Light or not."

"Yes, he is here." She said. _Damn it! How am I supposed to tell her, wait no, don't tell her anything! She'll blab, all you have to do is check up on her, and make sure she's all right. I'm already deep enough in, that I need to find a way to swim. _

"All right, is he listening into your conversation, or seeming as if he is?"

"Nope." She said. _Just tell her a little so she'll understand. _

"Misa, do you promise not to say anything? I mean do not say anything about something I'm going to tell you, okay?" I'd let her know just a little, but nothing too major.

"Light and I aren't on speaking terms anymore. So, don't tell him it's me calling, okay?" _Let's hope this saves half my ass. _

"Oh! Well, that's quite a bummer, I thought you looked better without the bangs, but at least you'll still look adorable." I was a little confused.

"Are you making this into a believable conversation?" I asked looking out the window.

"Of course I am! What else would I be doing? Light on the other hand doesn't seem to be paying a lot of attention to me, but oh well." _At least this should save the other half of my ass. _

"Misa, I'll be calling you every day. I made a deal with someone to make sure you were safe, and I can't break that deal." I said biting my thumbnail.

"Oh, okay. That sounds interesting, can I ask who?"

"No." I said sternly.

"Awe! Why not?" I could tell she was pouting.

"Misa, this isn't fun and games anymore. I'm being serious right now. I can't tell you at this moment, and I'm not sure if I can tell you. I have too much on my mind, I only called to make sure you were doing all right." I said turning towards Matt who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. "I gotta go Misa, but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, toodles!" I hung up and turned to Matt as we drove to the airport.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, I'm gonna be stuck with you for a while, at least you could talk to me, or at least tell me something about yourself. I'll do the same." I said fixing my shirt and flattening my hair.

"Hmm…well I like playing video games all the time, and I don't really care much for the world. I like to smoke, and that's about it. Go ahead and say it, I'm already boring aren't I?"

"Nope. Not at all. I don't do too much either. I know a ton of people find me annoying and boring, but I try and not to care. I have interests, and I'm not always perfect. I like taking pictures of flowers, and picking them. That sounds so weird." I said laughing a little.

"Eh…no not really. I think I beat you in that department of boring." Matt said un-pausing his video game. _Yeah, sure thing Matt. Why does L even like me? I'm not THAT likable. I mean…I try to be as sweet as I possibly can, but I annoy myself a lot. Maybe L doesn't find me that annoying, oh who knows! How am I supposed to deal with two guys who I barely know for this many hours. _I rolled my eyes and rubbed my forehead. _This is all for, and to be with, L. __**Just keep thinking that. **__Easier said than done. _It was a lot easier said, than done.

"So, you and L, are like…dating?" Matt asked. We had gotten to our gate peaceful and had nothing else to do, so we decided to chat. At first it was rather awkward, but as the conversation got deeper, the awkwardness left us.

"Mhmm. That's what I said, so I'd assume that's what I meant." I said getting a little sassy.

"Whoa…cut the sass please." He said laughing a little. "How long have you two been together? Wow…I feel so awkward actually being social…" I giggled a little bit, and he threw me a glare.

"I didn't mean to laugh _at_ you, that's just really cute. Uhm…well…to be honest…we were going out for about a year, five years ago, and well…we met up again and got back together. I know that's really confusing, but it's true. So, you could say a year, excluding those five years."

"Oh…that's cool." He took off his goggles, so I could actually see his face. He was adorable. I'm not gonna lie, he was really cute. I became jealous of his hair color, I always wanted reddish brown hair.

"You're really cute, you know that." I said. I saw his face become red. "Hahaha…I take it no one, especially a girl, has ever said that to you?" I giggled a little.

"What? No! I've been told that before…" He trailed off.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes, I have!" He began to get a little nervous, and he looked to the right and left to him.

"I'm sure you have. Anyway, are you friends with Mello?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"D'you think once we get in LA, that you could call him and ask him where he is?" I ran my fingers through my ponytail.

"Why?" _Oh…right….he doesn't know we're gonna go get Mello, does he? Wow…way to go Arika. _

"I'm being a horrible person right now, but uhm…we have to go get him. L wants him and you." I stated trying to make it seem like I didn't just give away our plan.

"Seriously?" he asked. His jaw dropped and he almost let his game fall to the ground, but he caught it.

"Yup, but don't tell L I told you all of this. I don't think he'd be too happy." I felt my palms begin to get sweaty. There was an awkward silence between the two of us, and then Matt spoke.

"So we're off to get Mello, this should be interesting."


	29. Chapter 29

**_Moth: _**_Yay! Mello and Matt finally make an appearance ! Mells I love you! :) So, yeah just review :P **constructive **feed back would be lovely. I'm not sure how many more chapters there should be of this, but oh well! Enjoy! :)  
><strong>Mello: <strong>Moth doesn't own Death Note, she owns Arika though, and any other OC's as well as the things that happen and plot !  
><strong>Moth: <strong>oooh *blushes* Thanks Mello  
><strong>Mello: <strong>No prob... ;) _

* * *

><p>I was so jet lagged. Matt had spent the entire time playing hid video game, while I had nothing to do. Magazine after magazine, cloud after cloud, and thought after thought. I really wanted this entire process to be over. I wanted to get Light, catch Kira, and not have to worry bout anything.<p>

"Hey…Akira, or whatever your name is, are you okay?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow. I turned to him and chewed on my lip for a second.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I said flatly. I didn't even care right now that he called me the wrong name. I rubbed my eyes and stretched as we walked outside of the airport. "Did you get in contact with Mello?" I asked feeling a little burst of energy run through my veins.

"Mhmm. We have to go to his building, that's what he demanded, and I'd do what Mello says if I were you." At this point I was ready to strangle someone. I was extremely tired and I needed real good nights sleep, but I wouldn't get that until I got through persuading Mello to follow Matt and I to wherever L and the others were.

"And where might Mello be?" I asked running my fingers through my hair. He hummed an 'I don't know' and continued playing his video game. "Matt, please make this easier for me. I am really tried, and I'm getting cranky." He looked up from his game and just as he was reaching for his phone, it rang.

"Hello? Oh..yeah hold on." He handed the phone to me.

"Uhm, hello?" I said.

"So, I hear you need to know where I am, and obtain me. Please explain why."

"First off, who is this?"

"Who the hell do you think, it's Mello. Anyway, care to explain why you need me?" I heard him eat something and I looked at Matt, who had gone back to playing his video game and smoking a cigarette.

"I can't tell you right, now, too many people are listening in, and well it's kind of private. Matt already knows why I went and got him, and why I'm getting you. Look, someone you might think who's dead, really isn't." I said letting those words sink in. _I need to stop spilling the beans, and actually take control, it'll get me in trouble one day. _

"Give Matt the phone back." He demanded. I poked Matt's shoulder and shoved the phone towards him. I tapped my feet on the ground and looked around. _How did I get here? How did this all happen? Why didn't Light just kill me when he had the chance? __**He had a million chances Arika! **__Then why the hell didn't he follow through with it? __**Well…since he waited, you sort of became his girlfriend, and you two spent a lot of time together. If all of a sudden you died, then everyone would've guessed it was him who was kira. **__True. The evidence is right there, and L knows it, I know it, but the others just don't. _

"Ey, Arika, Mello wants to talk to you again." I stopped thinking and took the phone from Matt's hands.

"Yeah?"

"I'll allow you to come and talk with me, and if I can fully understand this, then maybe I'll come with you, but if I don't, you can't tell anyone where we are, got it?" Is he really going to give me a hard time? By now my argument was: whatever.

"Sure thing. Does Matt know your whereabouts?" I asked.

"Yes."

"All right." He hung up and I handed the phone back to Matt who _finally_ put his video game away.

"We're walking there." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm not an outdoorsy person either, but I can't tell anyone where Mello and the mafia are, or else he'll be pissed off." I groaned lightly.

"How far is it?"

"Only a few miles, so lets start walking, yay!" he said sarcastically.

"Ha…yeah…yay…" I said the same way. I pulled my hair a little bit and followed him. _**Call Misa and make sure she's okay. **_I wished that I could tell if she fine some other way, but unfortunately no. Japan was 16 hours ahead. How was I supposed to get in contact with Misa right now, maybe I better wait.

"Would you hurry up? Gosh, you're slower than me." Matt taunted. I burst into a sprint and caught up to him.

"Happy?" I asked sassily. "I'm not. Ugh…" I know I'm complaining, but this is the most lack of sleep I've had in forever." He flicked my nose as I looked at him and I did the same thing back.

"It's not _that_ far, come on, I'll try and be social and make time pass." Matt put another cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"How are we gonna do that? I can't stop thinking of walking. I really don't like it." He snickered.

"Who does? Trust me, if I had my own car, we'd be driving there instead of walking. How long have you known L for?" he asked.

"Didn't we go over this already?" I asked looking at him. He shrugged. "Well for a while, not that long, but a while."

"Why do you like him?" Matt asked.

"First of all, he is 100% adorable, but there is something deeper. I'm not sure many people could've done what he did to find out who kira was. He's also very different than many of the people I've met in my life. It's not always good to meet and interact with the same kinds of people, in my opinion it gets annoying." I stopped talking and walking. I looked at Matt who continued, until he realized I had ceased.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Matt was the first real person I could talk to, and explaining all of this to him felt a little…weird. "Uh, Arika, you're kind of scaring me."

"S-Sorry Matt, but I don't mean to get a little too…touchy feely or whatever the hell it really is, but it's been hard for a while. I haven't someone to tall to, like talk to, in a long time." I felt really embarrassed.

"Oh…" He said uncomfortably. "Well…I'm sorry I guess. I mean you can tell me anything, but I don't think I'll have much to say." I wanted to indulge in this opportunity to discuss everything, everything that I had been holding in for so long, but I couldn't put that much on a 19 year old boy.

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to say? Everything? Matt, I wasn't even supposed to tell you anything. I broke a promise I made to L and I feel horrible."<p>

"If he truly cares about you, he's not gonna mind. He can figure out that you did this to help him, no say what you need to say." I followed Matt as we entered a really gross deserted building.

"Did he tell you where he'd be?" I asked softly.

"Stop worrying. Look, I got you through walking here, and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get him to come with us, all right? Just trust me." It's been a while since i heard that word, 'trust' and actually 'trusted' a lot of people. My parents I trust, Takayuki I trust, and L I trust. Matt was getting there, and we'd have to see about Mello. We came to a room where there were about a few people, I'd say two girls, and five boys. They didn't look like they were doing much. "Mello?" Matt finally said.

"Hey! Who the hell are they?" one of the guys asked crudely. I hid behind Matt, holding onto him.

"It's fine. Hi Matt. So where is this girl that wants to talk to me?" Mello asked. _Really…now my confidence decides o leave me? Lovely! _I stepped next to Matt and cleared my throat looking at the blonde haired blue eyed boy. I saw him raise his eyebrow and eat a piece of chocolate. "You, what do you want?" I really doubted any of the people in this room would say anything about L being alive, but I needed to be 100% sure we were safe.

"I need to talk to you alone Mello." I stated.

"Do you now? What is it that you need to say you can't say in front of everyone else? Hmm?" I was about to smart mouth Mello, but Matt stopped me.

"Mello, just let her talk to you alone. It's actually very serious." Mello grunted and stood up. He was about an inch taller than Matt, and a good three inches taller than me. He walked over to us in his leather attire. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room.

"Can you not pull me please? A 'follow me' would've been better." I stated. Mello shut the door behind us and leaned up against the wall.

"We're alone now, what is it that is so important?" he asked. _Forgive me L, but this is for you. _

"L isn't dead." I said looking down at the ground and then at him. He dropped his chocolate bar, as well as his smug look. He pulled a gun out from behind him and pointed it at me, and I flinched in fear.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but don't lie to me!" he screamed. "Don't lie to me! L is dead! I heard that L was dead! What the hell are you trying to do?" Mello was getting upset.

"I'm not lying. L is not dead. I told him and Watari to fake their deaths for a good reason; kira was _going_ to kill L." Mello was shaking and his teeth were gritted together.

"I can shoot you and your games of weird ass shit will be over, what the hell kind of prank are you pulling on me?"

"MELLO! This is no game or anything. L told me to come get you and Matt, okay? What more do you want me to do to prove to you that this is all true? If you come with me I promise that you can see that this is all true and I'm not lying. I wasn't even supposed to tell you or Matt why I came and got you. I broke a huge promise to L, and now I don't even trust myself, but you have to believe me on this." Mello stared at me and I stared back. He gripped his gun tightly as we continued to stare.

"Why….why should I believe you?" He asked softly.

"Because…I'm a very close friend of L's. I wasn't just sent here without notice. No, I was contacted by L himself and he instructed me to come and get the two of you." Mello lowered his gun at me and dropped it.

"She's right Mello." I heard Matt's voice. The two of us looked over at the video gamer. "Trust me, I didn't believe her one bit. Roger said she was legit." Mello looked at the ground and then at Matt and I.

"Mello, I promise you that I'm not lying. Don't you want to get rid of kira?" I asked.

"More than anything in the world. I'll do anything to beat Near to the finish line." I sighed and looked at him.

Once we got Mello to come with us, the three of us stood outside of Mello's building. The phone L had sent me vibrated.

"L?" I said.

"Yes, I notice you've gotten in contact with Mello and are currently with him."

"Yes I am. What do we do now?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"I'm letting you take a day's rest of flying all around half the world, okay? I sense you're a little high strung and exhausted. Tomorrow I need you on the earliest flight to New York."

"New York?" I asked.

"Mhm. Watari will meet you, but do not make it obvious it is Watari. Until then, I want you to rest, okay? I need your intelligent mind when you get here Arika, okay? Try and hang in there with Mello and Matt, they can't give you a hard time." I rolled my eyes and looked at the two. They were sitting on the curb.

"I beg to differ, but I'll do my best. L I need to tell you something." I said turning away from Mello and Matt.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked. I bit my lower lip and tapped my foot and looked at nothing.

"I'm so sorry, but I told Mello and Matt why I came and got them. I never meant to tell them, but I wasn't sure how else to get them to come with me. I know you told me not to say a word, but I made them swear that they wouldn't say anything out loud. L, I'm really sorry." My voice was breaking and I figured that this would set me back a few steps with him.

"No, don't be sorry. You did what you had to do. There were specific reasons why I didn't want you to tell them why, but I'm happy enough that they are both with you, and that you three are safe. I'm not 100% mad, just a little annoyed. I'll see you soon Arika, okay?"

"Okay." I said shakily.

"Angel, don't be upset. You did nothing wrong. Just be safe, okay?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too." We hung up and I turned towards Mello and Matt who were whispering. "So what are you two gossiping like school girls about?"

"Nothing. So, what are we supposed to do?" Mello asked standing up.

"Anything. We have to be on a plane to New York tomorrow. Just take it easy until then I guess." I stated. This would soon be over, and getting back the kira case would come soon, I couldn't wait.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Moth: _**_HELLO! OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY! My laziness is such a condition lol :P but here is the new chappie of Why Me! **PLEASE CONSTRUCTIVE **criticism, I don't want anything too negative. Anyway, here it is! We get to meet L yet again! Very, very soon! :)  
>oh, and b please check out my other stories :) Enjoy! xoxox<em>

**_Mello: _**_Moth doesn't own me...I own her! She doesn't own Death Note either...  
><em>

**_Moth: _**_*faints* Mello... I love you!_

* * *

><p>"Why won't he just come out and tell us?" Mello groaned biting into his chocolate bar. L told us that we were to going to New York, where in NY, I haven't a clue. I pulled my legs close to my chest as we waited in the airport for the flight to leave. "Let me call him, maybe I can talk some sense into that man!" Mello was determined to know.<p>

"Mello calm down. Sit there and each your chocolate, you're giving me a headache." I rubbed my temples looking at him. He sneered at me and turned away.

"I can't deal with the two of you at each others throats. You guys barely know each other, settle down." Matt said playing his video game.

"I knew this would be quite hard. Oh well…I'm just irritated." My cell phone buzzed and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Arika." It was Light. My heart sank and adrenaline flew through my body. "Heh, seeing as I've just completely petrified you, means I'll be doing all the talking." I got up and walked away from Mello and Matt.

"Hey! Arika, where are you going?" I ignored Mello's question and walked to a quiet place to hear Light. I walked near the bathrooms and stood there looking around.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked a little scared. He cannot mess this up, if he messes this up than L will be killed, Light will finally kill me, and Kira will win.

"Can't I just call and have a friendly talk with you?" Something was fishy about the way he was talking to me. I knew Light and he wasn't one to just call. "I suppose that you're doing a lot better than the last time I saw you?" _What am I supposed to say? No, don't say anything! He might know exactly where I am. _"Anyway, I know you've been calling Misa, and I was wondering why." _DAMN IT MISA! Really? Either Misa spilled the beans or he figured it out. Unfortunately, for me, Misa was 100% gaga over Light, so Light could make her say anything. _"Hmm, you're not in Japan, are you? Or maybe you're in…England?" _WHAT THE HELL! _"Nah…you couldn't be there. Why in the world would you go there? What about LA?" _How does Light know where I am? Did he send someone to follow me? Oh shit my phone! He traced my phone, but wait, no, he can only trace it if he calls me, right? I really need to get rid of this phone. _"So, is that where you are?" I could tell he was smirking in his digesting way.

"What do you want from me?" I asked quietly.

"Arika, come on!" Mello groaned and glared at me from a few feet away. I tried to shoo him away, but he got closer. "Who are you talking to? Is that––"I had to hang up before he said anything else. I closed the phone and glared at Mello. I wanted to strangle him. It wasn't entirely his fault, or maybe it was.

"Mello, can we chat?" I asked. He gave me a face.

"Uh…sure?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. About five inches away from one another's face close.

"You know how I told you that a certain someone wasn't really dead?" He nodded. "The person who called thinks that he's dead and will always be dead. It is REALLY hard to explain, but I want you NOT to mention his name if anyone else calls me, unless I tell you otherwise. Same thing goes for Matt. I am trying to keep him alive. Don't you want to keep him alive?" Mello looked a little weirded out, but when I mentioned if he wanted to keep L alive, he did a 180. His attitude changed ever so lightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I do want him to stay alive." I squeezed past him and walked back over to where Matt was, and Mello followed me.

I sat in the middle between both Mello and Matt on the plane, it was rather awkward. _What if he decides to come here and find us? How the hell am I supposed to protect everyone's lives now? I can't do this by myself, it's too much for one person. _I put my hands in my face.

"You okay?" I heard Matt asked.

"Mhm." I grunted.

"You don't sound okay, are you suer?"

"I said yes I'm fine Matt." I snapped a little bit.

"Jeez, I was just asking. Something is bothering you and you aren't spilling the beans." He continued to play on his video game. Mello was asleep and I looked at him. _What if he got killed in the process, what if Matt did? I'd have all this blood on my hands and I'd have let everyone down. Arika, it's too much for one person, you have to have someone else help you, but who? There is no one! Matsuda would help me, but he believes that Light isn't Kira. He's all the way in Japan too. _

"Fine, I don't want to fail. I can't fail. If I fail than everything will go down hill."

"What do you mean down hill?" The two of them asked. I sighed and pulled my hair a little bit in frustration.

"I have to keep so many people alive and well. It's way too much for one person to do and I don't want anyone who I care about…die." I finally said. I couldn't believe I had just told them that. "You didn't hear shit!"

"Arika, calm down." Mello said.

"Arika, we're not gonna say anything to anyone, we promise." Matt insisted. I looked at the two of them and then down at the ground. The only sounds were those of other people in the airplane. I began to cry. "No, come on, don't cry."

"Hey, yeah I really don't need to be babysitter." Mello said. I glared at him. "Unless…of course you uh…need me to." He laughed nervously and I wiped the tears away. This was way too much stress on my part. _STUPID LIGHT WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! _He still could, but why wasn't he? Was he just putting me through this mental pain for his entertainment? "Come on, you've gotta stop crying…"

"You two…have to swear and help me. Help me keep you know who alive, as well as you two, and myself." The two of them looked at me.

"Can you just elaborate a little more?" Matt asked.

"Why? I've told you pretty much everything." _No, you can't tell them you know that someone is Kira, you cannot divulge that information. _"I can't tell you anything else yet, I'm sorry, but I just can't do that." I looked at Matt and then at Mello. "I'm really sorry." I curled over and began to cry again. Someone hesitantly touched my back and I shot up. Mello had his hand on me and I looked at him with a questionable look.

"What? I'm trying to calm you so you don't have a meltdown on the plane." He said. I chuckled a little bit and sat up.

"Well, thanks Mello…I appreciate it." I sat there and looked up at the roof of the airplane and sighed. _Maybe I should tell them something, just incase I die. _"Guys?" I said softly.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to say one last thing." I held my breath in for a second and closed my eyes. "If anything should happen to me, while I'm with you, or not, and I turned up dead, I want you to remember this name, Light Yagami." I said no louder than a whisper.

"Why––"

"Don't ask any questions Matt, just remember the name."

The plane ride was a little too sentimental for Mello it seemed, cause when we got off the plane he was being a real dick head. It seems he can't take anything that is really heartfelt. My phone vibrated as we were walking.

"Hello?"

"I see you've landed, good. Now, I need the three of you to try and do your best." I was a little confused by what L meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Act like you know them, okay? Just act like you know them." He said again.

"Who are them, or they?" I asked.

"Ones name is Gevanni, the other, Commander Rester. They're taking you to where we are." L hung up all of a sudden and I turned to Mello and Matt. Matt had his video game out, and Mello was standing there looking all pissy and eating his chocolate.

"How am I supposed to know what they look like?" I asked myself.

"Well, what the hell are we doing now?" Mello snootily asked.

"Waiting to find––"

"Arika! Matt! Mello! Oh gosh it's been a while." I turned around and saw a dark haired man, as well as a blond haired man standing together.

"Who the fuck are you two?" I smacked Mello's head. "Ouch! Bitch…"

"G-Gevanni, Rester, oh my it has been a while." I hugged the two of them. "L just called me to inform me about everything." I said to Gevanni.

"I don't get a hug from you two?" I looked at Mello and Matt who exchanged glances and then looked at me. I tried to signal them to hug them, but they wouldn't. "How about a hand shake?" Rester asked.

"What are you guys doing…?" Matt asked.

"Just act like you know them…" I said. We followed them outside and to their car. Once the five of us were in it with the doors shut, the two older men turned around and looked at us.

"We're members of the SPK, Near and L sent us."

"NEAR!" Mello screamed. "WHY THE HELL DOES THAT BIG HEADED TWIT WANT ME?"

"Shut up Mello! Go ahead, sorry about that." I apologized. Gevanni and Commander Rester looked at us.

"My name is Stephen Gevanni, and this is Anthony Rester. We need the three of you to be quite while we drive. Near and L have suspected that kira might have had someone follow the three of you."

"Kira!" Mello seemed shocked.

"Why would kira be following–-is that who you mentioned?" I turned to Mello and avoided eye contact. "Arika!"

"Okay, fine! Look, I told them who kira was, the only reason I did it, is because if I die, than they know who kira is. L thinks the same thing as I do. No one believed us in Japan."

"Oh, and L wants you to know, he's not annoyed anymore. I'm not sure why he couldn't have just told you that himself, but he told me to tell you." Gevanni said.

"Yes, so we're taking you to SPK head quarters." We nodded as Gevanni started the car. We drove off and I looked out the window and sighed. _I broke every kind of promise I made to myself and L. I feel like such a bitch right now, and gah! _

"Don't feel bad." I heard Matt say. I turned towards him and looked down at my hands.

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are. I can pick up on how people feel, and judging by a tiny bit that I saw of you before we got Mello, this isn't you. I'm not as stupid as I look." I chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I'm just a little…upset, that's all, but it'll pass." I said inhaling sharply and then exhaling. "I hope it will at least." As we drove the anticipation to see L's face was almost unbearable. It's been far too long, and I miss him way too much. I'm just a little uneasy about seeing him again, even though he isn't annoyed. I feel I totally failed him, and maybe I did.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Moth: _**_Hi there! Okay, so this might be absolutely horrible, or absolutely amazing. Either way, I hope you read and send me some great feedback and **constructive **criticism. I don't tolerate "bad" reviews. Arika and L finally reunite. :) It's a fluffy chapter :) I apologize it's so short, but here it is! Please enjoy!  
><strong>Misa: <strong>Sooooooo Moth-chan does NOT own any Death Note characters, but she does own Arika, the plot, and of course any other OC's!  
><strong>Moth: <strong>O_O thanks...Misa...? _

* * *

><p>We stood outside of this huge building. It looked just like the one L had designed in Japan, but a little smaller. Mello and Matt stood behind me, just incase something would come out and attack them. Gevanni looked at the three of us and then opened the front door to let us in.<p>

"If you'll wait for me I'll take you to where Near and L are." Gevanni had to go do something while the three of us stood there.

"Well…we've come this far…" Mello said biting into chocolate.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Matt asked. I looked at the two of them. Matt was way too into his video game, yet he was still able to have a conversation; amazing.

"I don't know." Mello snapped. I sighed and leaned against the wall. _I think it's time I sit down and and just relax. I now have to correspond Japan's time, along with New York time. Just another thing to get on my nerves. _

"Hey, you three, this way." Gevanni exclaimed. The three of us followed him, down, down, down a few flights of stairs. Once we in the basement, he opened a door to revel five people. One was a boy with white hair, and white clothes. He was on the ground surrounded by toys and he was talking to someone, but stopped when Gevanni opened the door.

"Oh, Gevanni is back. It looks like he brought company." The four other people turned around and my eyes soon reconnected with L's. He didn't show a whole lot of emotion when he saw me, but something told me, he was bouncing with energy inside.

"Yes, Hal, Rester, and Near, this is Arika." Gevanni introduced. I waved a little bit and smiled sheepishly.

"It's very nice to meet you. Kind of nice knowing there will be another girl around here." The blonde woman said politely. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I don't mean to jump right into anything, but I have a serious question to ask Arika." The white haired boy spoke up. "First of all, I am Near, pleased to meet you."

"And you're not even gonna say hi to me?" Mello snapped glaring at the albino.

"Hi Mello, hi Matt. Feel better?" Near smart mouthed them and Mello groaned. "Anyway, Arika, I need you to come closer. Don't worry, no one should know you are here. This place is untraceable, so no need to get scared. L told me that there was something you had wanted to tell him, but never got the chance to do. He said that it seemed important." I looked from Near to L, who was eating strawberries, and sipping tea. He didn't look at me directly, but he glanced at me. _Do I tell them now? It seems like I have to. _

"Yes." I breathed out and tightened my eyes shut. "L, you weren't wrong. You aren't wrong, you never were wrong, he fooled you. He got everyone to believe him that he wasn't kira." Saying all of that resembled a bad stomach ache, and then you throw up. The majority of the time, you fell better. "Your assumption was right, your guess was right, he was fooling you."

"I'm confused…" Mello said. I groaned and glared at the blonde. "What?" I turned my attention to L and then put my hand on his shoulder. He looked in my eyes and I got down on my knees.

"L, Light Yagami _is_ kira. He's got everyone thinking he's NOT kira, and someone else is. Misa Amane was also the second kira. Light told me if I ever told you, he'd kill me. I had you fake your death for two reasons, one being you are the worlds greatest detective, and the world needs L to solve these cases. The second reason, because I love you. Your life is much more valuable than mine." I felt myself choke up and start to cry. "Light is a monster. He thinks what he's doing is good, but it's not. He's a murder himself, and he doesn't see that. I did all of this to save you L." My voiced echoed throughout the entire room and I began to cry harder than before. I stood up and wiped my eyes. Our eyes were still connected, and he didn't say anything.

"Light Yagami is kira." Near finally said. "But we can't just arrest him. We arrest him, we all might be killed. Mello, Matt, you two are going to have to stop being whiny little bitches and work with me. Rivals we might be Mello, but I need your brain to come up with some kind of plan to get Light, yours too Matt." I stepped away and stood near the wall, trying to hold in my tears, but nothing worked. It wasn't L's fault that he wasn't doing anything, he wasn't sure what to do it seemed. I kind of sunk down and sat there while Near talked with Matt, Mello, Gevanni and the two other people. L got off his chair and walked over to me. He held his hand out and helped me up.

"Walk with me." He said softly. He let go and walked up the stairs. I hesitated and then continued walking. It was right to tell them all, but now I was scared. Light knows my real name, and he knows that I'm carrying dirt that could end his entire reign. I would be prepared to die just so L could continue being the detective that I've always known. We reached a random floor and stood there in silence. I felt disgusting, but I didn't want to just dash off and take a quick shower. I'd have to suffer a few minutes longer. This floor had a huge window at the end of the hallway. I looked down at my feet for a moment to look up and see him halfway down there. As I walked closer I heard him sigh.

"I always knew you knew something…" he had his hands in his pockets and he was staring out the window. "I was waiting until you finally told me, and now…you did." His voice was low and the tears began to come to my eyes again.

"L…I'm sorry. Do you know how many times I wanted to tell you? I fought myself, I almost told you one time while Light was in the same room. L, I want you to be safe. Even if that means that I have to put myself in danger and in harms way just for you. I'll––" he cut me off with a delicate kiss and I pulled back fast. He looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"I know you are sorry, and I know you wish that you had told me earlier. You didn't have to tell me, I could see it in your face. Light is kira, and now we're stuck in hiding. Arika, I want you to sit and rest for a few hours, and maybe a day or two. Gevanni told me how stressed out you were, and I don't want to stress you out anymore." He wrapped his arms around me and held me in a hug. I was taken back a little bit, and then hugged him. I snuggled into his chest and cried even more than before, getting to the point of hyperventilation. "Arika, are you okay?" he asked.

"N-No n-not r-really. I-I-I have so m-much responsibility…" I began to cry again and try my best to pull it together. Saving the worlds greatest detective came first, second came saving the man I love. He pulled me into one of the spare rooms and we sat down for a moment. No words were exchanged, other than a few 'are you still okay's'. I held on to him and continued to cry. All of these emotions that I held in. This was a moment of feeling cathartic, and letting all of it out was doing just the trick. I would've cried anyone way some point, I'm just happy it was with L and not Matt or Mello. Even when I began to get teary eyed in the car they kind of freaked out. L pulled my face close to his and kissed my nose. I was able to calm down more than before, and every time I got that sudden urge to hyperventilate I held onto L.

"I'm so happy you told me angel…I'm so happy you told me. I'll do whatever it takes so Light won't hurt you, I promise." He moved his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly. He brought me onto his lap and held me close. I smiled at him.

"I'll take this war to the very end L. You mean everything to the world, and you mean the most to me. I don't want to leave you once again, I just can't leave you again." Once he stopped talking I closed my eyes and snuggled up to him. He touched my cheek and moved the hair out of my face.

"I want you to rest angel…I need you to regain all you energy before we can have another conversation. You'll mentally and physically feel better. Do you want me to send Hal up to keep you company?" I didn't open my eyes.

"Can't you just stay here…just a little longer?" I begged quietly. He picked me up and placed me vertically on the bed. He crouched next to me and rubbed my back. He then did something unlike him, he laid down next to me and continued to rub my back.

"Of course, of course I can." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I turned over and snuggled into his chest. He smelled like sweets, especially sugar and strawberries. _No matter what happens, you have to help them, no matter what anyone says, you know this whole situation more than anyone else. You can't let anyone die, you just can't. _

"L?" I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are we almost close, like to ending this case?" I asked. There was a long pause and then L spoke.

"At this rate, and what we know, we could end it now, but Near and I don't want to do that. There are repercussions that we don't want to go through by doing that. I don't want you to worry anymore than you already are, okay? Please angel, please go to sleep." A smile crept across my face, and I succumbed to my sleepiness. Before I completely passed out, I heard L singing very lightly, and my heart fluttered even faster as I heard his voice.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Moth: _**_Guess what! A new chapter! :) Enjoy. Read. Review?  
>I'm not sure how many more chapters, I'm thinkin only a few, tell me what [[YOU]] think :) enjoy! I don't own death note, or any characters, only Arika and this plot!<em>

* * *

><p>"So, Light Yagami is kira." L said to Near. I was standing a few feet back, listening in to their conversation, as well as trying to hold a conversation with Mello and Matt.<p>

"Arika, are you even listening to us?" I heard Mello's voice break my concentration. The blonde hot head was glaring at me as I turned towards him. There must not have been any emotion on my face, because his pissed off face got even _more_ pissed off.

"Sorry…not really…" I apologized.

"It's all right." Matt said softly.

"No! I was talking to the both of you and she ignored me." Mello complained a little bit.

"Well, I'm listening now, what is it that you need or want?" I turned my attention just to Mello and Matt for a few minutes.

"Well…L and Near were talking and saying that what if perhaps kira and whomever he's with somehow were able to trace your phone and find out where you are. Or what if kira himself wants to see you again." Mello said.

"Why would kira want to see Arika?" Matt asked. The other voices in the room ceased and L spoke up.

"I know why. I know exactly why. Light and Arika were boyfriend and girlfriend before I involved them in the case. During that period of time, it appeared that I developed feeling for Arika, and vice versa. Light would give anything to have you back Arika, it's not that hard to figure out. The question is…how far is he willing to go? He's a smart boy, and not many things phase him." We all looked at L and when Near spoke our eyes drifted towards him.

"Would she be willing to be bait?" he asked.

"Bait?" I asked hesitantly. "What do you mean?"

"He means to use you as a lure towards Light. Light has to be caught and arrested. Would you be willing to do that?" L asked. I looked at my hands, feet, around the room, Rester, Lidner, Gevanni, Near, Matt, and lastly, Mello. _I knew that it would come down to this one time during this investigation, and no matter what happens, kira needs to be eliminated. _

"Yes." I said feeling the chill of that word.

"No! I don't…I mean…why can't I do it for her?" Mello asked.

"Mello, Light has no idea who you are, and nor are you pretty enough to be a target." Near snickered.

"Shut it you big headed twit!"

"Mello calm down. I'm doing this because I want to help. I don't want to just sit here and be useless, I want to save peoples lives here. I saved L's and I'm grateful for that. I'll do whatever it takes to get Light Yagami. I've made too many commitments to stop here. I'll be your bait, and I'll do everything else. Leave it up to me, all I need is a phone that is untraceable."

"Gevanni, would you please lead––" Near began, but got interrupted by L.

"I'll follow her Gevanni, it's okay. Near, where is it?" he asked politely.

"Over by the entrance. The number comes up unknown and no one can tap into it, or trace it. Just like you asked for." Near turned around and began to play with more toys. L walked over to me and took my hand and squeezed it. We walked over to whereto phone was and I looked at L for a second, before doing anything else. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I wasn't one to back down, no matter how much fear was running through me. I was terrified. For all I know Light would kill me whenever he pleased. He had ever right to, but then again I was just an innocent person who tried to help a great detective out.

"Arika, are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I'm terrified L. I am beyond terrified. What if I get killed? I mean I'm not ready to die, but I just…" He pushed me away a little and looked at my face and smiled gently.

"I know that whatever will happen, you'll get a second chance. Did you even know you could do this? I doubt it. Look, you saved my life, and since Light is so in love with you, we'll now be able to get him." I chuckled a little bit holding tighter onto him and snuggling close. I grabbed the phone, and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Light's cell number. It rang a few times and then I heard Light's voice.

"Hello?" He said.

"Light." I said softly.

"Who is this?" he asked a little ruddily. "Oh…wait…"

"Who the hell do you possibly think it could be?" I let a bit of anger out and it felt good.

"Arika. You're calling me this time, is there something you want? Maybe to come back and help me cleanse this world of evil." I wanted to just expose him right now, but I better not. To convince Light I'd have to put on an act, but L was standing right next to me, and I didn't want him to get any ideas.

"Of course. I…I needed to do some thinking Light. I mean with L being dead and everything I've been kind of alone. I need someone, and that someone is you Light." I wanted to slap myself for saying that. L slouched, had his hands in his pockets, and was watching me talk on the phone. As was Mello and Matt, while Near was talking to the others.

"I knew you'd come to your senses. All I need is for you to come back to Japan and help us with everything." Whatever was necessary to catch kira I'd do. Especially if I kept L, Misa, and the others alive.

"Yes. I will arrange that. I will want to meet you at a hotel too." I tapped my foot and looked around the room again. It didn't feel right saying this to Light. Those feelings died out long ago, and not to mention he was still a jerk deep down. I honestly doubt that he wanted to be with me. He only wanted people to cry for him if something happened and to help back him up. I would be one of those people who would stand there and not say a word if he was being lead to jail. I would stand there and smile.

"A hotel? Sounds good. Is there anything else you want to say to me?" There was something, but I wasn't sure if he'd tell me.

"How is Misa?" I asked.

"Misa? Why the hell do you care about Misa?" he asked.

"Please," I said louder, "please just tell me how Misa is doing. I don't care if you don't care about her, but I do." I said. There was a long pause as L and mine eyes connected.

"She's fine. Is that all?" he asked snootily.

"Yes. So, I'll see you in a few days or so Light." I said trying to sound excited.

"Mhm. I'll see you very soon too Arika, bye for now." We hung up and I fell to the floor and kind of cried. I curled up in a ball and sat there for a minute looking at everyone. _**The pressure is getting to you, you need to stop and just relax. RELAX! RELAX! **_

"Arika, are you okay?" L asked crouching down next to me. I took a few deep breaths, let out a few tears and then calmed down. I heard footsteps walk closer to me and I looked up and saw Mello. He looked a little awkward and stood there scratching the back of his neck. He threw me his chocolate bar and then ran back over to Matt.

"Mello, what are you doing?" I asked chuckling a little bit.

"Just take it and eat it! Feel better, gosh do you know how hard that was? I want my chocolate back." Mello groaned. "Come on, just eat it so I don't have to look at it in your hands." I smiled and stood up.

"Mello, you are very kind to do that." L said softly.

"Yup." Matt said chuckling.

"Why don't you give her your gameboy? Hmm? Don't you think that would even the score?" Mello muttered kind of loudly.

"It's okay, I'll just om nom on Mello's chocolate bar." I giggled biting off a piece.

"Arika, can you tell us what Light said?" Near asked.

"Yes, he wants us all to fly back to Japan. Well…me, but I don't want to go without all of you, cause I know I'm safe with everyone here." Near and L exchanged looks. There was a thirty second pause before L spoke.

"The three of you, Arika, Matt, and Mello, will go first. Gevanni and Rester will follow after you, and lastly, Near, Lidner and I will come. Only reason I say this is so no one thinks that we are all together, it'll look kind of weird." L stated.

"I agree. We'll split up, and stay in the hotel. I'll call Light when we're in Japan. How do we "get" him though?" I asked.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if you'll like it…" Lidner proposed.

"What do you mean?" L asked.

"Well…deducing that Light has feelings for Arika…uhm…well…er…perhaps we could dress her up, make her look very attractive, and maybe give her a voice recorder and it can record their conversation. She can get him to say anything, right?" Lidner had thought this through, or she's been wanting to use this idea for quite some time. If it was gonna stop Light from being kira anymore, I'd be down for anything at this point. And I mean anything.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Moth: **OH MY GOSH! Look it's me updating Why Me! With only one more chapter left to go! I'm so sorry for taking so long, but to make those L loves happy, i added LEMON ! So yes, there is lemon in here, so if you don't like lemon, do NOT read or you can skip over. :3 :D I hope you enjoy!_

_**L: **She only owns Arika and this awesome idea! Moth kept me alive yay n_n  
><em>

* * *

><p>They left me alone with the boy named Near. I wasn't sure what I'd be able to tell him, or if he'd even listen. All he was doing was playing with his toys before he spoke.<p>

"So, Arika, you say you're going to meet with L/Kira/Light fairly soon?" I looked down at him and didn't quite comprehend the question he asked.

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"I thought I over heard you say you're going to meet with L/Kira/Light? Am I correct?" he asked again.

"Oh, yes I am. I plan to catch Light, and bring _him_ to justice. I'm just not entirely sure how I can do that alone."

"You won't be alone." Near said. "We'll all be there, but we won't be seen. I also have information that you might not have known about." I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked. Was he going to tell me something other than Light being Kira? Was Misa Amane back to being the second Kira? If she were I'd be off the hook from Rem, or maybe not. What else could be pertinent to this investigation?

"Light has someone else working for him. An X Kira if you will, and a young girl, by the name of Kiyomi Takada." _TAKADA? WHAT THE HELL! _I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Kiyomi Takada was helping Kira out? And who was this X Kira?

"Judging by your facial expression you know who Takada is?" It's that bitch who used to follow Light around everywhere. I didn't even know she was pro-Kira!

"Uhm…well yeah…I do know who she is. We uhm we used to go to school together. Anyway, who is X Kira?" I asked gripping my hair and pulling slightly.

"He's got him doing all of the killings, while Light just plays innocent boy." Near stated. It sounds like something Light would do, but why not just carry on using Misa? No one would ever discover her. Then again Light wasn't a big fan of Misa. I still don't see why he wants me to join his side, there is no way I'd ever be pro Kira, but I'm the only one who's far away from him who knows he's actually Kira. Everyone knows that if I die to blame Light for my death, but I hope I won't die. I want to see _him _be the one to die and lose.

"Do you want to know how this entire plan will work?" Near asked. I sighed and thought for a moment. Do I really want to go through with this? **_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUR ARIKA! Of course you do! If it wasn't for you Light might've killed L. _**I groaned and balled up my fists. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but it felt right.

"Near," I said letting my voice echo a little. "I already have an idea of what I should do, other than that idea, I'm lost." He stopped playing with his toys and looked at me. He grabbed a little piece of his snowy white hair and played with it.

"Care to share?" I nodded.

I curled up in a tiny room with a single bed. Misa was fine as always right now, except for the fact Kiyomi was stealing her thunder with Light. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Misa needed to get it through her skull sooner or later. My parents weren't picking up my phone calls, and that began to worry me. Mom and dad always pick up whenever I call. I thought that maybe they had grown busy, and my mind was trying to avoid every horrible thought that tried to run through my mind.

"Arika?" I turned and saw L, slouched with his hands in his pockets, staring down at the ground. "Are you okay?" I could hear Mello and Matt from the other room, apparently Matt was annoying Mello with his video games, and I smiled to myself. "I mean…I know this is…difficult." I shifted my body towards him and smiled.

"Oh, well…I'm fine right now. I just…I'm worried cause my parents aren't picking up the phone, and I've called them at least six times." L was acting bashful, but there was no need to. "L?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you acting all…shy? You don't have to." The light from the outside of the room illuminated half his face as he picked his head up.

"Oh…I didn't realize I was acting shy." He chuckled and joined me on the little bed. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled at the wall. I shifted so I was facing him with a big smile. "Why do you have that smile on your face?" I saw a little smirk start to form and I sighed lightly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hmm, well it was the same kind of smile you had the first time I fu–"

"Ugh! L, Arika, can you please separate these two from each other?" Near banged on the door that was open. "Please, they are giving me and the rest major headaches."

"Who?" I asked chuckling a little bit.

"Who do you think? The only two in this entire building who's voices are begin heard right now, Mello and Matt." Near exclaimed. I was about to get off the bed, but L grabbed my arm.

"Not right now Near, we'll do that later. I have to talk to Arika for a little bit, why not move one of them to my room. I'd suggest Matt and give Mello all the chocolate he could eat." I was a little perplexed. I would've thought that L would be all over this and separate the two, but no he wasn't. I sat down and he stood up and walked over to Near. I began to get those fuzzy feelings deep in my tummy once again, and I pulled my legs close to my chest. Near soon left and L closed the door. He turned on a little lamp that was on a dresser and I smiled over at him. He sat down next to me and smiled. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked. I blushed and grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Yes, this is what I wanted. Now, what were you saying?" I got on my hands and knees and kneeled next to him. He shifted his body towards me and touched my cheek. I felt a little bit of static when he touched me, and I whimpered from these high school feelings.

"How beautiful you look right now." His voice echoed as he got closer to my ear. "I've missed you Arika." He whispered. "I've missed your body against mine." The feelings inside me were going haywire and I whimpered. I felt his lips hesitantly touch my neck and I let out a little gasp. L began to twirl a little piece of my hair around his finger, and my breaths began to become labored. His lips walked over towards mine and the kiss was sweet. I felt all this built up love that I'd been saving for him, and I just let loose. It was like a a damn that was just about to break, and it needed that last couple of buckets of water to break through. He pushed me on my back and I looked up at him through half lidded eyes. "I'm sorry I left you…I don't ever want to do that again." He put his body weight on me and I ran my fingers through his black hair. I smiled at him and he touched my lips.

"I don't ever want to leave you either." L kissed and softly bit my neck. I let out a tiny giggle. "L…" I whispered. He stopped and rubbed his nose with mine. "No matter what happens very soon…I want you to know…I think you're awesome." I giggled and touched his face. I saw his calm face turn confused, and I kissed his nose. "Other than that, I love you L." I saw him smile, I saw a huge smile come across his face and I kissed it. I felt him start to move down to my throat and towards my clavicle. I took off my little sweater, and tank top. I used my abdomen muscles to pull myself up, and slowly unhook my bra, and once it was I laid back down. I brought L back to my lips and we continued to share a sweet kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and our tongues began to massage one another. I felt his hand graze my tummy and move towards my jeans. I moved mine down and unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them down. Once they were off, I spread my legs a little bit and he softly began to rub my clit through my panties and I groaned softly.

"A-Are you okay?" He pulled back and asked. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled and we went back to kissing. He hooked the little wire between the cups of my bra with his finger and pulled it off lightly. I felt the cool air kiss my body and L stared widely at my body. "Please don't stare L.." I begged softly.

"Oh, gosh, I'm terribly sorry Arika. You're just so beautiful…" He swirled his tongue around my nipples and massaged my breasts. I arched my back into his hands and groaned softly. I felt his hard on through his jeans on my leg and I bit my lip softly, wanting to see it and touch it. I began to tug at his white shirt and he smirked. His shirt was soon thrown onto the ground and I touched his warm skin. "I can't say that any other girl has heard any of the words I've ever spoken to you before." I looked into his dark eyes and smiled lovingly. It was true I doubt any girl had ever heard the words he uttered to me. Our lips connected again and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I massaged his with mine and moaned into the kiss. I pushed L on his back and laid on top of him with my head on his chest.

"L?" I said softly.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him and touched his face. When I didn't answer him right away have sat up and touched my shoulder.

"I need you to know something. It uhm…well…you know that I care about you right?" He nodded and pulled me closer to him. I could still feel his hard on and even though we weren't being as intimate at the moment, I kept his hard on going. I ran my fingers down to his lower stomach and softly touched him there.

"of course."

"I'm sorry to bring this up right now, but when we try and catch Light I need you to not take anything I say seriously. I am only going to be trying to get him to believe me and trust me. I hate Light Yagami, and I love you L. I just don't want you getting the wrong idea that I like Light at all." He pulled me on top of him and our breaths were both very shallow and soft. I felt his tip at my entrance and I wrapped my arms around him. Our lips connected again and he thrusted up inside me, causing a whimper and gentle moan to escape. I felt myself start to move up and down on him and I pulled away from the kiss, and looked at him, blushing. I felt little moans start to escape and I could see L's eyes roll back into his head from the pleasure.

"Ohh my…" he said softly. I pushed him on his back and started to move up and down on him, groaning. He grabbed my hips and started to thrust into me and I grabbed the sheets.

"L…" I moaned into his ear. I felt my entire body swarm with pleasure and I began to suck and softly bite his neck. "Please…go faster." I begged. I felt his pace begin to increase and I moaned a little louder near his ear. I stopped and crawled off of him and got on my hands and knees. I sensed that he was hesitating to turn and come closer. "Please L…please stick it back in me…" I blushed at my own words and he grabbed my ass and slowly slid himself back inside me. I yelped a little and groaned as he began to trust really deep inside me. His pace was getting faster and faster, and I could feel my arms start to shake from holding myself up.

"Oh my gosh Arika…" He groaned softly. I bit my lip as he began to trust deeper and faster inside me. A warm feeling low in my stomach was starting to approach and I couldn't hold back my screams and moans.

"Oh my god L!" I groaned loudly feeling the pleasure getting closer and closer. He bent down forward and kissed the back of my neck and continued to thrust faster inside of me. I heard him groan and grunt softly. At this point I didn't care who heard us, and I know we'd hear shit about it tomorrow but I didn't' care. "L please move faster please go faster L." I was at the point of begging and I could feel him go faster and soon the gigantic wave of passion, lust, love, and pleasure flew over me and I almost screamed from this long awaited orgasm with L. I soon felt a warm substance fill me and he collapsed on top of me. He kissed my neck and I turned towards him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't worry Arika," he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek. Our breaths were mingling in the air and I smiled. "I wouldn't have gotten any ideas." He kissed my forehead and I soon fell asleep in his arms.

"Make sure you call us once the three of you have successfully landed in Japan. I really don't need anything to mess this up." Near stated in the little ear piece. Mello stayed with me while Matt went to the bathroom. "If anything wrong happens you are to contact us immediately and we'll get you out of there, okay?" I couldn't help but concentrate on L this morning, and I was so sad to leave him this morning.

"Yes, of course. We'll call you when we get there, see you soon." I took the ear piece out and placed it in my purse. I sighed and sat back against the seat and rubbed my eyes.

"I'd be pretty tired too if I was screaming all night last night." I turned to look at Mello with his smug face. He was chewing on a piece of chocolate and smirking.

"What?"

"I heard L and you getting it on last night." Mello chuckled and I felt my face get hot. "I think Near heard you as well. Actually, pretty much everyone heard you last night. Matt didn't because he was playing his stupid video games." I put my hands over my face and felt so embarrassed.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No. I was the only one who heard you and L fucking. It turned me on so much last night." I shuddered at the thought and groaned slightly.

"Shut up Mello!" I lightly hit him on his arm.

"Why? It's obvious you're thinking about it right now, and that you really like him. A better word would be 'love', am I right?" he asked. I looked at the blonde and then at the ground.

"Yeah Mello, I do love him. Is that such a bad thing?" He shook his head at me and continued to eat his chocolate.

"No…but…"

"I feel so much better. I had to pee like a mother fucker." Matt said sitting down next to me and Mello grunted. I couldn't help but laugh at how upset he got. "Anyway, what have you two been talking about?" Matt asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"How Arika and L were having sex!"

"What?" Matt said shocked. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Can you just stop talking Mello, don't make me shut you up!" I said chuckling slightly. "I won't dig into your personal lives when you two have girlfriends, so don't be digging into mine. Whatever you heard last night, yeah you heard right." I said.

"Did you two video tape it?" Mello asked. I slapped him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.

"You're being a jerk." I said smiling. I heard my phone start to ring and I answered. "Yes?"

"Hello Arika." It was Light. "Are you coming today?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm about to get on a plane a little bit. I'll meet you at the hotel around midnight." I stated. I tried to make sure Matt and Mello didn't say anything.

"You're alone, right?" He asked. _Does he somehow know I'm with two other people? No! That's absurd! _

"Yes, of course." I said smoothly.

"Because if you're lying, regardless of anything, I'll have to kill you and whomever is with you." I bit my lip and looked over at Mello and Matt. I couldn't get them in trouble and nor could I ever forgive myself if I got them killed. I didn't care what Light was saying, I would be able to get him before he got me. This was coming to an end, whether he liked it or not.


End file.
